Undeniable
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a story involving the characters from Passions and General Hospital. Someone from Passion goes to Port Charles with a baby and finds unexpected refuge.
1. Undeniable 1

Title: Undeniable 1/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

The baby let our another loud cry. His mother rocked him in her arms as another tear fell down her face. "Please mijo, stop crying." 

The guy looked at her. "I'll take you but not him." 

"Why?"

 "I don't like babies so get lost." He slammed the door in her face. She almost started crying until she saw this man in a suit coming towards her. 

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She said as she started to walk away. 

"Is he ok?" He said this as he started to follow her. 

"Leave me alone ok? I've got nothing any more."

He looked at her and could tell it was undeniably true. "I don't want any money but I think I both of you need a place to stay during the rain storm that's coming and I'm willing to give you one."

"Why?"

"Because I want to; can't I just be nice and not have you suspect me of having a hidden agenda?"

"I'm sorry. We just been though so much…"

He put his hand up. "I don't want to know. Just follow me home. You and the baby can stay at my house and get a warm meal to eat and clothes."

"Thank you."

"It's no big deal. Come on."

_~ "It was a mistake…" _

_"No it wasn't."_

_"Yes, it was and no one can no about it. Pleas don't tell anyone. I love my girlfriend. I love my girlfriend…" He started to say as he paced the room again.  _

_She gathered up the rest of her clothes and started to leave but he grabbed her arms. "Promise me you want tell anyone."_

_Looking in his eyes, she knew she could not tell him no. "I won't" As she closed the door to his bedroom, she saw a baby, her baby sitting in a basket with his arms reaching out to her. She picked up the baby. _

_The door opened again. He threw her purse at her. "Don't tell anyone about this. I'll deny it all." He closed the door. She walked out of the house quietly not wanting to wake his family. As she turned back to look at the house she saw his light off and knew she was not going to come back ever again. She looked down at the baby who was not in her arms anymore. ~_

She woke up with a scream. "No!"

~End of chapter 1~


	2. Undeniable 2

Title: Undeniable 2/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

~A couple of Minutes earlier

                He as rocking the baby in his arms. He had woken up crying, not wanting to wake the mother. He got the baby and took it does not stairs. The baby had stopped crying once he started to rock him. "It's ok little guy. You are safe…" The door opened and a shocked Alexis was standing in the doorway. 

"Is that why you called me over? Who is it? It is yours right. Who is the mother? What did you do to her…" She started to pace the room. She looks at Sonny who is laughing. "What?" She says shocked. 

"He's not mine. The mother is upstairs and I have her a meal and a place to sleep." 

She sits down on the couch. "Why?"

He smiled again. "Because I had to prove you're wrong..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday, you said I never do anything thing nice."

"So you went and picked up a homeless girl and her son? YOU really are stubborn aren't you?" 

"Very, now what should I do about them?"

She laughed. "You finally listen to me, why no! This is crazy! You know nothing about them. She could be a robber!" She started to say as she paced the room again. 

He stopped her and handed her the baby. "This is why."

She looked at the baby and he started to coo. "Ok, take him now before I'm not able to give him back."

He laughed. "Now you understand."

"Yes, need to make them yours that's it that's ok with the mother. You know a Corinthos…" She started into full lawyer mood. Sonny and her got up and ran upstairs when they heard the girl scream.

                When she woke up, she was even more sacred because she did not see Mitheo next to her. As soon as she saw Sonny with him. She got up and grabbed him. "Don't ever touch my son again!" She said as she started to rock the baby.

"I didn't want to wake you. Um… What's his name?"

"Why do you care? We will be out before you need to know any of that."

Alexis stepped forward. "I'm Alexis Davis, his lawyer. I want to help you but the only way I can is by knowing yall's name."

"His name is Mitheo Samuel. That's all I'm telling you."

"That's a big help. We will leave you alone. Miss…"

"Just don't call me anything for now."

"That's fine. Bye."

Her and Sonny walked out of her room. She was pushing Sonny out. When the door closed, she turned to the baby in her arms. "You will never ever be without me again."

                By the time Alexis got Sonny downstairs, he had rather cooled down but barley. Jason walked in. He took one look at Sonny and almost left. "No, you're not leaving me alone with him." Alexis said before he could leave.

"What's wrong now, Alexis?" Jason asked. 

"He's got a girl up there." She pointed to where the girl was. 

Jason smiled. "This isn't a first, Alexis. You knew he slept with girl. So you are finally over Carly that is great. She's be glad to hear that." Sonny glared at him. 

"Jason, it's not that kind of a girl. She's homeless and has a son."

He whispered to Alexis "He's sick right?"

She tried not to laugh. "No, he um… was trying to prove to me that he does nice thing, but the problem is she won't tell me anything about her."

"And, I never will if I have anything to do with it." She said as she came down the stairs with the baby. 

Sonny spoke up. "Um… Good morning. This is Jason Morgan; he is one of my workers. You already met my lawyer."

"Yet… I haven't met you." She said rudely.

"It's Sonny Corinthos." 

She laughed. "The mobster? Of course, just my luck. I know my father would freak if he knew I was with you. I will be out of your way soon. I'm just going to get some milk for the baby." She walked into the kitchen.

"She's nice." Jason said.

"A real charmer." Alexis said. 

"Oww! Get you hand off of me!" She screamed as Johnny pushed her into the room. 

"And now you've met Johnny, my best body guard. Johnny you can let her go."

He let her go. "I'm going to my room!" She said angrily as she headed upstairs. 

"I'll get help." Jason said.

~end of chapter 2~


	3. Undeniable 3

Title: Undeniable 3/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"… I'm a lover. I'm a child. I'm a mother…" The girl sang a she made the bed. "I'm a sinner. I'm a saint and I do not fell the shame. I'm your health. I'm your dream.." the baby giggled. "I'm nothing in between and you know you wouldn't have it any other way. I hate the world today…" 

Emily clapped. "Meredith Brooks, well I'll say this much it's good to finally meat someone my age who isn't addicted to any boy bands. But that's not the happiest song."

She turned around to face her. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my room!" 

"Emily Quatermaine, Jason's little sister and I just wanted to meet the mysterious girl that has the two mobsters down stairs baffled."

She laughed. "So you are related to the hottie down stairs."

"Please I do not want to ever her about either one of my brother's hotness."

"I understand I have two brother myself. So how did I baffle them?"

"They can not figure out why you are staying here or what your intentions are."

"How old are you, Emily?" 

"I'll be 18 at the end of my senior year, this year."

"Imagine your 16, you sleep with a guy who you love, who you always wanted but he tells you that he still loves your cousin and it was a mistake but you are pregnant and you can not tell anyone. So you leave and have your baby boy in a small town called Salem, where no body knows your name. But you have to leave because you sacred they might tell your family so you some to Port Charles with a three month old child and you're 17, you have no place to say and all the sudden this guy in a suit offers to put you up, would you turn him down?"

"I guess not, is that what happened?"

"That's the jest of it."

"And you don't think your family would have been ok with it?"

"My father loves me and would have done anything. But it is my mother, sister and cousin I am worried about. To put it lightly we do not get along." She frowned.

Emily smiled. "You know what's great for bad moods?"

She looked at her strange.

"Shopping and since Sonny so eager to make you a Corinthos you wouldn't have to worry about money because he's loaded."

She laughed. "Sounds like a plan, Let's go tell the terrible trio."

"Deal, Alexis is going to be happy to hear this."

"Believe she's happy with just Sonny."

Emily made a face. "You can see it too?"

She nodded. "Well let's go…"

"Kay just Kay."

Kay grabbed the baby and head downstairs.

"You're sister is good." Alexis said to Jason after the girls left. "She got her name and she agreed to sign the papers. How did you think she did it?"

"She pointed out the money she's be getting."

Sonny smiled. "I should have thought of that."

"But you didn't." Alexis said with a smile.

"Well now that that is all settled, I'm going home. You both know how my wife gets."

Sonny almost laughed.

"Yeah go." Alexis said and Jason left. Alexis turned to Sonny. "Finally they're gone."

Sonny smiled. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"No, I do not think so. You're not wasting the little time we have playing games."

"And I thought you liked to play games, counselor."

"Only with you."

Sonny turned away. "You know I do not think I want to."

Alexis smiled. "Maybe I could persuaded you."

"What did you have in mind?"

"So now you care?"

"No, not really I'm just asking."

"Well nothing."

"Nothing?"

"It isn't worth it."

"Now it's my turn to persuaded you."

"Ah ha, score one for the lawyer."

"Not in here you wouldn't be scoring."

"Oh I will not?"

"No, but you can in my bedroom."

"Dear Daddy, I miss you. I really wish could see you. We are fine. I am staying at a place called Salem but by the time you get this, I will be gone. This guy Austin is letting me stay at his house and I have a job at Basic Black. I hope you are doing well and you and Ethan resolved all your problems. Family is important, I know that now. Please do not tell anyone I am writing you and do not come looking for me. I will tell you when I am ready to see you. I love you daddy. Kay Bennett."

Sam put the letter down with the rest of the letters he had received. Then he noticed a picture that fell from the envelope. He picked it up. It was a picture of Kay and another model. (Brady) She looked so happy. It has been so long since he had seen her smile. Why had it been so long since he had seen her smile? Even before she left she as unhappy. And it was all his fault. But he was going to make it up to her if it was that last thing he did. 

~end of chapter 3~


	4. Undeniable 4

Title: Undeniable 4/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"We're here." Em said as the limousine stopped. Em turned and looked at her. "The people here do not bite, Kay."

"I know it's just…"

"You worried about what they will think?"

Kay nodded. 

"Believe me the people here have done worse but there are some goody-goody's here so stick to the fact that you are a Corinthos because someone might know your family."

"How about I just do not tell them my last name?"

"That might just work. Grab Mitheo and we'll head in."

Kay grabbed her son, they got out, and Johnny walked behind them. Kay turns to her. "Is he going to follow us every where's?"

"Yes, that's the bad part of a being a Corinthos."

"Well from where I'm standing, he's not that bad." Em and Kay laughed.

Miguel and Charity were making out on the couch. It did not last long because Miguel stopped it. "What now?" Charity asked.

"I just…"

"You just what? Miguel tell me. I want to know why every time we make out you pull away."

Miguel tried to think of what to say. He changed the subject. "Grace, still can not put up pictures of Kay?"

Charity knew what he was doing he always did this when everything stopped. He wants to talk about Kay. "No, Aunt Grace can not seem to accept the fact she's gone."

"I know the feeling."

"You know I do not think you do. She abandoned all of us. She was too selfish to even say goodbye or give us a reason. Personally I do not care if she doesn't come back ever."

"Hey you!" Carly said as Jason entered their penthouse. 

"Hi, you miss me?"

"Lots." Carly said with a smile. "What could Sonny possible need that would take that long?"

"You know I can not talk about his business with you."

She turned away. "He's just trying to make me mad that's all."

"Believe me he has another things on his mind."

"No, I know Sonny and he really does get off on getting to me!"

"No, he doesn't believe me with a teenager and a baby living in his penthouse he's got bigger things to worry about."

She turned to face him. "A teenager and a baby!" Carly said amazed.


	5. Undeniable 5

Title: Undeniable 5/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

Alexis and Sonny were sitting on the couch. Their hands were entangled in each other. Alexis was trying to conduct business. "You need to sign both of these papers saying that they are you children."

Sonny started kissing her neck.

"You probably are going to have to choose a mother someone who…"

It was pointless because he was too distracting, but she was not giving up.

"Stop!" 

He stopped with a smile. "You don't approve?"

She tried not to smile but with those dimples, it was hard. "No, I don't. First business then pleasure." 

"All work and no play aren't good for you."

"You either and if you don't let me finish then no playing for you."

He frowned. "Ok, Deal."

"As I was saying you need to choose a mother who…."

"Brenda"

"That was quick, too quick."

"She's dead, Alexis. So she won't come back and question."

"Ok fine. Brenda will be the mother. I'll get the papers set up soon."

"Not now, first we play."

"This is fun!" Kay said as gave Johnny another bag. "But I'm tired now."

"Me too. We'll leave in a second…." She walked over to Zander and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Emily?"

She took her hands down with a smile. "Hey you!" she gave him a kiss. "So how is the Prince watch going?"

"If he mentions Gia's name one more time, I think I may kill him"

Emily laughed. Zander looked at Kay. "So who is that behind you?"

"Oh right sorry. Kay this is Zander my boyfriend. Zander this is Kay."

They shook hands. "So what are you two doing here?" Zander asked.

"Shopping see Kay here is Sonny's daughter so we thought we'd use up all of his money that we could."

Zander gave Kay another look. "Sonny Corinthos's daughter! When did this happen?"

"This morning." Kay said. "I can see you're shocked. I was too. We'll get use to eventually."

"You seem too calm. The last person who became an instant relative of your father's didn't take it so well."

"Well Emily here convinced me it was for the best."

"Yeah, she is good at persuasion." He said with a smile.

Grace was working on her tomato cake when John, Jessica and Hank came in. She looked up with a smile "So what were you three up to?"

"John took me and Hank to see the fair. Mom, you son's loaded."

John, Grace and Hank laughed. "I just wanted my little sister to have some fun. I would have taken Kay but…"

Grace slammed down the bowl she was stirring. It made everyone jump. "How dare you ever mention her name!"

John tied to apologize but Grace spoke first. "I don't' even want to hear that name again! Is that understood?" 

No one said anything. "I want to forget she ever existed, that I ever gave birth to such a selfish person."

"Grace…."

"What Hank? You don't approve? Well then maybe you shouldn't come around because from now on her name isn't allowed to be said in this house!" She said with fury.

~end of chapter 5~


	6. Undeniable 6

Title: Undeniable 6/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions 

"What ya think about?" Theresa asked Ethan.

"Nothing really."

"I'm not falling for that. What's really going on your head?"

"I'm thinking about my sister."

"Which one?"

"Kay, I never really got a chance to get to know her before she left. I wish I had."

"I know you do. I just wish there was something I could do."

"I just want to know why she left. Did I have something to with it?"

"Why would you blame yourself you barely knew her?"

"But when the whole us sharing a father thing came out it must have shocked her. I mean she adored Sam and then to find out about that… It must have killed her. That must have been what made her run."

"But Ethan you don't know that. You can't know that."

"You can't know that I didn't cause her to leave."

"Ethan, please…"

"I may have caused my sister to run away and now she's all alone and scared."

"I still can't believe I just brought all that stuff. I have never spent so much money in my life. I defiantly could get use to this." Kay said with a smile.

"Well to say the least your attitude as changed.  It's amazing what having money can do for a someone's out look on life." Emily said with a laugh.

Kay went to open the door to the penthouse. "Yeah I think I'm going to like it here."

"Oh my goodness!" Emily said. 

"What?" Kay turned to look at where Emily was looking and there on the couch was Alexis and Sonny kissing. 

When they heard Emily and Kay, they stopped and tried to act as if they were conducting business. "Back to that contract…" Alexis started to say.

Kay and Emily just laughed. 

"I knew there was something going on between you two." Kay said.

"Nothing is going on." Alexis said.

"So you just suck face with ever random guy, right?" Kay said.

"Kay!" Sonny said.

"Sorry I'm going to go put this stuff in my room and you two go back to making out, we wouldn't stop you."

"Kay!" Sonny yelled.

Emily and Kay giggled and headed upstairs. 

Sonny turned to Alexis. "So that's what I have to look forward to?"

She smiled. "That and so much more."

"So who's the mother of these child of Sonny's?" Carly asked.

"I've already told you I don't know and even if did, I can't tell you." 

"Well then I'll have to meet this girl and she'll tell me."

"No, you're not! You in no way are to go near her."

"Oh and who's going to stop me?" She said with a smile.

"Me; I'm not letting you out of my sight and if I have to borrow a bodyguard to do it, I will."

She frowned. "And you can't be my bodyguard?"

"No, you're way too distracting. There would be no way I'd be able to get the job done."

She laughed. "That's what I was hoping for."


	7. Undeniable 7

Title: Undeniable 7/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Hey mama." Theresa said as she entered the kitchen

Pilar looked up from her book. "Hi mija."

"Whatcha looking at?" She asked.

"Old family pictures." Miguel said as he entered the kitchen followed by Luis.

"She's been long through all the old family albums." Luis said.

"Why?" She asked concerned.

" I miss them." She said.

Theresa looked at the one she held in her hand. "Hey Luis come see this."

Luis came over. "What?" He looked at the picture. 

"It's you and Michael." Pilar said.

"Yeah when was the last time we heard for him?" Miguel asked.

"Not since he got divorced." Pilar said.

"You use to love each other, Luis." Theresa said.

"You adored him." Luis said looking at Theresa.

"Well what do you expect he's rich?" She said.

They laughed. Miguel looked at a picture that had fallen on the floor. It was of Kay and him.

Kay laid Mitheo down in the bed and looked at him. He looked so much like Miguel it was uncanny. She kissed him on the forehead and headed down stairs. 

Alexis was putting down the phone. When she heard Kay coming down, she looked up. "Is Mitheo asleep?"

"Yeah."

"What ya doing?" She asked.

"Nothing really." 

Alexis thought of something. "Would you like to come to a recording studio with me?"

Kay's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to visit an old friend who owns the place. You want to go?" She asked.

"Why not." She said with a smile. "But what about Mitheo?" She asked.

"Johnny!" 

Johnny came in. 

"Do you think you could watch Mitheo while Kay and I go out?"

"Yes ma."

"Good, you ready?" Alexis asked Kay.

"Yes." They headed out of the penthouse.

Courtney was listening to some music and did not hear the door open. She saw Sonny and she jumped.

He just laughed.

She took off her headphones. "Hey you!" She said and hugged him.

"Hey. I come with news." He said.

"Good news?"

"It depends on your definition of good." He said.

"Sit down."

"Is Max here?" He asked.

"No, we went running. Now what's the news?"

"I have a daughter and a grand son."

She just laughed. "That's funny."

"Yes and it's true."

"When did this happen?"

"Last night."

"Oh really?" She said laughing. "Only you Sonny, Only you."


	8. Undeniable 8

Title: Undeniable 8/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions Oh and I'm sorry I didn't update on Monday, I was in a car accident over the weekend, so I didn't have time nor did I have the energy to write. So I'm putting this is up as my chapter 8 until I do write it. I'm so sorry guys.

Christen 

(Ok I am actually writing where there is a shock)

"Hey brother, what are you doing?" Hank asked he came up behind Sam.

"Work, you know not all of us work for our girlfriend's." Sam said sarcastically.

"You don't think I work? Believe working for Beth isn't easy." Hank said sitting down.

"Hank, not that I'm not glad to see you but what exactly do you want?" Sam asked.

"I came to warn you about your wife latest rule." He said.

"What did she do now?" Sam asked.

"She has now said that we are not allowed to ever mention Kay's name again." Hank said

"What the hell is her problem!" Sam screamed.

All the officers turned and looked at him.

"Sam, you might want to calm down." Hank suggested.

"Calm down, how exactly am I suppose to do that? My daughter is missing, my wife is going insane and I can't seem to get any damn clues to help me find her." Sam said mad.

"Well technically your wife has always been little crazy, you just happened to realize it."

Sam laughed. "I must agree with you there, I mean do you know any other women that cook tomato soap cake?" He asked.

"No, and I hope I never do. You know what it's nice to hear you laugh." Hank said.

"It's nice to laugh, but that's not going to last for long. I've got to go home and try to keep Grace from destroying every last evidence we have left of Kay." He said getting up.

"Good luck." Hank said.

Alexis opened the door. "Anyone here?" She asked.

"Alexis!" Kristina screamed as she came out of the back room and hugged her.

When she backed away, Kay was giving her a weird look. "Who are you?" Kristina asked.

 "Who are you?" Kay asked.

"Oh Kay this is Kristina, my little sister. Kristina, this is Sonny's daughter Kay." Alexis said.

"Sonny has a daughter?" She asked shocked.

"Yes." Kay said.

"You poor girl." She said.

Ned came out followed by Nikolas. "What is going in here? My are my two favorite aunts screaming so much?" Nikolas asked smiling.

"That's what I'd like to know." Ned asked.

"Oh Ned, Nik…" Alexis started to say.

Nikolas interrupted her. "Hi I'm Nik." He said reaching out his hand.

Kay shook it. "I'm Kay. It's nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"Nik?" Alexis whispered to Kristina.

Kristina shrugged her shoulders. 

"You know what Ned, how about we go have that meeting I came to have." Alexis said.

"Sure, follow me into the office." Ned said as Alexis and Kristina followed him into his office.

When they left Kay turned to Nikolas. "So you and Kristina work here?" She asked as she sat on the couch.

 "Actually Kristina only works here when she singing, she's dating Ned so she's here a lot more than most of his clients. I just come here and help out sometimes, you know just to get out the house." He said sitting down next to her.

"I know the feeling, I lived in three different cities in my whole life, and all but one I've worked. Something about working just… I don't helps me." Kay said smiling.

"Have you gotten a job here yet?" He asked.

"I've only been here for a few days any way." She said.

"So what do you think of this city so far?" He asked.

"Well I haven't seen that much of it but so far it seems really nice." She said.

"Well then you haven't seen any of the city if you still believe that." He said.

She laughed. "Well then someone is going to have to show me around then." 

"I just might do that." He said smiling.

"Well your aunt Alexis can give my contact information." She said getting up.

"So is this going to be a date?" He asked.

"No I don't go on dates any more." She said as the three came out.

"Me either." He said.

"It was nice meeting you, Nik." She said as she started to leave.

"Same here." He said as they walked left.

"So who's Nik?" Kristina asked.

"Someone who isn't a prince and wants to start his life over." He said as he back to another room.

"Come in, they should be here." Sonny said as Courtney followed him into the penthouse.

"Good I'd like to meet them." She said as she laid her jacket down.

"Alexis, Kay?" Sonny screamed.

Johnny came out. "Hey boss…" When he saw Courtney and smiled. "Hey."

"So this is why Max was watching me, how long have you been here?" Courtney asked.

"Sorry, I forgot to leave a note but I did want to see you this morning." Johnny said smiling.

"I don't doubt that. You know maybe I can convince my brother to let you…." Courtney started to say.

"Johnny, where is Alexis and Kay?" Sonny asked worried.

"They went to Ned's, something about him needing a lawyer. Alexis told me to watch the baby." He said.

"Thanks and if you really want a day or two off you can have it." Sonny said.

"Thanks." Courtney said.

"Your welcome, do you want to go see the baby?" He asked.

"Yeah, Johnny where is he?" She asked.

"Upstairs in Kay's bedroom." He said as he started to lead them upstairs.

"You know that I like this brother-in-law better than the last one." Sonny said to Courtney.

"Me too." She said smiling.


	9. Undeniable 9

Title: Undeniable 9/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Grace?" Sam asked as he came in the house.

She turned around smiling. "You're home." She gave him a kiss. "I'm so glad. It's been so long."

Sam did not kiss her back. "Grace, we need to talk."

"Ok, what do we need to talk about." Grace said sitting down.

Sam sat down across for her. "We need to talk about Kay." 

Grace got up. "There's nothing to talk about, Sam. It's plain and simple. She ran off and forgot all about her family. What's there to talk about?"

"You have no clue why she ran off, so there's really no reason to blame her." Sam said.

"I don't care because I do. I will always blame her."

"She's your daughter, Grace, your first daughter. You should love and no matter what she does be able to forgive her."

"Just because you can, Sam doesn't mean that I have to." Grace said angry.

"Look I'm not asking you to forgive and forget but the least you could do is allow every other member of our family do what ever they want to remember her."

"Why? Why should I have to listen to them?"

"Because you're her mother and you've got to start acting like it sooner or later."

Carly grabbed her bag and started to turn the knob. She was half way out the door, when Jason saw her.

"I don't think so." Jason said as he grabbed her bag.

She came back in. "Shoot, I thought you were sleeping."

"I was but you woke me up when you were packing." He said.

"Well then how about you ignore that I woke you up and go back to sleep and forget I ever woke you up." She said pleading.

"No, because you're trying to go and bug my boss and I'm not going to let you do that." He said.

"I'm just going to go talk to him about Micheal. Remember he is the legal father of my son?" Carly said.

"I know that but Micheal is here so there's nothing to talk about." He said.

"Oh come on please?" She begged.

"No, you're stuck here with your husband. Is that so bad?" He asked.

" I guess not but sooner or later, you do realize I will get out of her?" She asked.

"Yes, I do but I'm going to keep trying to keep you here." Jason said smiling.

"Oh Sonny he is so cute." Courtney said as he went over to the baby.

"You do know what you just did right?" Johnny asked Sonny.

 "Yeah, I know. But what's so wrong with it? You don't want to have a baby?"

"I never said that, it's just this is a very sly way of making her want one." Johnny said.

Courtney picked him up and carried him over to Johnny. "Isn't he the cutest?"

"Yes, he just adorable." Johnny said through his teeth.

"You know it will not be long before some little baby will be calling you Daddy." Sonny said smiling.

"And that baby will spend a lot of time at Uncle Sonny's." Johnny said smiling.

"What's going on here?" Kay asked as she came in her room.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop her. She's fast." Alexis said to Sonny.

"Is he yours?" Courtney asked. "He's so beautiful."

"Yes, I'm Kay. You are?"

"I'm Courtney, Sonny's sister and Johnny's wife." She said.

"Nice to meet you. So do you have any children or expecting any?" She asked.

"What exactly did you do to her? She's too nice." Sonny said.

"Not me Nik, did." Alexis said.


	10. Undeniable 10

Title: Undeniable 10/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Mama, what would say if we were to take this weekend to go visit Micheal?" Theresa asked as she came in the kitchen.

"Would I get to miss school?" Miguel asked smiling.

"I used the word "weekend" for a reason." Theresa said.

"Would he know we were coming?" Pilar asked.

"I'd personally like to surprise him." Luis said.

"Yeah, I'd like to see the look on his face when he saw us all on his door step." Theresa said smiling.

"I'm not really sure we should go with out telling him." Pilar said.

"Then how about we call his father and tell him we're coming?" Theresa suggested.

"Oh yea and he wouldn't tell Micheal right?" Luis said sarcastically.

"You never trusted Uncle Mike." Theresa said sadly.

"He has his reason for it." Miguel said.

"Ok you stop that." Pilar said.

"Sorry mama, so can we do it? I know Sheridan would love to go." Luis said.

"So would Charity." Miguel said.

"And Ethan." Theresa said.

"Ok why not? Just as long as Luis, Theresa and I can get off of work." Pilar said.

"Good, I'm so glad. I can't wait to tell Ethan." Theresa said as she started to leave.

"She's going to be on the phone for hours, I better go over to Sheridan's to tell her." Luis said.

"I'm going to be at the Bennett's." Miguel said as he headed out.

"Did you see the look on Johnny's face when he saw Country holding the baby?" Sonny asked smiling.

"What is with you and babies?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing I just trying to use this situation to my advantage." Sonny said.

"You know I think there's more to it than that. I think you want a kid." Alexis said.

"Where would you get that idea?" Sonny asked.

"You do want a kid right?" Alexis asked worried.

"Why? Am I about to have one?" Sonny asked more worried.

"You answer my question, first." Alexis said.

"I guess yes, I want one. Alexis are you pregnant or something?" Sonny asked.

"As far as I know no but it's fun to scare you like that." Alexis said smiling.

Kay dialed the number on the phone and let it ring. She was nervous about what she was going to say if he picked up. She was not sure she wanted to talk to him or what she was going to say to him but for some reason she was calling him. 

"Hello?" Someone said.

Kay hung up the phone. I am not doing this. I am not going to start dating again. I promised myself I would not do that. She said as she continued walking. She was not really paying attention to where she was gong and she ran into someone.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry." She said.

The girl looked up. "It's all right." She said. "I'm Carly, this little man is Micheal, and you are?" She asked.

"I'm Kay Corinthos and this little guy is Mitheo." Kay said smiling.

"Oh so your Sonny's daughter. Well nice to meet you I'm his x and I think you've meet my husband." She said.

"Your husband?" 

"Yeah Jason Morgan." Carly said.

"Oh yeah I did. I didn't know you two were married."

"Yeah well he doesn't seem to say much at all." Carly said.

Kay laughed. "Yeah I noticed that."

"So what are you doing out here with any of your father's bodyguards?" 

"I needed a little privacy to make to call a guy and I just couldn't see Sonny taking that very well."

"I can defiantly see that, wait you call him Sonny not dad, why?" Carly asked questionably.

Oh, shoot Kay thought. Then she thought of something. "Well I've been leaving with my mother in Europe so I haven't known Sonny that long because well my mother never told him about me."

"Who is your mother?"

"Brenda, I don't if you two ever knew each other." Kay said.

"Yeah we've meet. You know I have to go but here is a word of advice. Sonny is a wonderful father, Micheal here could tell you that and you should not wait to long to get to know him. You have no clue what you've missed out on." 

"Thanks, I think I just may take your advice on that, Carly?"

"Yeah it's Carly Morgan and hey if you ever need someone who knows your father really well to talk to, you can call me." 

"Thanks, I just might." 

"Who would call here and then hang up?" Nikolas asked himself. He looked at the caller idea. It was not a cell phone number he recognized. He smiled. Maybe it could be Kay. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. 

"Hello? Who's this?" Kay asked. 

"It's Nik, so it is you who called me. You know for a girl who doesn't date anymore, it's a little weird to be calling a guy don't you think?"

Kay laughed. "So maybe I do want to see you but not like on a date." 

"Of course not, because you don't date." 

"Exactly, so how um… I don't know this town to well."

"Meet me at Kelly's in an hour. I'm sure someone can tell you were that is."

"Ok, I'll try but I'm not sure my dad will go for it."

"Who's your father?"

"You know what I'm going to go, I'll see you in an hour Nik." She said as she hung up the phone.


	11. Undeniable 11

Title: Undeniable 11/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"I've got great news." Luis said as he came into to the cottage that him and Sheridan now shared.

"What? I can't wait to hear this?" She asked as she came in to the living room eating.

"When I left you were eating, I come back and you're eating. I'm seeing a theme here." Luis said smiling.

"I'm pregnant, so yes there is bound to be a certain theme here. Now what's the news?" She asked.

"Well what would you say if I said we were going on a trip?" 

"I'd say great as long as we go before I have this baby." 

"That's the overall plan. We're going to go visit my cousin, Micheal." 

"I've heard Pilar mention him before. So what's going on with him that your family needs to go and see him about?" 

"Nothing really, Theresa just wanted to see him. So we're going to see him." 

"Sounds like a good plan, now if you can help me sit down then I'd be even happier." She said smiling.

"I'm coming!" Jason screamed as he came to the door and opened it. "Kay."

"Jason, is your wife here?" She asked pushing past him.

"How do you know I have a wife?" He asked worried.

"We ran into each other literally. Now is she here or not?" Kay asked impatient.

"Carly!" Jason screamed.

"Shh, I just got Micheal to sleep." She said coming out. "Kay."

"Hey, we need to talk." Kay said.

"Carly, I find this quite interesting that Kay knows you. Are you going to explain this?" Jason asked.

"We ran into each other literally." She said.

"So both of you claim." Jason said.

"Mom, who's here?" Micheal asked coming out. "It's you from the mall." Micheal said smiling.

Kay bent down. "It's nice to meet you. Micheal." She said reaching out her hand.

"Micheal, this is your sister, Kay." Carly said.

"Sister?" Both Kay and Micheal said.

"Yeah, she's Uncle Sonny's daughter and this baby here is Kay's son and your nephew." Carly said.

Micheal walked over to Mitheo. "Hi, I'm your Uncle Micheal." He said smiling.

"I think he likes you." Kay said smiling.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Carly asked as she put Mitheo in the room with Micheal.

"I need your advice."

"Oh yeah that's real smart." Jason said.

"Ignore him, please." Carly said leading her to the side.

"Well I'm… there's this guy and I'm suppose to meet him in forty-five minutes…" Kay started to say.

Carly smiled. "You came to the right place."

"So what would you say if I said I wanted a child?" Courtney asked as they came into their house.

"I'd say that I'm not surprised." Johnny said as he sat down.

"Why aren't you surprised?" She asked.

"Because I saw how you looked at Mitheo and I could just tell."

"I've always wanted a child, heck I almost wanted to have A. J.'s child." She said.

"Let's leave him out this." Johnny suggested.

"Agreed. But the point is I want a child, Johnny and soon." Courtney said.

"And if you want a child then so do I." Johnny said smiling.

"I'm so happy." Courtney said smiling and kissed Johnny.

"Where are you going?" Sonny asked as Kay handed him all of Mitheo's stuff.

"I'm going some where's with Emily, she's giving me a tour." Kay said as she grabbed her purse.

"You don't know where?" Sonny asked.

"Not really, what is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I just you look like…."

"Like Carly." Alexis spoke up.

"Who's Carly?" Kay asked.

"My x-wife, that's right you've never meet her." Sonny said. "Forget it, have a good time."

"I will bye Alexis, bye dad." She said as she started to leave.

"Dad?" Sonny asked.

"Thought it would be a nice touch." She said smiling as she left.

"Well Dad what would you like to do?" Alexis asked.

"Lose the dad." He said.


	12. Undeniable 12

Title: Undeniable 12/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Can I get you anything?" Liz asked as she came up to Kay.

"No thanks, I'm just waiting for someone." Kay said as she looked at her watch. 

"That's fine and I'm Liz if you need anything." She said as she started to head off. 

Kay looked down at the table. She could not even remember the last time she had dated someone. It had been too long. This was stupid. She told herself as she started to get up. Someone stopped her. She turned around.

It was Liz. "Are you ok? You don't look so good."

Kay sat back down. "I'm nervous that's all." 

Liz smiled. "First date?"

"How did you know?"

"You've got the look."

"What's that?"

"The "I am scared he is a jerk" look."

"That's just about it."

"Well if you need rescuing at anytime, just ask. I know what it is like."

"Thanks a lot and by the way I'm Kay Corinthos." Kay said reaching out her hand. 

"Corinthos as in Sonny Corinthos?"

"Yeah he's my dad. Don't tell me you don't like him?"

"No, I do, I just didn't know he had a daughter."

"Either did he." She said smiling.

"Well your father is a good man." Liz said getting up.

"Ok what exactly did you do?" Jason asked as he came into the living room. 

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"To Kay, Sonny just called apparently is daughter was dressed like you… You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" He asked.

"No clue what so ever." She said smiling.

"You're lying." Jason said also smiling.

"Well what if I am what exactly are you going to do about it?" She asked.

"Force it out of you."

"And how are you planning on doing that?"

"Well I have my ways and they are foolproof."

"I doubt that."

"Well in that case I'll have to prove it to you." He said smiling.

"Hey bro, where are you going?" Lucky asked as he entered Windermere.

"It's none of your business, bro." Nikolas said as he picked up his jacket.

"Wait you're wearing cologne… you're going on a date." Lucky said smiling. "With who?'

"Lucky aren't you suppose to be with Elizabeth right now?" Nicolas asked annoyed as he grabbed his wallet.

"Actually no, she's working." Lucky said sitting down.

"And you have no where's else to go?" Nikolas asked agitated.

"Not till you tell me who your date is with." Lucky said smiling.

"You're going on a date? I'm so glad." Laura said walking in.

"Hi mother." Nikolas said as he gave her a kiss. "And bye mother." Nikolas said.

"Whoa where are you going in such a hurry?" Luke asked as he came in.

"He has a date." Lucky said smiling. 

"No, I don't and Lucky, Mother and Luke please stay here and I beg of you please don't follow me." He said as he closed the door.

"So what did Jason say?" Alexis said as Sonny sat down on the couch next to her.

"He said Carly claims she knows nothing. Personally I think she's lying."

"She probably is but Kay's with Emily and she's not doing anything wrong technically." 

"True but does she have to dress that way?"

"Maybe she was just trying something different…"

The baby started to cry.

Sonny got up. "Well I don't like it at all." He said as he started to head upstairs.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it." Alexis said. "Hello?"

"Alexis, Is Kay there?" Emily asked.

"Emily?" Alexis asked confused.

"Alexis?" Emily asked equally confused.

Sonny came down. "Who is it?" He asked.

"We aren't interested in what you are selling." Alexis said and slammed the phone down. "So how's this little guy?" Alexis asked taking him.

"He wants his mother." Sonny said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah well I'll have to do." She said rocking him.

"Alexis?" Sonny asked.

"What?"

"How's Emily?" He asked smiling.

"So we're leaving this weekend right?" Miguel asked Theresa and Ethan as he entered the living room followed by Charity.

"That seems to be the plan." Theresa said.

"Are dad and Grace ok with you going?" Ethan asked Charity.

"Of course they trust me. You know since K…."

"Charity!" Miguel said.

"I'm sorry." She said to Ethan and Miguel.

"It's ok, so I'm driving, who else?" Ethan asked trying to ignore Charity.

"Luis and Sheridan are riding together and Miguel, Charity and Mama are riding together." Theresa said.

"Aww I was hoping this could be like the Partridge Family; you know all of us traveling together.

"Thank God it's not!" Theresa, Miguel and Ethan muttered.


	13. Undenialbe 13

Title: Undeniable 13/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

Kay?" Nikolas said as he walked up to the table. 

Kay got up. "What took you so long?" 

"You can sit down; and it was my family. They wouldn't stop asking me questions. So how did you get out with out dealing with your family?" 

"Well I didn't really tell my father. I think I mentioned something about going out with my best friend or something close to that affect." Kay said smiling.

Liz looked over and saw who Kay was talking to and she started to freak out. She walked over to where they were. "Um… can I talk to you for a second?" She asked Nikolas

 "I'm kind of in the middle of something, Elizabeth." He said trying to ignore her.

"This wouldn't take long." She said as she dragged him off.

"Kay?" Courtney asked as she came up to her table after she saw Nikolas being dragged off.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she looked at Courtney who looked worried. 

"I think we need to talk now." Courtney said as she dragged Kay out the place.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing? If you didn't notice I was kind of in the middle of something." He said mad.

"Did you have any clue who you were with just now?" 

"A nice girl that Alexis introduced me to. Why do you care?" 

"Because I know who she is and she's not…."

"Don't even say anything Elizabeth. I really don't want to hear it."

"But she's…"

"Stop please! Just let me be happy. This is the first time I have been out since Gia left me. So please don't try to stop this." He begged.

"But you don't understand…" She started to say again.

"All I'm asking is for you to be happy for please try." Nikolas said as he walked off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Courtney asked confused.

"I'm getting to know people in this town. Is there something wrong with that?" Kay asked annoyed.

"Yeah if it's a guy person you're trying to get to know."

"And why's that?" 

"Because your father, Sonny, you know my brother, isn't going to like it."

"So?"

"So let me put it this way Sonny has the thing about watching over the people in his family with an eagle eyes, especially the women in his family. And if he even knew what you were doing that guy in there would be dead."

"You can't be serious."

"But I am, look I know first hand. When I first came here, I started to get close to this guy A. J. and Sonny went ballistic. Of course, at the time I had no way of knowing who he really was but neither less it caused major problems and many times I thought he was going to kill A. J."

"But I'm just being friends with this guy."

"Do you even know who this guy is, Kay?"

"That's kind of the whole point of this meeting." 

"Well let me tell you if your father gets word of this you're going to be sorry you ever meet with him."

"Well you know what Courtney, I don't care because I'm not going to let anyone control my life." She said as she headed back in.

"Is there any chance you'd be ok with leaving?" Kay asked as she came in.

"You read my mind."

"Why do you want to leave?"

"Because the place suddenly doesn't seem so welcoming."

"Same here. So you have a car?"

"Yeah it's outside." Nikolas said as he led her to car his car.

When she saw the car, she smiled. "Can I drive it?"

"It's kind of worth a lot of money…"

"I promise not to seriously hurt it."

"Have ever driven a car before?"

"Yes, I kind of had to, to get my license." She said smiling.

"So what is this cousin of yours like?" Ethan asked Theresa.

"Well he's very different…" Theresa said.

"Is that a good thing?" Sheridan asked Luis.

"In Michael's case it is, I guess." Luis said not really sure how to answer the question.

"So what exactly does he do? I mean you both said he was really rich." Ethan asked.

Luis looked at Theresa. "Um… he's in the coffee import/export business." Theresa said.

"Why don't you sound so sure about that?" Sheridan asked. 

"Well because Micheal… well he doesn't do a totally legitimate coffee business." Luis said.

"You're a cop and this doesn't bother you?" Ethan asked.

"Oh it bothers him tons but Michael's helped him out so many times that Luis wouldn't dare arrest him." Theresa said.

"So we're going to go visit a relative of yours that should be arrest! That's absurd!" Sheridan said worried.

"Well don't worry, Sheridan. He has this thing about not hurting his family or women." Luis said.

"Ok I'm two strikes down." Ethan said sadly.


	14. Undeniable 14

Title: Undeniable 14/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Ok thanks, Benny that'll will be perfect. Don't worry I'll call Johnny and Country and tell them the plans." Sonny said hanging up the phone.

"What plans are you talking about?" Alexis asked walking over to him.

"Plans for me, you, Kay and Mitheo." 

Alexis laughed. "You made plans for us?"

"Yes for this weekend. I thought we should do something."

Alexis laughed again. "No, you thought you might get Kay away from my nephew." 

"Well no, that would just be a plus."

"She's not stupid you know and either is Nikolas."

"I know that."

"If they really like each other, which may I add you don't even know yet, you will not be able to separate them."

"Who said anything about separating them? I have no plans to separate anyone." Sonny said lying.

"Right and you really run a legitimate coffee business." Alexis said sarcastically.

"Kay, please be careful, I really like this car." Nikolas pleaded as she started the car.

"Don't worry, I'll drive carefully." Kay said as she started to back out the car very fast.

"You know you don't have to hit the gas petal so hard." Nik said nervously.

"Relax, I mean it's not like I hit anything." Kay said as she switched the car into drive and speed off.

"You do know there is a speed limit here and it's not as fast as I think you think it is." Nik said worried.

Kay just laughed as she switched lanes quickly, cutting of another car. "So why don't you tell me a little bit about your self."  Kay said looking at him.

"Watch the road! Watch the road!" He screamed.

"A little tense aren't we?" Kay said as she switched lanes again.

"Just a tad bit. Kay, watch out!" Nik screamed as she almost hit a truck.

"I wasn't going to hit it. So where are we going?" Kay asked.

"The next place we see." Nik said quickly.

"Ok, got it." She said as she quickly switched lanes cutting three people off and going end to a parking lot. She started looking for a parking spot. "This one ok?" She asked Nik as she pointed towards one that involved her parallel parking. 

"That's fine." Nik said still in shock.

Kay pulled in quickly and hit the brakes hard. When she came to a stop, she had managed hit both the car in front of her and behind her. Kay got out and so did Nik.

He looked at the car in shock. "How did you manage to get us here in one piece but not parallel park?" 

"I never said I can parallel park but at least your car is fine." She pointed out.

"True, give me the keys, we need to leave before these people get out here." He said as she threw him the keys. They both got in. "How did you get a driver's license?" Nik asked her.

"Well… the town that I was living in at the time was really small and not very patient. They kind of gave it to me because they couldn't stand having to teach me how to drive."  

"And you didn't think this was important information to tell me before I let you drive my car?" Nikolas asked annoyed.

"Well I knew you wouldn't let me drive if I told you, and I don't own a car so when I get the chance to drive, I take it."

Nik laughed. "So I let a technically unlicensed driver drive my car?"

"Yeah that's just about it. Are you mad?"

"Can't be, I think it is funny."

Kay looked at him shocked. "You're serious?"

"Yes I am, you're the first person to make me laugh in a long time." 

"So you finally came home." Alexis said as Kay came in. "Did you have fun with Nik?"

"How did you find out?" Kay asked as she put her purse down.

"Emily called."

"Oh so Sonny knows?"

"Yes and before I tell you anything more I want to know if you had a good time." She said as Kay walked over and sat down on the couch next to her.

"I did, for the first time in a long time I did."

"I'm glad. But I've got some not so good news for you."

"Oh great, what is it?"

"Sonny has decided that we're going a "family" trip starting tomorrow morning."

"Because of tonight?"

"Because he's well over protective of you."

"And he thinks us going away is going to protect me?"

"Well he… he just wants to make sure you're safe, he just doesn't really know what to do that."

"Do you think Nik could come with us?"

"Well let me put it this way, as long as Sonny doesn't say no then he came come."

"So I shouldn't tell him?"

"Well he can't say no if you don't ask him can he?" Alexis said smiling.

"Maybe we should have called a head." Ethan said worried to Theresa.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Theresa said smiling.

"But what if he's busy." Ethan asked worried.

"Then he'd clear his schedule for his family." 

"He'd do that?"

"Yes, his family means everything to him, it always has." 

"But what about his non-family?"

"What are you talking about?" Theresa asked confused.

"What about me? Is going to be ok with me?" Ethan finally asked.

"Well he won't necessarily kill you if that's what you're worried about." Theresa said.

"Necessarily? Kill me?" Ethan asked shocked.


	15. Undeniable 15

Title: Undeniable 15/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Is something wrong?" Sonny asked as he came into Kay's room where she was packing their bags.

"Where would get that idea from?" Kay asked.

"Well you don't look very happy and you did lie to me last night." 

"I'm sorry…" She started to say.

"Look I know you don't know me, and you probably don't think you owe me any kind of an explanation, but I want you to understand this. As long as you're living in my house, eating my food and using my money, you need to follow my rules."

"Oh really?"

"I don't really know what you know or have heard about me but let me tell you something I have few people that I let close to me because I expect a lot from people."

"You have a son right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was just wondering you consider him one of these people?"

"Of course."

"And does he have to follow these rules?"

"No, what are you asking this stuff for?"

"Because I'm legally your daughter, I tell people you're my father and I call you dad but you don't seem to think of me as one. I want to know why."

"Because I don't know who you are and you haven't yet to give me a reason to. I don't even know you."

"And you think if you keep treating like a guest in your house that has to follow a set of rules, you will get to know me?"

"I would hope so."

"Well here's something you might want to know about me. I do not trust just any one with my personal business. And if you keep treating me like this then the only thing that could possibly happen is, I will leave!" Kay screamed.

"Fine, do that! You will have nowhere's to go. You're broke remember?"

"Fine, then I'll stay till I earn enough money for us to leave!"

"Fine, I'll see you two down stairs in ten minutes!" Sonny said as he started to leave.

"Wait! Where are we going?"

"To one of my privately owned islands." Sonny said as he walked out the room.

"Nikolas?" Johnny asked Alexis shocked.

"Yes, I just want you to bring this to him with out telling Sonny."

"Why?"

"Because Kay wants to get a message to him and she asked me to but since I'm going with Sonny to the island I need you to do it."

"And not tell Sonny?"

"Yes, I already said that."

"I can't lie to Sonny."

"Yes you can, you've done it before."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember that night last year when Sonny let you off because you told him you were sick but you were really out with his sister?"

"How did you find out about that?"

 "I can't tell you but what I can tell is, if you don't do this then Sonny will find out about this." 

"You wouldn't."

"You want to bet your job on that?" Alexis said with a smile.

"Fine, I'll do it but you do realize I've now got something on you."

"No, I'm still got more on you."

"What?"

"You will find out when I need it."

"I hope Sonny realizes his girlfriend is a blackmailer."

"He married Carly, I don't think he cares."

"True." Johnny said.

"I hear you were out last night." Stefan said as he came in the room.

"Yes, uncle I was. What are you keeping track of me now or something?" Nikolas asked as he looked up from his computer.

"No, I just got a call from a very concerned friend of yours, telling me that you did something last night that is not good for you."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, so what did you do?"

"I met a friend of mine and gave her a look around town."

"And dented one of the cars?"

"She dented one of the cars."

"You let her drive?"

"Not my best decision ever made but yes I did." 

"Excuse me." Johnny said as he came in.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked mad.

"I just came to deliver something to Nikolas."

"From who?" Nikolas asked.

"From Kay." 

"How does Kay know you?" Nikolas asked.

"I can't tell you anything more. Your Aunt Alexis just told me to give the letter." Johnny said as he handed into Nikolas. "And to tell you to read it soon." Johnny said as he started to leave.

"So who's Kay?"

"The friend I was with last night."

"And she knows Sonny?"

"I don't know Uncle. Now will you please let me read the note?" Nikolas asked.

"Sure, read it." Stefan said as he sat down on the couch.

"Nik,

                By the time you read this, I will all ready gone. My father has decided to take us on a vacation. I think mainly to get me away from you but I do not know why. Your aunt told me that if you wanted to she would find some way to get you to the island. I hope you can get there. And before you start wondering why one of Sonny Corinthos's men delivered this, I might as well tell you Sonny is my father. I don't know what you know about him or have heard but he's taking care of me. I hope this does not scare you off because you seem really nice. I have to go and give this to your aunt now before we have to leave. I hope to see you soon.

                Kay."

Nikolas put the note down and picked up the phone. He dialed Alexis's number. "What island are you headed to?"

"So this is Port Charles?" Sheridan asked as they entered the town. 

"Yep not much of a town."

"So where does your cousin live?" Sheridan asked.

"In a pent house. We're almost there." Luis said.

"You know I'm kind of nervous." Sheridan said.

"Really? Why?" Luis asked.

"Because I'm about to met your very rich and mobster like cousin." Sheridan said as Luis pulled up to the penthouse.

"Don't be." He said as they got out.

"Hey guys did you see the limo that just left here?" Ethan asked as he came up with Theresa.

"Yeah, it's nice." Miguel said as he watched it leave. He got a weird feeling as he watched it leave.

"Yeah, someone sure is rich if they can afford that." Theresa said.

"Yeah, I guess." Ethan said. He two was watching the limo leave.

"Come on, let's go inside." Pilar said as she started to head in side.


	16. Undeniable 16

Title: Undeniable 16/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"What's wrong?" Jason asked Sonny as he came over to him.

"It's Kay." Sonny said.

"What happened?"

"We had a big argument before we left. She said they she's going to leave as soon as she gets enough money to leave."

"Isn't that a good thing? You won't have to take care of her or Mitheo anymore."

"Yeah I guess. Jason, am I really uncaring to her?"

"Not going to answer that."

"Then the answers is yes. That means she's right." Sonny said sadly.

"I know I might be out line here but do you care for her like a daughter?"

"Maybe, I don't know. She is a stranger right? Who came into my life out of nowhere's with her son and now I'm the one who's attached to her. That doesn't make any sense."

"Well in that case maybe you should tell her that you attached to her except you might one to use the word caring. It seems she has not had any one caring for her in a long time. She might actually feel the same way."

"And I do this how?"

"You tell her you want to talk to her and then say the words. You are looking like you think it is impossible. It shouldn't be that hard."

"This coming from the guy whose often thought of as a statue." Sonny said sarcastically.

"You know we need to get a penthouse like this. I like it." Courtney said as she came out of the kitchen in her robe.

"Well if Sonny gives me a raise then we'll start looking at penthouses but till then our apartment will have to do." Johnny said as he came in the door.

"Well as long as you're living in the place I am, I'm fine with it." 

"How long have you been here any way?"

"A little while, Sonny called me about us staying here if he wanted to while he was gone. The only thing he told me was we couldn't go in the kitchen."

"And the first thing you do of course is go in kitchen?"

"Well I've never been very good at following orders." Courtney said smiling.

There was a knock at the door.

"You expecting some one?" Johnny asked Courtney.

"No, no one knows we're here." Courtney said worried.

"Then go over there. I am going to answer it. It could be some thinking Sonny's still here." Johnny said as he opened the door. He was shocked to see Sonny's Aunt and her family standing there. "Pilar? Theresa? Miguel? Luis?" Johnny asked shocked.

"Johnny, it's been a long time." Pilar said as she hugged him.

"Come in. Come in." Johnny said as they walked in. 

"Where's Micheal?" Luis asked.

"He's on vacation." Courtney said.

Pilar looked at Johnny questionably.

"Oh Pilar this is my wife Courtney." Johnny said.

"Nice to meet you, so when are you expecting?" Pilar asked.

"I'm … well I'm not pregnant." Courtney said shocked.

"I'm sorry, you just have that glow, it was a mistake." Pilar said looking at Johnny worried.

"It's ok. Oh Courtney this is your brother's Aunt Pilar, cousin Luis, Theresa, Miguel and…" Johnny said looking at Sheridan, Charity and Ethan.

"Sheridan Crane Lopiz-Fitgerald, I'm Luis's wife." Sheridan said.

"I'm Ethan Winthrop, I'm Theresa's boyfriend." Ethan said.

"And I'm Charity Standish, I'm Miguel's girlfriend." Charity said.

"It's nice to meet you all. You're the first members of my brother's family I've meet, well other than Kay and Mitheo that is." Courtney said.

"Kay?" Miguel asked worried.

"Yeah she's Sonny's daughter and Mitheo is her son." Courtney said. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just my half sister, Kay disappeared a long time ago and when ever we hear the name Kay we get a little hopeful." Ethan said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wish I could help you, I know if I lost Sonny I would be crushed." 

"Where's Kay from?" Miguel asked.

"You know I don't really know. She just showed up with her son a little while ago. I'm guessing her mother put her up for adoption before she died." Courtney said.

"That would explain why he never mentioned her before, who's her mother?" Pilar asked.

"Brenda, I think. I never met her; she died three years before I came here. You know I'm really sorry you missed Sonny, do you want me to call him for you and you can talk to him on the phone?" 

"Yeah, I guess. You know we were really hoping to surprise him." Theresa said sadly.

"You surprised us and there's no doubt you would have surprised Sonny."  Johnny said.

"So how are you doing?" Alexis asked as she sat down next to Kay who was holding Mitheo.

"Shh, I just got him to sleep." Kay said as she laid him down in the carrier and followed Alexis to the other couch. "I've been trying to get him to asleep since we left."

"He's so gorgeous when he's sleeping."

"Yeah he looks just like his dad." Kay said sadly. 

"How about let's not bring up bad memories?" Alexis suggested.

"I like that idea, you asked me a question right?" Kay asked smiling

"Yes, I wanted to know how you were doing."

"I'm ok I guess." Kay lied.

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this since you're my dad's girlfriend and all."

"Tell me what happened Kay. Please?" Alexis asked.

"We had a fight, he told me I had rules to follow and that he doesn't think of me as his daughter. I mean I know I cannot expect him to do or say anything but just once I'd like for someone to just I don't know is it asking to much to care?" Kay asked as tears started to come down her face.

"Oh Kay, I'm so sorry." Alexis said as she held her. "Look Sonny does care about you. He just… he is a little bit insecure in himself so he takes it on other people. He had a bad child hood and maybe if you give him another chance he'll tell you about it."

"Give him another chance? I'm not so sure he even wants one."

"Believe me he does."

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked Nikolas as he packed a bag.

"To the airport." 

"You're going after Sonny's daughter aren't you? Why? You know what Sonny is capable of." Stefan said shocked

"Yes, I'm going after his daughter. And it doesn't matter to me what Sonny can or can't do.  Uncle, she's the first person I've found since Gia left that can make me laugh and I want to laugh."

"There will be other girls."

"Maybe, but you can't promise me that any of them are going to be like Kay is, can you?"

"No, I can't but…"

"There's nothing you can say to convince me to stay, so just let me go."

"You're the Prince, you should watch who you associate with. How do you know she's not just after you because you're the Prince?"

"Because she doesn't I'm the Prince."

"So you're lying to her?"

"I'll tell her the truth."

"Right, you don't think she'll be hurt that you lied to her?"

"I hope not but I don't really care. I have got to, Uncle. Bye." Nikolas said as he headed out of the house.

The phone rang again. Micheal got up and went looking for Sonny. "Dad?" 

"What's wrong?" Carly asked as she ran into him as she was leaving the bathroom.

"Dad's phones ringing." Micheal said.

"Sonny! Jason!" Carly screamed.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked worried as he came out the back room.

"Sonny's phone is ringing."  Carly said.

"I'll go get him." Jason said as he went off.

"Shouldn't we answer it?" Kay asked Alexis.

"It might wake up the baby, so I would answer it." Alexis said.

Kay went over to the phone and picked it up. "Sonny Corinthos's phone. Who's this?"

"It's Courtney. Can you get your dad? His family is here and they want to talk to him. Actually why don't you talk to him they're dieing to meet you." Courtney said as she handed the phone to Miguel. "It's your cousin." She whispered.

"Hello Kay?" Miguel asked.

Kay dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom. 

"What's wrong with her?" Sonny asked Alexis.

"I don't know. She answered the phone and then freaked out. I am going to go check on her. You get the phone." Alexis said as she headed off the bathroom.

"Hello?" Sonny asked.

"Cousin Micheal, what just happened?" Miguel asked worried. "Is your daughter ok?"

"Miguel? What is wrong? Why are you calling me?" Sonny asked worried.

"Nothing's wrong. We just came to surprise you. You weren't here and your sister said she'd call you so we could talk to you."

Sonny laughed. "You couldn't call first?"

"Family doesn't have to call." Miguel said. 

"Yeah I know." Sonny said sarcastically. 

Alexis came back out with Kay. "She's better I think."

"What happened?" Sonny asked.

"She won't tell me. Who's on the phone any way?" Alexis asked.

"It's Miguel, apparently Aunt Pilar took everyone on a rode trip to visit me."

"Aunt Pilar?" Kay asked shocked.

"Yeah, she's my mother's sister."

"Oh great!" Kay said sarcastically.

"You want to talk to her?" Sonny asked. "Miguel, put my aunt on the phone." He said into the phone.

"No, no I can't! I… I think I'm going to be sick." Kay said as she ran to the bathroom.

"Maybe she's not good on planes?" Alexis offered.

"Micheal?" Pilar asked.

"Talk to your aunt. I'll take care of her." Alexis said as she went off.

"I'm sorry. It's so good to hear you voice." Sonny said to Pilar.

"It's nice to hear yours too. Is your daughter ok? You sound worried."

"She's just a little sick that's all. How did you all know I had a daughter?"

"Your sister told us."

"Of course." Sonny said.


	17. Undeniable 17

Title: Undeniable 17/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"So is she ok?" Sonny asked Alexis as she came back into back into their room.

"She'll be fine, I think."

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Sonny said getting up.

"No, we need to talk before you go talk to her." Alexis said.

"About what?" Sonny asked.

"About you and Kay."

"Oh she told you what happened?" Sonny said sadly.

"The question is why didn't you?"

"I was going to."

"Right, well you can talk about it with me now."

"You already know what happened."

"No I know what Kay thinks happened, and how she is hurt but what I don't know is what you think happened and why you hurt her."

"I really didn't mean to."

"You never mean to."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sonny asked.

"What it means is that Kay isn't some one who works for who you can bark orders at and will do them with out a complaint nor is she some grown person how knows better than to take you seriously. She's a teenage girl who has been hurt so many times that she expects other to hurt her to so she's built this wall around her that she's gotten so used to. Sound familiar?"

"Should it?"

"Sonny, I know you had a horrible child hood and you've been hurt a lot so you put up a wall to, the only problem is yours cuts people that aren't trying to hurt you. Kay, wants you to care for her, she wants to take that wall down, just like you do but to be able to do that you both have to take down your walls and let the other one care for you."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It's not and I don't think it will be but you know I really don't think that it was by accident that you found her, I think there was a reason. I think you both need each other."

"What if you're wrong?"

"I'm never wrong." Alexis said smiling.

"Kay?" Nik asked as he opened the door to her room. He was shocked not to see her.

"I'll be out in minute just let me get Mitheo cleaned up real quick." Kay said from the bathroom.

"Mitheo who's Mitheo?" Nik asked confused.

Kay came out of the bathroom. "He's my son."

"Your son? Man, you are just full of surprises aren't you." Nik said sarcastically.

"Yeah that's me just a regular laugh riot. Look can you hold him for a second I need to go… to change." Kay said nervously.

"Sure." Nik said as she handed Mitheo to him.

"I'll be back in a little while." She as she left the room.

Nik sat down on the bed. "Well buddy I guess it's just you and me." He said looking at Mitheo. "I know we never actually got a formal introduction. I'm Nikolas and don't say it you're Mitheo. You know you're lucky. I mean I don't know your father but I know your mother and she's really special. Something about her smile is just I don't." Mitheo coed. "But you do." Nikolas said laughing. "Normally if I met a girl that kept so many secrets from me I'd run but I can't seem to do that with your mother. I know I may regret not running but I just can't. So do you any other secrets your mother's hiding that I might want to know?" Mitheo just smiled. "But she's your mother and you can't tell me. That is ok I understand. I wouldn't rat out my mother for anything either."

Kay leaned up against the door way and smiled. She had not needed to change; she just needed to get out of there. She was glad she had not gone far, she liked watching Nik with Mitheo. 

"Momma." Mitheo said as he pointed to the door.

"Momma? No buddy your mother left for a second." Nikolas said. "I think, she did any way." Nikolas said getting up and opening the door. He smiled when he saw Kay. "Had to go change huh?" 

"Couldn't find Max and he has my stuff." Kay said walking in. "I just got back."

"Right." Nik said smiling. "Well while you were gone me and the little guy here talked."

"Oh really? So what did you talk about?" Kay asked knowingly.

"Nothing, just guy stuff. So I got a question is there anything else you keeping from me?" 

"Is there anything else you're keeping from me, Nikolas?" Kay said with a smile.

"If you heard that then Max must have been real close." Nik said smiling.

"So what he was? You still haven't answered my question."

"Either have you." 

"Kay?" Sonny asked as he knocked on the door. 

"Hide now!" Kay said scared.

"Where exactly?"

"In the closet hurry." Kay pleaded.

"Ok, ok but take Mitheo." Nik said as he handed him to her. "Bye." He said as he went into the closet.

"Come in." Kay said as she sat down on the bed.

"What took you so long?" Sonny asked suspicious.

"I had to get dressed." Kay said lying.

"You're wearing the same thing you wore on the place." Sonny said.

"Right, well… what do you want any way?" Kay asked giving up.

"To say I'm sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you Truth is I do care about you. I am just… I have been really hurt by people in my life and so I am a little skeptic of new people but I want you to trust me, Kay. If there's anything I can do just ask."

"What happened to you?" Kay asked.

"Well for starts my father abandoned me and my step-father… used my mother and I as punching bags…." Sonny said trying not to go to far back into bad memories.

"I'm sorry, I had no clue. I wouldn't have brought up bad memories like that if I'd known."

"It's ok, maybe telling you will help you understand me better. And maybe when you're ready you can tell me what caused you to run away but there's no rush." Sonny said getting up. "We're going to go down to the beach in about hour as a family. I would like if you'd come."

"Why?"   

"Because we wouldn't be a family with my daughter and grandson there with me." Sonny said smiling as he started to leave.

"Wait." Kay said getting up and laying Mitheo on the bed.

"What?" Sonny asked as he turned around.

"Thanks, for calling me your daughter and when I'm ready, you'll be the first person I'll tell." Kay said as she gave him a hug. "I'll see you in an hour, dad." Kay said smiling as Sonny closed the door.

"So you ran away and Sonny isn't your father?" Nikolas asked as he came out of the closet.

"Yeah I forgot to mention that didn't I?"

"Yeah, you planning on explaining that?"

"Not until you tell me more about you because for all I know you're lying too."

"Fine, but after you get back from the beach, wouldn't want you to miss out on family things, I can see how important they are to you."

"Thanks, so where will I find you when I get back?" Kay asked.

"Right here." Nikolas said sitting down on the bed.

"No I don't think so." 

"Well I don't have room, Alexis couldn't get me one with out tipping off Sonny and you've got a couch."

"Fine, but if my father…"

"He won't, I promise." 

"So this obviously runs in the family." Courtney said as she took another spoonful of Pilar's soup.

"Yeah Pilar is only second best to your brother." Johnny said.

"No he's only second best to me. I taught his mother everything she knew and in turn she taught him everything he know." Pilar said.

"I wouldn't argue with her or she may just poison your next meal." Miguel said speaking up.

"I've never poisoned any one's food." Pilar said defensively.

"That's what she wants you to think." Luis said smiling.

"That's something else Micheal got from his mother's side of the family, his talent of deception." Theresa said.

"Ok you three are not getting any more food!" Pilar said.

"You know guys I think she means it." Johnny said.

"Fine, it'll be tomato soup cake for me when I get home." Miguel said.

"And I'll be eating out." Luis said.

"I'll be cooking." Theresa said.

"I don't know which ones worst, Theresa's cooking, tomato soup cake or eating out in Harmony." Johnny said laughing.


	18. Undeniable 18

Title: Undeniable 18/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

Nikolas sat down on the bed and took out his cell phone, dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Where are you?" Stefan asked mad.

"It's nice to talk to you too, Uncle." Nikolas said sarcastically.

"When are you going to get your brain back and come back?" Stefan asked.

"When I'm sure that she's coming back with me."

"She's a Corinthos, Sonny's daughter and despite what you would like to think she's just using you to get to your crown."

"Sure, uncle she thought up this whole plan just to take my money, even though she doesn't even know I have any. Yeah, that makes perfect sense." Nikolas said sarcastically.

"It's happens you're a prince and people will use to get to the empire." 

"Look I called to get Chloe to do something for me."

"No, I'm not letting you talk to her if it's going to keep you there." Stefan said.

"She is going to be my aunt soon so shouldn't I be allowed to talk to her?" Nikolas said.

"Not if you're going to use your future aunt to help you do something that I don't want you to do." Stefan said.

"Oh is Nikolas on the phone? Can I talk to him?" Chloe asked walking up to Stefan.

"You did that on purpose." Stefan said to Nikolas.

"Yeah well I know you uncle and I knew eventually you'd say something to make Chloe realize I was the phone." Nikolas said smiling.

"Here he is." Stefan said annoyed as he handed the phone to Chloe.

"What did you do to make him so mad?" Chloe asked.

"Who me? I'd never do anything to make my uncle mad." Nikolas said smiling.

"Right, so is it true that you snuck on one of Sonny's planes just to be with his daughter?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, very much true, I'm in her hotel room right now. Everyone is at the beach."

"So I'm guessing you like her?"

"Very much so."

"That's a good sound to hear."

"What sound?"

"You happy."

"Yeah I like the sound too. Now Chloe, can I ask a favor?"

"Depends, can I tell your uncle about it?"

"No, but it's for a good cause."

"Tell me the cause first."

"It's for Kay. I need to get some information that I can't get here, since everything here is watched by Sonny."

"Ok, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to do a missing persons search for me."

"Missing persons?"

"Yes, I want you to look for anyone by the name of Kay, who ran away."

"Ok, but why?"

"I'll explain when I get back. Can you call me when you find the information?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Thanks so much Chloe."

"You're welcome. But I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Make sure she's the one before you get hurt again, I don't think we could take that again."

"I'll make sure. And Chloe?"

"What?"

"You'll be a very good aunt when you finally marry my uncle."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"I don't think he gets the concept of building a castle." Micheal said to Sonny as Mitheo sat in the sand next to Micheal 

"Well he's only three-months old. He doesn't get the concept of much yet." Sonny said smiling.

"But he just sits there and eats the sand." Micheal complained.

"Why didn't you say something? He's not supposed to eat the sand." Kay said freaking out.

"Well that's not my fault, someone obviously forgot to tell him that." Micheal said.

"Kay, relax he's not going to die from it. Just watch him now. Micheal, probably ate a couple things when he was little that if I would have know about I would have freaked out too." Carly said.

"Fine, I'll try to relax." Kay said sitting back down. She turned to Sonny. "Do you always where that suit of yours?" She asked smiling.

"What are you implying?" He asked.

"We're out on the beach and you're under a umbrella in a suit. Something doesn't seem right here." Kay pointed out.

"Nothing about your father ever seems right." Carly said smiling.

Sonny glared at her. 

"You know what? Jas, how about we take a walk, far away from here." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"I guess, we'll be back in a little while. Try not to get yourself shot while I'm gone." Jason said smiling to Sonny.

"If you were really scared about that you won't leave me with out a bodyguard." Sonny said.

"Well you've got two women here who will probably do a lot better at scaring people away than I ever would." Jason said smiling at Kay and Alexis. 

"Jason, leave now!" Alexis said faking anger.

Jason ran off with Carly.

"So you still didn't give me an explanation." Kay said to Sonny.

"Why is it me you are attacking? Alexis, here is the one who's also in suit." Sonny said gesturing to Alexis.

"Yes but Alexis isn't my step-mother yet, and you are my father now." Kay pointed out.

"Yet? Dad, are you in Alexis getting married?" Micheal asked.

"Kay!" Sonny screamed.

"Micheal, let's let Alexis and dad be alone. You, Mitheo and I will go try to chase the waves." Kay said as she picked up Mitheo and grabbed Michael's hand.

"But I want to know if they're getting married!" Micheal said mad.

"I'll explain that to you, now come on." Kay said dragging him off.

"I can't believe she just said that!" Sonny said mad.

"Why not? I am technically the closest thing to a stepmother she has ever had. Plus I do seem to be in your life and hers a lot." Alexis pointed out.

"But getting married?"

"What you don't ever think of marrying me?" Alexis asked sadly.

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah well you didn't say you had either." Alexis said mad.

"Are you mad?"  Sonny asked shocked.

"If I was would you care?" Alexis asked getting up.

"Yes, I would. I'd care a lot." Sonny said getting up.

"But not like you'd care if I was your wife?"

"Wait, we're not going to have a fight about what Kay said are we?" He asked shocked.

"Well it seems we are."

"This is crazy, there's no reason to argue."

"Yes there is. Sonny I am not going to date you forever. And I'd like to know that you actually have some plans of commitment in our future." Alexis said starting to leave.

"So how long exactly are you going to stare at that picture?" Hank asked as he came into the Sam's office.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"That picture of you and Kay, when she was born. You've been staring at it for a little while now." 

"I know." Sam said putting the picture down. "So do you need something?"

"We thought…" Hank said as Jessica, Reese, Noah, John and Simone walked into the police station. "We thought we'd help celebrate her birthday with you."

"You all remembered?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yeah, of course. We used to throw these really big parties. I would even come home for them." Noah said.

"Speaking of coming home when did you get here?" Sam asked.

"A little while ago. Uncle Hank called me and told me how worried you were and I enlisted the help of my brothers and sisters and one of her best friends." Noah said smiling at Simone.

"Yeah I might not have know my sister really well but I wish I did." John said.

"Yeah me too." Sam said sadly.

"You know eighteen is a big birthday. I bet she's having a big celebration tomorrow." Reese said.

Jessica elbowed him. "But she's probably wishing she could spend it with us though."

"I hope so. You know I can't believe tomorrow morning my little girl will be eighteen." Sam said.

"Yeah who'd ever thought she'd survive that long?" Simone said. "I sure didn't."

"Yeah Kay was always getting in one thing or another, that's just how she was."  Noah said.

"Yeah I think she was only second to you Noah." Sam said.

"What exactly are you implying?" Noah asked faking shock.

"Oh come one you were pretty famous for the things you got in." Sam said. "You're the reason your mother and I had to make rules to begin with."

"Yeah well I had help from Whit and Resa." Noah pointed out.

"Yeah my dad just about threw a party when you left for collage, he was so happy." Simone said smiling.

"Yeah I remember he gave me a going away gift. It was a suitcase. I think it was a sign to pack everything and not come back." Noah said smiling.

"You know I think I was ripped off here." Jessica said.

"How's that?" Sam asked.

"Well Noah had Whitney and Theresa. Kay had Miguel and Simone and I have Reese." Jessica said sadly.

"Hey!" Reese said defensively.

"Yeah the three musketeers just kept being passed on. One Bennett, one Lopiz-Fitgerald and one Russell." Noah said sadly.

"The three musketeers." Simone said sadly.

"Nik? You still up?" Kay asked as her and Mitheo came in the room.

"Yeah what's up?" Nikolas asked coming from the bathroom.

"I was hoping we could talk but…" Kay started to say sadly.

"But what?" 

"But my dad has a fancy dinner planned for us as a family." Kay said sadly trying not to smile.

"And you're happy about that. I am glad. Look just go, don't worry about me I'll be fine." Nikolas said faking a smile.

"Oh you're so sweet! I've just got to change and then we'll be off." Kay said heading to the closet to get her dress.

Nikolas' cell phone rang. 

"Who's calling you?" Kay asked.

"Don't know." Nikolas said picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Nikolas, it's Chloe. I've got the information you need." 

"Good, but you can't tell me over the phone."

"Who are you talking to?" Kay asked coming out in her dress. 

"My other aunt." Nikolas said.

"Oh tell Kristina hi." Kay said happily as she put her makeup on.

"I'm not Kristina." Chloe said. "And I'm not your aunt."

"Just go with it, ok?" Nikolas said.

"Sure, so how about I fax the information to Alexis and you get it before she does?" Chloe offered. "You think you can do that?"

"I'm hoping I can, thanks Kristina. I've got to go." 

"You know your family just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Chloe said hanging up.

Nikolas turned and faced Kay. "Kristina, just worries about me. You look very beautiful by the way." Nikolas said looking at Kay in a gorgeous blue dress.

"Thank you, beautiful is kind of what I'm going for any way."

"You don't have to worry about it, you're already there."

"Again thanks, um we've got to." Kay said grabbing Mitheo. "You know I wish you could go."

"Me too, but it's ok." Nikolas said as she went out the door. He waited twenty minutes before he went for Alexis and Sonny's room. He found the fax quickly and took it back to his room. When he got there, he opened it. "Have you seen this person?" There was a picture of Kay. "Name: Kathleen Bennett. Nickname: Kay….."


	19. Undeniable 19

Title: Undeniable 19/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Kay, you look very nice." Carly said as Kay and Mitheo entered.

"Thanks, you look nice too." Kay said as she sat down.

"Where's Alexis?" Jason asked Sonny as he sat down.

"Last I check she was still in our room." Sonny said annoyed.

"Is she planning on eating with us?" Kay asked worried.

"Last time I asked, she threw her shoe at me." Sonny said mad.

Kay started to laugh. "What did you do to her?"

"What did I do to her! You're the one that started this."  Sonny said.

"How did I start this?" Kay asked confused.

"You brought up the idea of marriage and since I haven't proposed to her, she's mad at me."

"Why haven't you proposed to her?" Kay asked.

"Have you seen what happened to the last three people I married? Lily's dead, I left Brenda at the alter and she's dead and Carly is married to my best friend." Sonny said looking at Carly.

"Maybe forth time is the charm?" Kay offered.

"Kay, marriage just isn't something you want to talk to me about." Sonny warned.

"Well how about I go talk to Alexis for you?" Kay offered.

"That's a good idea, I'll take the baby." Carly said as she grabbed Mitheo before Sonny could protest.

Kay got up and headed to Sonny and Alexis's room. 

"I don't think she should really get involved this. She's never seen Alexis upset." Sonny told Carly.

"Well it might be a learning experience for her. You know what not to do when you're upset." Carly said smiling.

"Alexis?" Kay asked as she knocked on their door.

"If your dad sent you then go away!" Alexis screamed.

Kay opened the door. "My dad didn't send me, I came to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Alexis asked shocked from the balcony.

"For starting a fight between you and my dad." Kay said as she headed out to balcony, she tried not to step on all the clothes that were on the floor. "Were you going to jump?" Kay asked worried.

"No wouldn't dare because knowing your father there is probably a trampoline out there and I'll just bounce back." Alexis said sarcastically.

"He'd do that?"

"Yeah just so I'd have to keep bouncing till he got back and he'd have to rescue me off the damn thing."

"Why would he do that?"

"So after he rescued me I would be so grateful that I forget all about out fight and we'd be happy."

"You don't want to end the fight?"

"No, it's something that we've been needing to talk about for a while now."

"Why do you need to talk about it?"

"Because I need to know where this is headed, if it's headed any where's."

"So you'd want him to propose just because you're in fight? Doesn't that lose the whole romantic element to it? I mean wouldn't you want your first proposal to be something a little more?"

"It's not my first proposal. I've been married once and engaged once."

"Won't have guessed."

"Why?"

"You seem new at this like you haven't really ever been though this."

"Well in a way I haven't. My first marriage was fake and my engagement well I ran from it."

 "Well you and my dad have something else in common, you've both left people at the altar." Kay said smiling.

"Yeah I guess."

"Alexis can I give you some advice if you don't mind?" Kay asked.

"Why not?"

"From what I've seen my dad is a little uneasy when it come to the M word because of everything that has happened and if he's going to ever think of it again I don't think he wants to be forced into it. I think if you keep trying to force him into it, he is going to leave. And I know you do not want that, you seem to really love him."

"I do."

"So give him time, he will propose eventually, I know he will." Kay said smiling.

"And if he doesn't?"

"I'll force him to, for your sake."

"So you decided to forgot our fight?" Sonny asked Alexis as they entered the room after dinner.

"I decided it was pointless to fight with you about it."

"You've never given up on something this quickly."

"Well you're daughter pointed out to me the fine points of waiting and letting you win an argument every once and awhile."

"Oh really? So her coming to check on you was a good thing?"

"Yeah it really was, she knows some things Sonny. Some things that most kids her age don't."

"Yeah she's defiantly one of a kind." Sonny said smiling.

Alexis's phone started to ring. "I've got to answer that."

"Fine but turn it off after that, I'd like to spend the night with you not the phone." 

"I will." Alexis said as she answered it. "Alexis Davis."

"Alexis, I've got some information." Nikolas said.

"Really? About what?" Alexis asked worried.

"Kay."

"Why do you have that information?" Alexis asked as she headed out to balcony.

"Because I wanted to find if there was anything else she was hiding and I found something."

"I don't want to hear it, you shouldn't have done that Nikolas, it's her business not yours."

"I know that but it's her birthday ok?"

"Her birthday? What are you talking about?"

"At three in the morning, she'll be eighteen."

"She didn't mention this."

"I know, look I think she'd really appreciate it if you did something."

"Me?"

"Her father, brother and future step-mother."

"Future step-mother? Look I don't think…"

"It's her eighteen birthday, that's a big thing for her, even though she may not say it."

"Ok, but how am I supposed to explain how I got this information?"

"Tell her I gave it to you. I'm going to wake her up tonight at 3 to tell her happy birthday."

"And tell her what you did?"

"I'll think you'll understand."

"You better hope she does, or this is going to be one bad birthday for her."

"For what I can tell she can't really have any worse birthday's then she already has." Nikolas said sadly.

"Ok, I'll see if Sonny will do it." Alexis said giving in.

"Thank you so much." Nikolas said as he hung up.

Alexis walked back into her bedroom and sat down on the bed. "Sonny, I've got some news."

"Miguel?" Ethan asked curiously as he walked into the living room where Miguel looking out the window at the water.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing up? It's late." Ethan asked.

"In about five minutes, she'll be eighteen." Miguel said sadly.

"Who?" Ethan asked confused.

"Kay."

"My sister?"

"Yeah, she was born at three in the morning and today would be her eighteenth birthday."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah well you weren't really part of her family when she had a birthday."

"You miss her don't you?"

"A lot, I…" Miguel started to say.

"You what?" 

"I, I stopped being a good friend to her a long time before she left."

"You can't blame your self."

"Yes I can. I love her and I didn't act like it."

"You loved her like a friend right?"

"No, I really loved her, more than I love Charity."

"Still you can't blame yourself for her leaving."

"Yeah I can, believe me I can." Miguel said seriously.

"Ok Miguel you're really worrying me, what are you talking about?"

"I haven't told any one. I did not want Charity to find out. It would break her heart."

"Find out what?"

"The night before Kay left we slept together." Miguel said sadly. "And I treated her like trash after it. Made her think it was a mistake."

"Was it?"

"No, I knew what I was doing, I wanted to do it but… I freaked out and acted like a coward and blamed her for the whole thing."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I couldn't have her realize that I loved her and…."

"And what?"

"And I couldn't face myself knowing that I had hurt Charity like that."

"What about what you did to Kay?"

"I can't face myself now because of that either." Miguel said sadly. "Every time I think about her, I'm ashamed. I know I caused her so much pain that she had to leave. I just wish I could tell her, it wasn't a mistake and that I love her."

"Maybe you'll get the chance to later. But you shouldn't lie to Charity any more or use her as a Kay substitute. She may not be my favorite person, but even she doesn't deserve that." Ethan said getting up.

"And she deserves to have her heart broken?"

"She already is any way, she just doesn't know it. And you can't keep waiting for Kay and expect her to come back and not care that you're still with her cousin because she will."

"Yeah, I know that."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Do what I have to but Ethan I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone about what happened. I don't think I can take my family and the people I care about being ashamed of me, on top of everything else."

"Well I'm not going to lie to anyone if that's what you're asking."

"No I'm don't want you to, I just… I don't want you telling  them unless they ask."

"Ok and if Theresa ask I'll tell but Miguel, please try to do the right thing now so if my sister ever does come back she'll stay."


	20. Undeniable 20

Title: Undeniable 20/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Kay, wake up." Nikolas said as he nudged her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worried not opening her eyes.

"Not really." Nikolas said.

"Then let me sleep." Kay said.

"No, it's your birthday, you just turned eighteen, don't you want to celebrate with me?"

"My…. Wait how did you know that?" Kay asked worried.

"I've did a little research but I'm glad I did, if I hadn't I wouldn't know it was your birthday."

"I don't want to celebrate it ok? I stopped celebrate my birthday years ago, Nik and I don't see a reason to start celebrating again." Kay said sadly.

"I do, I see many reasons."

"Oh really and what would those be?"

"Me, your dad, Alexis, Micheal. All these people who love you and are glad you were born and want to celebrate this with you."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on, it's three in the morning and we're both awake, I mean what's the point of being awake at this hour of the morning if not to celebrate your birthday?"

"Ok, ok so what do you have planned?"

"Well…" Nikolas said getting up and going into the bathroom and coming out with a box.

"What's that?"

"It's… it's not that big of a deal really and considering that I couldn't go and buy you anything…" Nikolas said nervously.

"Just give it to me!" She said as she grabbed it and opened the box. It was picture of her, Mitheo, Sonny, Alexis, Micheal, Jason and Carly.

"How did you…?" She asked.

"I brought my camera with me and I took a picture of all of you when you were on the beach and I printed it out. I know it's not much of anything but I knew you didn't have any pictures of your new family so…" 

"I love it! It's the best present I've ever gotten." She said as she kissed him.

He pulled away. "What was that for?"

"It was…" Kay said nervously. "It was a thank you for the picture."

"I…" Nikolas started to say but he heard a knock on the door. "I told Alexis about your birthday. I've got to go." He said as he went into the closet.

Kay put the picture under her pillow and went to the door when she opened it she was shocked to see Sonny, Alexis, Micheal, Jason and Carly standing there. Sonny was holding a cake.

"Happy 18th Birthday Kay." Sonny said smiling.

"What's this?" Kay asked as everyone came into her room.

"Your father made you a cake." Alexis said.

"Should I eat it?" Kay asked joking.

"Yeah, it's the only thing your father is really good at." Carly said.

"The only thing?" Sonny asked mad.

Kay just laughed. "How did you all find about my birthday?" 

"I had a source, a very reliable source of mine tell me." Alexis said.

"Kay?" Micheal asked as he pulled on her gown. 

"What?" Kay asked looking at him.

"I got you a present." He said holding the badly wrapped gift up to her.

"Thanks Micheal, that means a lot." Kay said as she started to open it. "It's a…" Kay started to say.

"It's a picture of us, I made. See that's you, that's me, that's dad and Alexis and that's my mom and Uncle Jason." Micheal pointed out. 

"I see that now, so where's Mitheo?" Kay asked.

"He's… He's buried in the sand." Micheal said quickly.

"Why?"

"Because he likes the sand." Micheal said lying.

"Ok…" Kay said as she looked at Sonny and mouthed. "What does he have against Mitheo?"

"Micheal, you know that Mitheo is your nephew right?" Sonny said.

"Yes."

"Do you know what that means?" Sonny asked.

"No."

"It means that you're his Uncle like my sister Courtney is to you." Sonny pointed out. "See she's my sister and that makes her your aunt because you're my son and Kay's your sister and Mitheo is her son so that makes you his uncle."

"Ok."

"You know how Courtney always watches you, plays with you…"

"Feeds me candy and lets me play with Rosie?" Micheal said happily

"Yeah that too and since your Mitheo's uncle…"

"I can give him candy and well I'm going to need a dog for him to play with."

"We'll see about that." Sonny said smiling.

"Ok, so Kay would you be ok if I made another picture with Mitheo not in the sand?" He asked.

"I love that." She said as he took the picture back.

"Ok we'll go next. Jason and I got you something." Carly said walking up to her.

"You mean you got me something right? I can't really see Jason getting me anything I'd like." Kay said.

"Ok just for that you're not getting what Johnny and Courtney told me to get you." Jason said.

"Ok, Ok I take it back so what did you and Carly get me?"

"I don't know, she brought it." Jason said.

Kay laughed. "So I was right." She said as she opened the box. It was a key chain with a the words "I'm a bitch, I'm a lover I'm a child, I'm a mother I'm a sinner, I'm a saint I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream I'm nothing in between" on one side and "You know you wouldn't want it any other way" on the other side. "Where's the car?" she asked.

"Well that's up to your father but I know that you probably can't wait to drive and so I thought I'd get you started." Carly said.

"So what made you choose these lyrics?" Kay asked.

"Ok now that I helped with. I asked my sister and she recommend the song. And she told me tell you you'd get her present when you got back." Jason said.

"Right, I almost forgot about Emily." Kay said and then she turned to Sonny. "So dad, what do you think about adding a key to the chain?"

"Sure, the key to the house." Sonny said smiling.

"Well it was a worth a try." Kay said laughing. "Thanks Carly." She said a she hugged her. "And Thanks Jason." She said as she hugged him.

"Ok now here's Johnny and Courtney's gift." He said as he handed the box to her.

"Going to give me any hints on what it is?" Kay asked Jason.

"Not one clue." Jason said smiling.

"Ok I guess I'll have to open it." Kay started to rib open the box. Inside the box was a picture frame with the words that "Home is where your heart is." And written in it said "And we're glad you made our home your home. Love Aunt Courtney and Uncle Johnny" She put it down on her bed. "Does Country always have a way with choosing the perfect words or is it Johnny?" Kay asked as a tear came down her face.

"Courtney, Johnny doesn't talk much." Jason said.

"You should of seen what she gave me on our wedding day, she's always knows just what to say." Carly said.

"Well I won't disagree with that." Kay said.

"Ok, now it's my turn." Alexis said as she walked up to her and handed her an envelope.

"Did you write me a letter or something?" Kay asked confused.

"Open it and you'll see." Alexis said.

Kay opened the letter and took out the contents. "This is…." Kay started to say.

"They're papers that legally make Sonny and Brenda your parents and Mitheo legally your son and whoever you decide to put as the father." Alexis said.

"So we're both really Corinthos know?" Kay asked.

"Officially yes you are. You just need to find someone you trust to sign the father part of Mitheo's birth certificate and then you're covered." Alexis said as she looked at the closet.

Kay hugged her. "Thanks so much Alexis, this mean a lot." 

"You're welcome." Alexis said smiling.

"Ok now I think it's the father's turn to go." Sonny said stepping in front of Alexis.

"You mean this wasn't my gift?" Kay asked confused.

"Part of it I guess but I have something a little bit more… well you'll see." He said as he handed her a small box.

"Will it bite?" Kay asked smiling.

"It might but I took out its venom so you won't die."

"Thanks for that." She said as she opened up the box. Inside the box was a silver locket. Kay took it out.

"If you open it there's a picture of Mitheo that I took while I was watching him and there's a picture of my mother."

Kay looked at him a little weird.

"I know Mitheo's the most important person in your life and my mother was to me too. And since you've become such an important person to me, I want you to have the person who means the most to me with you." Sonny said as he put the necklace on her. 

Kay was crying now. "Thank you so much this means… everything to me." She said as she hugged him tightly.

"And you mean everything to me so it's a nice trade off." Sonny said trying not to cry.

"Ok how about some cake." Jason said trying to distract everyone so that Sonny would not have to worry about losing it in front of everyone.

"I warning you I don't cook cakes." Sonny said.

"Well if you cooked it, it's probably good." Alexis said. "So what did you put in it any way?"

"What ever the box told me to." Sonny said.

Everyone looked at him shocked.

"I don't cook deserts and I wasn't given much time to cook this so give me a break." Sonny said.

"I don't care how you made it, it's still good." Kay said as she took a bite.

"I bet she's having a great birthday without us." Sam said to Hank.

"You don't know that, Sam." Hank said.

"Yeah, I do every letter I've ever gotten from her has shown that she likes not being here."

"But it's also shown that she misses you greatly." Hank pointed out.

"But not enough to come back. Damn! You know I wish I'd just get one clue, just one." Sam screamed.

"I may be able to help you with that." An officer said walking up.

"What did you find?" Sam asked quickly.

"Someone seemed to take great interest lately into a missing person's file especially your daughter's."

"Do we know who it was or where they live?"

"We're working on it. Believe me we'll find them." The officer said.

"You know maybe this is the break we've been waiting for." Hank said.

"I sure hope so." Sam said. 


	21. Undeniable 21

Title: Undeniable 21/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Hey you almost ready to go?" Pilar asked as he came into Miguel and Ethan's room.

"Yeah, I think. Do we have to go back?" Miguel asked.

"Is there any reason to stay?" Pilar asked.

"I guess not, it just… it seems so right being here, familiar in a way."

"Well you haven't been here in years so I don't know why that is." 

"I can't really explain it but… I feel like I shouldn't leave for some strange reason." 

"Well if Micheal was here and you could ask him if you and Charity could stay…"

"No just me."

"Right, now why wouldn't you want Charity to stay with you."

"The question is why would I want her to stay?"

"Ok, I know Kay's birthday was yesterday…"

"This has nothing to do with Kay's birthday" Miguel said quickly.

"Sure, look I'm going to go to the car and I know I'll see you down there in a second." Pilar said as she left.

"We're leaving today, you know." Kay said to Nik who was sitting on her bed.

"Yeah I know, but don't you think we should…" Nik started to say.

"But I've got so much to do, pack…." Kay started to say.

"Stop, please." Nik said as he grabbed her arm.

"Why so we can talk about the kiss? Really truly I don't want to talk about the kiss."

"Why not? I mean if it was nothing then this should go quick."

"But what if it wasn't?"

"Was it?"

"Look it happened ok. It probably shouldn't of happened. I know nothing about you, I don't even know what your last name is."

"You've never asked what is was."

"Well I'm asking because for all I know you could be some creep that I was stupid enough to let in my room alone and that I kissed."

"Don't think please."

"What that you're a creep?"

Nik laughed. "If you want to then you can because for all I know I just might be."

"You don't know if you're a creep or not?"

"Well the girl I dated well she said some things…"

"Like that you're a creep?"

"Yeah that and many other horrible things."

"So what did you to her any way?"

"That the thing we were going to get married, she was going to be my princess…." Nikolas started to say.

"Your what?" Kay asked shocked.

"My princess."

"For that to be possible would you have to be a prince?" 

"Yeah well that's what people call me to annoy me."

Kay started thinking. "Her name was Gia right?"

"How did you know that?"

"You're the prince that Emily and Zander what talking about."

"Yeah well Emily's my friend so that would make sense."

"So what exactly are the Prince of?"

"The Prince of the Cassadine Empire."

Kay just started laughing. "You're Prince Nikolas Cassadine. I can't believe I kissed Prince Nikolas Cassadine." She said shocked.

"How did you know my name was Nikolas?"

"I've heard of you, I never thought I'd meet you but…. I did and you have been staying in my room… I've been sharing my bedroom with a prince."

"Ok can you stop mentioning that I'm a prince?"

"Why?"

"Look I don't tell people I'm a prince because they start acting differently like you're doing."

"Don't tell me you just want to be treated like a normal person?"

"Yeah I do and I know you may not understand that but this prince title isn't something I choose, it's something I inherited from my father."

"Stavros?"

"Yeah I guess you read that too. Look I have a heard of time trying to find someone who will not take advantage of the money and power I have. I don't like that."

"Ok I guess I understand that." Kay started laughing again. "I just realized I was about to ask you to sign the birth certificate for my son. He would be the son of a prince!"

"So how do you think this vacation went?" Alexis asked Sonny as she came into their bedroom.

"Very well, I think except for our fight."

"Yeah well something was bond to go wrong."

"Well at least Kay got a good birthday out of it."

"But the problem with that is now you're going to have to live up to the great birthday you just gave her."

"Well I got the money to put on a great one."

"Well I don't think she's cares about the money, no matter what she says. It's the family that matter to her."

"She ran from her family remember?"

"Yeah well this is her chance to get a new family, hopefully a better one."

"I hope we are better because I don't get the idea that her first one was that great."


	22. Undeniable 22

Title: Undeniable 22/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"How's the trace going?" Sam asked the officer as he came into his office.

"Not well, who ever looked at this has practice with covering up their tracks. Every time I get close to find out the state it's coming from, it just stops." The officer said annoyed.

"Great, so the one person since Salem who decides to look at her file has to be hiding." Sam said sarcastically.

"Well I'm not giving up. I've never failed at this before, I'm not about to fail now."

"Good, you know what I'm wondering though is if they read it then why didn't they call me? It's says if you've seen her to call the station."

"Maybe she won't let the person."

"Who's she?" Ethan asked as he came in.

"Your sister." Sam said.

"You found something on Kay?" Luis asked as he came in after Ethan.

"Not yet, we've got a led…" Sam started to say.

"That's great, so we'll find her?" Miguel asked coming in after Luis.

"I don't know. We're having a little trouble finding where it came from." Sam said.

"You have to find her!" Miguel said.

"Miguel, I want to find her too but…" Sam started to say.

"Miguel, how about let's let Sam work, Momma wants us home." Luis said ushering Miguel out. "Call us if you find anything." Luis said to Sam before he left.

"I will." Sam said sitting down. "He seems really adamant on finding her."  Sam said shocked.

"Yeah well he had his reasons." Ethan said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused.

"Let's just say I now know why Kay ran and believe me it's not your fault." Ethan said sitting down next to him.

"Mind telling me?" 

"Can't, promised him I wouldn't. Plus if I was to tell you, you'd kill him."

"It can't be that bad can it?"

"Let's just put it this way he's lucky he didn't die in Port Charles." 

"So when are we going to see each other?" Kay asked Nikolas on the phone.

"When ever you think you're father wouldn't notice you're gone."

"Yeah, maybe Emily can help us with that."

"She'd love to. So how are you talking to me with out anyone in the house hearing you?" 

"I'm in the bathroom, running the water. I think I'm safe. I must admit the cell phone helps. What ever made you think to get one?"

"Because knowing your father he'd keep track of all calls made from your house. This way he can't."

"How did you buy it though?"

"I got Chloe to order it."

"Who's Chloe?" Kay asked confused.

"My uncle Stefan's wife to be. She's the one that found your file for me."

"Oh ok so she knows who I really am?"

"Yeah but don't worry she won't say anything, I know she can be trusted."

"Good because I like it here and if I had to go back home…"

"You won't have to now I'm going to call Emily and see if she agrees and then she'll call you."

"Good."

"So if we're doing all this does that means…"

"It means that we want to see each other. Let's leave it at that for now."

"That's fine for now."

"For now."

"You do realize she's been in there for over an hour now?" Sonny pointed out to Alexis.

"So?" Alexis asked as she tried one more time to fed Mitheo.

"Who takes that long of a shower?"

"She does obviously." Alexis said as Mitheo spit back up what she fed him.

"That just seems like a really long time to…"

"What exactly do you think she's doing then? What you think she had a guy in there or something?" Alexis said sarcastically.

"No… I was just pointing out." 

"Yeah right. Look take him…" She said handing Mitheo to Sonny. "And try to get him to eat, he is your grandson after all."

"What about you?"

"I need to go home, take a shower and then go to meet a client who I was supposed to meet ten minutes ago." Alexis said annoyed as she put on her jacket.

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"Because he's too cute to leave." Alexis said as she kissed him on the head.

"And me?" Sonny asked smiling.

"You? You're ok." Alexis said smiling.

"Ok?" He asked shocked.

"Yes you're ok but he's… he's just adorable." 

"Great the kid with barely any hair and food all over himself is getting better reviews then me and from my own girlfriend."

"Live with it." Alexis said as she left.

"What is it exactly you want me to do?" Emily asked.

"Find some excuse for getting her out of there." Nikolas said.

"No, not until you tell me why."

"Because her father doesn't want her to meet me."

"You mean go out on a date with you right?"

"No, I mean meet me."

"Yeah right and I'm not going to do this till you tell me that it's worth it. That you really like her and that this is a date."

"Then I guess I don't need your help."

"Who else are you going to get?"

"I'll find someone."

"You won't be able to find anyone who's stupid enough to lie to Sonny."

"I found you didn't I?"

"That's not fair, I'm not stupid."

"But you'd lie to Sonny for me and Kay right?"

"What would I get out of it?"

"My friendship forever."

"How about being the godmother of your first child, yours and Kay's that is."

"Emily!" 


	23. Undeniable 23

Title: Undeniable 23/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"What exactly are you feeding him?" Kay asked as she walked up to Sonny and Mitheo.

"Something I cooked." Sonny said.

"He has baby food you know. Max picked some up." Kay pointed out as she took a seat at the table.

"Yeah I know but my food looks a whole lot better. Plus he seems to like the stuff I'm giving him." Sonny said as he gave Mitheo another spoonful.

"Yeah he does. So you actually make baby food?" Kay asked shocked.

"No, I make normal people food. I just mashed up the food and feed it to him."

"So you cook a lot?" Kay asked curiously.

"Yes, why do you want to know?" 

"Because well…. I can't cook." 

"You can't cook anything?" Sonny asked shocked.

"Tomato soup cake and I don't even like the stuff."

"Tomato soup cake?" Sonny asked with a disgusted look on face. 

"What never heard of it?"

"No, I've heard of it but I thought my cousin's girlfriend's aunt was the only person who made that stuff."

"Well now you can say you know another person who makes it."

"I guess so. Why do you even make it if you don't like it?"

"It's the only thing my mother would ever make so it's the only thing I ever learned."

"Would you like to learn how to cook some real food?" Sonny offered.

"Are you offering to teach me?" Kay asked shocked.

"I think." Sonny said nervously.

"This could be dangerous." Kay warned.

"Well what kind of a father would I be if I didn't teach my daughter a thing or two?" Sonny asked smiling.

"A smart one because I've been known to burn things…" Kay said nervously.

"Well I'll keep a fire extinguisher near by." 

"That would be a wise decision."

"Nikolas?" Alexis asked as she came into Windermere.

"Alexis?" Stefan asked as he came out of the living room.

"Stefan, it's nice to see you." She said hugging him.

"It's nice to see you too." Stefan said as he hugged her back.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked as he noticed that Stefan really was not smiling.

"How much do you know about Sonny's daughter?" 

"Never been one to beat around the bush have you Stefan?" She asked sarcastically.

"He's been asking me the same questions." Kristina said as she came in from the living room.

"Let me guess she had no answers?" Alexis asked smiling.

"No but I know you do." Stefan said.

"Fail with one sister so try another?" Alexis asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that that girl was Sonny's daughter?" Kristina asked.

"That girl? You've met her? You never mentioned that before." Stefan pointed out.

"You never asked if I'd met her. You asked if I knew anything about her, which I don't." Kristina said.

"Stefan, back away from Kristina before you scare her so bad she won't ever come back to see you again." Alexis warned.

"Ok fine but I still want to know about her." Stefan said.

"Well I really don't know her that well but… what I do is that she's Sonny and Brenda's daughter. Her name is Kay and she just turned eighteen last night."

"Who's she more like Brenda or Sonny?"

"Neither she's her own self."

"So she's nothing like Sonny?" Stefan asked worried.

"Not really, why are you so worried any way?"

"Nikolas thinks he's falling in love with her."

"Good, he needs to fallen in love and get over Gia."

"But what if Kay is just after the empire?"

"Believe me she cares nothing about the empire."

"How do you know that?"

"Because well let's just say Kay would be happy with just a roof over her head and food in her mouth."

"Was she homeless at one time or something?" Stefan asked worried.

"Well I don't think I should really answer that." Alexis said.

"She was, wasn't she?" 

"I… I didn't say anything ok." Alexis said quickly. "I'm going to go now. Bye Stefan, bye Kristina and Stefan calm down please." Alexis said as she walked out the door.

"Why would she be homeless if Sonny's her father?"

"Maybe she ran away or something?" Kristina offered.

"Well that wouldn't be hard to find out, now would it." Stefan said as they head into the living room.

"Kay, I said a little amount of floor not the whole bag." Sonny said as Kay accidentally poured the whole bag into the bowl.

"Sorry, can't we just scoop it out?" Kay asked.

"Not really." Sonny said trying not to lose his temper. "How about let's try something else?"

"But this was my tenth something else." Kay said.

"Well maybe the eleventh will be the charm." Sonny said as he went out and got some chocolate chips.

"How about let's try chocolate chip cookies?" Sonny offered.

"Sure, but isn't that kind of simple?" 

"Yeah well maybe I was wrong in making you take such big steps before you take the little steps. Chocolate chip cookies will be your little steps."

"But what if mess these up too?"

"Well I've never meet some one who can mess these up so I doubt you will."

"That's what you said you with the first thing I made."

"Well I was obviously wrong."

Emily dialed Sonny's phone number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Max asked.

"Max, it's Emily can I speak to Kay?"

"Sure, if I can get through the mess in the kitchen and get the phone to her." Max said as he started to walk into the kitchen.

"A mess in the kitchen why would Sonny ever let his kitchen be a mess?" Emily asked her self.

"Emily?" Kay asked happily.

"What are you so happy about?" Emily asked.

"I just made chocolate chip cookies and they're good!" Kay said happily.

"Congratulations I think." Emily said.

"So what are you calling for?" Kay asked.

"To ask you if you'd want to go to the movies with me tonight and see My Big Fat Greek Wedding with Nikolas of course." Emily said.

"Well that doesn't sound bad." Kay said as she put the phone down and turned to Sonny. "Hey dad, can I meet Emily in like thirty minutes to see a movie?"

"What movie?"

"My Big Fat Greek Wedding." Kay said as she took a bite of one of her cookies.

"What about the kitchen?" Sonny said pointing out the mess.

"Can't you clean up?" Kay asked smiling.

"She's joking right?" Max asked shocked.

"Either that or she has a death wish." Sonny said.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't really mean you, I meant I don't know, don't you have someone who cleans your house?"

"Yes but…"

"I promise the next time I use the kitchen I'll clean it myself."

"What next time?" Sonny asked worried.

"Ok then I promise I won't ever cook again in here, please just let me go." Kay begged.

"Ok, ok you can go but be home early so you won't be half asleep on your first day of school tomorrow."

"Thank you so much!" Kay said as she hugged him and then picked up the phone. "I can go." Kay said as she left the kitchen.

Sonny looked at Max.

"No, don't give me that look I'm not cleaning this mess up!" Max asked he started to leave the kitchen.

"I've got great news." Sam said as he entered his kitchen where Jessica, Reese, Ethan, Theresa, Charity, Miguel, John, Hank, Simone and Grace were.

"Oh really what could you possibly have that could make you this happy?" Grace asked.

"We got another hit on Kay's profile." Sam said happily.

"That's great news, Dad." Ethan said getting up.

"Yeah really great." Grace said sarcastically.

Sam ignored her.  "We're just hoping this person isn't so good at covering up their tracks."

"So there's a chance we'll find her?" Miguel asked hoping.

"I sure hope not." Charity said under her breath.

"Well I hope you do." Jessica said ignoring her cousin.

"Really? I mean you and Kay didn't really get a long?" Sam asked.

"Yes but she's still my sister and I love her." Jessica said. "Everyone here does."

"Well I'm not sure I knew her enough to love her but I would like to." John said.

"You would, she was a great person." Hank said.

"Yeah right." Grace said as Charity walked over to her

"Ok that's it, what is wrong with the both of you?" Sam asked Charity and Grace.

"It's just how can you all talk so great about her when she wasn't? She was horrible to everyone."  Grace said.

"To you, mainly just to you." Sam said. 

"So that doesn't matter?" Grace asked.

"Yeah it matters. But she's missing Grace and I'd like to think that you and Charity could care enough to at least be hopeful that we find her." Sam said.

"Well you can forget about it." Grace said as her and Charity walked out the door.

"I should go check on her." Miguel said as he left.

"Well I still hope we find her." Simone said.

"What are you wearing?" Sonny asked as Kay walked down the stairs.

"Clothes, you know the things most people wear." Kay said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant. I meant why are you wearing something so… so not covering you up?" Sonny asked.

"The only thing showing is my stomach, and not much of it any way." Kay said defensively.

"Too much in my mind."

"Well give me a break, you should try having a stomach so big for nine months that you to have wear tons of baggy cloths. Because if you had then would understand how happy I am to be able to wear clothes that don't hide my stomach."

Sonny laughed. "I remember Carly used to say things like that she couldn't wait to wear clothes like that when she was pregnant with our child."

"You mean Micheal?"

"No Michael's not biologically my child, he's A. J."

"Courtney's A. J?" 

"Not Courtney's A. J. anymore."

"Sorry I just well that's the only time I've ever heard of him."

"Then yes, he's also Emily and Jason brother."

"So why are you A. J. 's son's father?"

"Because Jason's raised him and then gave him to me in a way…."

"Wait then where is your child?"

"Our son, died when A. J. pushed Carly down the stairs when she was pregnant."

"Oh, that's why you warned Courtney about him?"

"One of many reasons."

"So you actually knew what you were talking about?"

"Yeah shockingly I do from time to time."

Kay laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." Kay said as she started to leave.

"Kay?" Sonny asked.

She stopped. "Yeah?"

"Later we'll go shopping together so I don't end up killing every guy who looks at you."

"I already went shopping."

"Yeah well obviously you didn't get what I'd hope you'd get with my money."

"Ok, ok I get the message." Kay said as she left.


	24. Undeniable 24

Title: Undeniable 24/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

Jason walked into Sonny's kitchen and was shocked to see it a mess but was even more shocked to see Sonny sitting there staring at some cookies. "Sonny?" He asked.

"Oh Jason." He said looking up shocked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Hey why don't you have a cookie." Sonny offered.

"Is it safe?" He asked worried.

"Don't know, can't get my self to try them yet." 

"Let me guess you gave Alexis another cooking lesson? Because if that's the case then I'm no trying this food; I'd actually like to live." 

"I resent that!" Alexis said as she came in. "What happened in here any way?"

"You don't know?"  Jason asked.

"Would I ask if I knew?" Alexis replied sarcastically.

"I guess not." Jason said as he turned to Sonny. "So what did happen here?"

"Nothing, can one of you please just try a cookie?" Sonny asked.

"No, and I'm upset that you'd ask me. I like to think you'd want your girlfriend to live." Alexis said.

"I won't either at least not until you tell us what's going on." Jason said.

"I never said they'd kill you." Sonny pointed out.

"But you never said that won't either." Alexis pointed out.

"She's got a point." Jason said.

"Thank you." Alexis said.

"Until you tell us what happened here we're not touching the cookies."

"Fine I'll get Micheal to eat one." Sonny said as he started to walk off.

"Wait!" Jason said. "You can't give the deadly cookie to him. He is your own son! Look I'll eat one." 

Sonny turned around.

"Are you stupid? You could die!" Alexis asked shocked.

"No but… there cookies how bad can they be?"

"True I guess." Alexis said 

"Right, so you'll eat one?" Sonny asked as he offered her the plate of cookies.

"Get those damn cookies out of my face!" Alexis screamed.

"I think you upset her." Jason said laughing.

"Why don't you take the cookies, eat one and then if you're not dead after eating it call me!" Alexis screamed as she left.

Sonny turned to Jason.

"I think I hear Carly calling me! I have to go. Hope the next place I see you isn't at your funeral buddy." Jason said as he left. 

As Jason left the kitchen, Sonny turned to the cookies. "It's just a cookie Sonny. You can eat it. You've faced worse things in your life." He told himself as he picked up a cookie and took a bite out of it. "Hmm.. That's surprising good." Sonny said smiling. 

"Emily!" Kay screamed as she walked up the theater where Emily and Nikolas where standing.

"I was wondering if your limo driver got lost. What happened?" Emily asked.

"We had a little bit of a disagreement on the way." Kay said.

"What kind of a disagreement?" Nikolas asked.

"The kind of a disagreement that requires me to ask one of you to bring me home." Kay said.

"What did you do?" Emily asked.

"Nothing I made a few suggestions that he didn't really like and… let's just say I'm lucky I got here. So which one of you is going to bring me home?" Kay asked smiling.

"I'd actually like to live and I think if I bring you home your father will kill me." Nikolas said.

"Wuss!" Kay said.

"I recent that." Nikolas said back.

"Ok, ok I'll drop you off but you've got to do something for me." Emily said.

"Sure, what?" Kay asked.

"Don't agree yet, you don't know what she's going to ask." Nikolas warned.

"I don't care, so what is it Em?"

"I want you both to admit that you are dating." 

"That's… we're not so why would I say that?" Kay asked.

"Told you, you shouldn't have agreed." Nikolas said.

"But you kissed. I mean do you always kiss people you aren't dating?" 

"You told her!" Kay said mad to Nikolas. 

"On accident, we were arguing and I let it slip." Nikolas said defensively.

"That's not something you just let slip!" Kay said mad.

"Relax. He really didn't mean to tell me. But what's the big deal any way?" Emily said.

"I… I didn't want people to know." 

"I'm not people. I'm a good friend of yours and his."

"I still… I mean what if… I just…" Kay said nervously.

"I won't tell anyone I promise. Why does this freak you out so much?" Emily asked worried.

"Yeah, I mean if I had know you'd be this freaked out. I wouldn't have slipped." Nikolas said also worried.

"I know. Look guys let's just go in and watch the movie. I'm fine." Kay said lying.

"Sure…" Emily said as she started to walk in.

"Emily, we'll meet you in there save us seats." Nikolas said as he stopped Kay from going in.

"Sure, Kay I hope you're all right." Emily said as she headed in.

"Ok, Kay what's really wrong?" Nikolas asked.

"Nothing, come on let's just go watch the movie." Kay said as she tried to push past him. 

"You do realize I know you're lying right?" Nikolas said.

"Really? And what evidence do supposedly have to prove I'm lying?" Kay asked sarcastically.

"Your eyes." Nikolas said.

"My what?" Kay asked confused.

"Your eyes. When you lie, they look different."

"No they don't." Kay said as she looked at the floor.

"You've lied to me enough for me to know the difference." Nikolas said.

"I lied to you?" Kay asked shocked.

"Yeah, remember the fact that you didn't tell me Sonny was your father and then you didn't tell me he wasn't your real father. Then there's your son, then there's your driving…" Nikolas kept saying.

"Stop! Ok so I haven't really been honest." Kay said.

"But either have I and I'm not holding that against you really."

"Well with that list you just gave me it would seem you were." 

"Sorry about that but you wanted evidence."

"I know, so my eyes really change?" Kay asked.

"Yeah, they really do. So you mind telling me what's wrong?" 

"Sure, you've got about hour of your time to spare?" Kay asked.

"I've got all the time in the world for you." 

"So it seems Kay Corinthos is really Kay Bennett." Stefan said to Kristina.

"Well that explains a lot." Kristina said.

"It sure does. But I wonder if Nikolas knows."

"He might know but even if he doesn't, would you tell him?"

"Shouldn't I?"

"If he's really in love with her then no."

"Why not?"

"Because it's her place to tell him and if you tell him now, he may be so heartbroken that he may never want to see her again."

"But that what's I want to happen."

"You want Nikolas to be heartbroken?"

"No, I don't but I don't think he really loves her."

"Why not? Because she associates with Sonny? Because she's a run away?" 

"No, yes I don't know."

"The answer is yes you don't want her with Nikolas because of Sonny and because you don't think she's good enough."

"Am I wrong?"

"You could be. Plus is it even in your place to judge her? You don't even know her."

"I don't need to."

"Yes you do before you go and ruin what could be the greatest love of Nikolas's life."

"Ok so do you need a place to stay tonight?" Ethan asked Sam as he walked up to him.

"Where would you get that idea from?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Grace is pretty mad." 

"That's understatement. I think she's not going to let me in the house for a long time."

"Well you can stay with me, if you'd like."

"Thanks, I guess. But you're living in a two bedroom apartment with my brother and I don't think there's room for me there."

"You can take Hank's bed. He spends most of his time at Beth's any way."

"And you'd actually be there and not at the Lopiz-Fitgerald's house?" Sam asked with a smile.

"I'm not going to be going to the Lopiz-Fitgerald house any time in the near future."

"Why? Because of Theresa? Or Miguel?"

"Miguel, I… you don't know what I know and if you did you wouldn't be able to be around him either."

"Then maybe you should tell me."

"It's not place to."

"Then I guess me and Miguel will have to have a talk." 


	25. Undeniable 25

Title: Undeniable 25/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Where do I start?" Kay asked.

"How about you tell me about life before Sonny, because I think that's still a very big part of you." Nikolas said.

"Ok well I'm from a small town called Harmony. My dad's the chief of police and my mother runs a B and B. I have three older brothers, two of them are half brothers who I just found about before I left. One is my dad's son and one my mom's son. I also have a little sister. I had two best friends, one of them got me pregnant and the other one… well she didn't really get a long with me before I left." Kay said as she started to tell the story.

"Wait your best friend got you pregnant?" Nikolas asked shocked.

"Yeah, we grew up together and I had been in love him for as long as I could remember…"

"Are you still in love with him?"

"I don't know, I'd like to say that I'm not but I don't know."

"I guess I understand. Oh why don't you continue."

"Ok well he started dating my cousin, who is miss perfect and who lived with us. My mother loved her so much that she stopped really paying attention to me."

"Wait he was dating your cousin?"

"Yeah they fell in love the second they saw each other and there was nothing I could do to break them apart. At least I thought. But one night, they were fighting and I still don't know what it was about. I decided to leave, I couldn't take it anymore. Well he came out side, hoping to cool off before they talked again. He didn't think I'd be out there. The second he saw me, he started attacking me, saying everything was my fault. I screamed at him too and admitted how much I loved him and how I couldn't take him and my cousin being together. I started to walk away but he grabbed. No one was at his house so he took me there. I didn't fight him because I guess I wanted this so badly. We went up to his room and that's when Mitheo was conceived. I was happy, I thought he really loved me and he wanted to be with me but the next morning he threw me out. He told me it was a mistake and that I couldn't tell anyone. I didn't and a few weeks later I realized I was pregnant but I couldn't tell anyone who the father was. Plus my family was pretty much turn apart at the time because my two half-brothers had just been found out. And I knew that if  I told them what had happened it would be blamed on me and that I'd be seen as in the wrong and everything."

"Wait, why?"

"Because and this is probably going to shock you but I had been planning for a long time before to seduce him and get pregnant with his baby, that was my plan to get him away from my cousin. So you can see how I'd look like I had plan this but thing is I didn't. I had finally give up on my plan on everything and then when I least expected it, it happened. So I left home and went Salem first and stayed there until I started to suspect that they were going to call my house so I left and came here. Sonny found me and well you know everything from there."

"So your family really has no clue where you are or about Mitheo?"

"None at all, I write my dad just to tell him I'm ok and I send it from the place I leave. It's the only way to reassure him enough with out him being able to find me."

"You and your dad were really close?"

"Very, I was a daddy's little girl and that's one of the main reasons it hurt so much to leave because I knew my leaving would break his heart." Kay said as her tears started to fall.

"I'm so sorry." Nikolas said as he held her.

"And the worst part is that my dad was the only member of my family that really loved me and I know that he wouldn't have turned against me if I would have told him what happened."

"Why don't you let him come see you? He's probably love that." Nikolas suggested.

"No, I can't go back there, Nikolas and if he meets me then he will take me back." 

"Ok, ok. But you know there might be another way." 

"What are you talking about?"

"I think I may be able to find a way for you and your father to talk face to face without him realizing where you are."  

"Alexis?" Sonny asked as she answered her cell phone.

"How can I help you?" She asked annoyed.

"If you'd just listen to me say I'm sorry, it would be a big help. See I ate one of the cookie and they're not bad."

"That's good news, I suppose."

"No what I'm trying to say is I shouldn't have even tried to put you in danger even if it was just eating a cookie."

"Well I'm glad you see it that way. But I'm still not happy with that."

"Why? I just said I'm sorry.'

"And I'm glad to know that you are but I can't just forget it, at least not yet." Alexis's client said something to her. "I'll be off in a second, it's business."

"You're with a client, I see. So that's why you aren't really talking to me."

"That's not true." Alexis said lying.

"Yes it is." Sonny said smiling. "So you're not mad at me, you're just mad because I called during a meeting and it's not about business."

"That's your theory." Alexis said. "Look just sign right here." Alexis said to her client.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Sonny said smiling.

"What are you referring to?" Alexis asked suspicious.

"Just that… I was just wondering what are you wearing right now?" Sonny asked smiling.

"I'm… we'll discuss this next time we meet." Alexis said nervously.

"No, I want to know. Come on tell me?" 

"You know the next time you're at your business I will call you." Alexis said.

"So? My workers know my girlfriend is insane, my x-wife is crazy, my daughter is mad and my sister is nuts so I don't think they'd be too shocked if you did this to me."

"Fine, but I'll find some time to call you." Alexis promised.

"Sonny!" Carly screamed as she came in.

"I think my message just got to you." Alexis said smiling.

"What did you do?" Sonny asked worried.

"Sonny, where are you? We need to talk about you trying to kill our son!" Carly screamed as she headed towards Sonny.

"I can't believe you'd that." Sonny said shocked.

"What have a discussion with your x-wife? It happened. Now I'm going to go so you can deal with her." Alexis said hanging up.

"Carly stop!" Jason screamed running after her.

Sonny came out of the kitchen. "Look Carly I can explain." He started to say.

"Explain how you almost killed our son! I'd like to see you try!" Carly said furious.

"Look I'm sorry I tried to stop her but…" Jason started to say.

"It's ok." Sonny said. "Carly calm down please?"

"I'm not calming down!" Carly said still mad.

"Miguel!" Sam screamed as he came into the house.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Jessica asked worried.

"Where's Miguel?" He asked her.

"He's in the living room with Charity, why?"

"I need to talk to him." Sam said walking into the living room.

"What is going on?" Jessica asked Ethan.

"He's just looking for some answers." Ethan said as him and Jessica followed their father into the living room.

"Miguel, we need to talk." Sam said as he came in.

"Uncle Sam, we're kind of…" Charity started to say.

"Now, Miguel." Sam said looking at Miguel.

"You told him?" Miguel asked Ethan shocked.

"No, he didn't tell me anything accept that I should ask you what you did to Kay." Sam said.

"What's is he talking about Miguel?" Charity asked confused.

"He's um…" Miguel started to say nervously.

"Sam, you need to come see this! It's about Kay." Hank said from the desk where he was working on the computer.

"What is it?" Sam asked as he walked off to the computer and looked at the screen. There was an email address to Sam that said "Click here daddy" Love Kay on it.

"Do you think it's real?" Ethan asked.

"There's one way to find out." Sam said as he moved the mouse over to it.

"But it could be a virus." Reese warned.

"I don't care any more." Sam said as he clicked on it.

The screen went black.

"I tried to warn you…" Reese started to say.

"Wait, look it's still on. It looks like… is that Kay?" Miguel asked.

As the screen started to get clear, they could see Kay. 

"Kay?" Sam asked.

"Yes daddy it's me. I was worried you wouldn't get my message." Kay said as the tears started to fall from pure happiness.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to see my daughter." Sam said as he too started to cry. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm at a friend's house and he hooked this up for me. He knew how important seeing you was to me." Kay said as she squeezed Nikolas's hand.

"He?" Miguel asked questionably.

"Miguel?" Kay asked shocked.

"Yeah I'm here." Miguel said speaking up.

"Um… daddy can I just talk to for a second and no one else?" Kay asked.

"Sure, what ever you want." Sam said as he looked at everyone.

"Fine, Kay I hope you're all right. We miss you." Jessica said.

"I miss you too." Simone said.

"I can't really miss you but I still wish you were here." John said.

"Me too." Ethan said.

"I want my niece to come back." Hank said.

"I miss you too everyone." Kay said.

Miguel didn't say anything he just walked off with Charity.

"OK we're alone now so where are you?" 

"I'm in P…" Kay started to say but stopped. "No daddy that's not why I did this. You see I don't want to be found, I just… I wanted to talk to you."

"Kay, I love you and I will do anything to get you back."

"I know that and I love you too but we need this, we need to be away from Harmony." 

"We?" Sam asked confused.

"I meant I, sorry." Kay said lying.

"I don't believe you. Is there someone else there?"

"Just my friend."

"Kay, I just ran into a your father's very frantic x-wife I think something may be wrong." Chloe said as she came in.

"Your father? But I'm your father." Sam said getting mad.

"Daddy, I have to go. N…. can you please get your aunt out of here." Kay told Nikolas.

"Yeah sure, um… good luck." Nikolas said as he went to go get Chloe.

"Who is this father they are talking about?" Sam asked.

"I really have to go, I just… I wanted to tell you I love you." Kay said.

"I love you to but I want to know…"

"Kay, we need to leave before your curfew or your father will kill you and me." Emily screamed.

"I'm not off the computer yet!"  She screamed back.

"Oh sorry." Emily said back .

"So you've replaced me?"

"No, I never could. He's just…. I've got to go. I love you." Kay said as she turned off the computer.


	26. Undeniable 26

Title: Undeniable 26/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Are you ok?" Nikolas asked Kay as she turned off the computer screen. 

"He really misses me Nikolas. He really misses me." Kay said as she started to cry again.

Nikolas just held her tight. "Kay, he loves you and of course he's going to miss you. He's your father."

"But… I tried to make myself believe he didn't. I tried to tell myself he hated me. Do you have any clue how much that hurts?"

"I have a pretty good clue. My father was a monster and I seriously believe he never loved anyone his whole life not even me."

"But he's dead and you don't have to deal with him. I have to deal with my dad. I have to live with the fact that I probably broke his heart." Kay said as she started to cry harder.

"Kay? We need to go." Emily said as she came in but when she saw Nikolas holding a crying Kay she said. "I can wait."

"No." Kay said getting up. "I'm ready to go home. Besides I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

"You sure?" Nikolas asked worried.

"Yeah and thanks for everything." Kay said as she hugged him.

"Anytime; all you have to do is ask."

"I'll remember that. Come on Emily let's go." Kay said as they walked out of Wyndemere.

Nikolas sat down on the couch and opened an old Cassadine album. There was a picture of him and his dad. "Did you ever really love me?" Nikolas asked Stavros as he looked at the picture.

"He did." Chloe said as she came in.

"How do you know?"

"Because your uncle always says other than the love of you and your mother; Stavros and him had nothing else in common."

"I just wish he was here to tell me that I guess." 

"Kay should have been home by now." Sonny told Alexis as he paced the room one more time. 

"Maybe they had car trouble, you never know."

"I never should of let her go. She has school tomorrow and she shouldn't be out this late."

"She needed to get out besides she's with Emily. And you know Emily, she wouldn't do anything that wasn't approved by the Quartermaines."

"Yeah and they have done such a great job with their other kids like A. J. and Tracy." Sonny said sarcastically.

"Well A. J. just is an all around bad example and Tracy… I don't ever know where to get started with her but I don't think there's any reason to worry." Alexis said.

"Worry about what?" Kay asked as she came in with Emily.

"Where have you been?" Sonny asked mad.

"It's nice to see you too." Kay said sarcastically as she hung up her coat. "Where's Mitheo?"

"Asleep, he went to sleep an hour before you were supposed to be home. That's…" Sonny looked at his watch. "Two hours ago." 

"Look Sonny, it wasn't her fault. It's mine I…" Emily started to say.

Sonny stopped her. "Your parents called Jason an hour ago wondering where you were so if I was you I'd go home before they really get worried."

"I will I just wanted to explain what happened."

"I don't care. What I do care about is that Kay knew she had to be home an hour ago and that she has her first day of school tomorrow yet she still came home one hour late."

"I didn't mean to." Kay said.

"I bet you didn't. Look you knew that I wanted you home, you have a watch and last time I checked you knew how to tell time. So I think it's pretty simple you just gave no concern to the simple rules I made and so why should I give any concern to your excuses?"

"Fine! So you don't think I give a damn about you or your stupid rules. So you're not going to give a damn about me! Well here's a shock: I do give a dam but I also give a damn about some other things too and I'm sorry if for once they became more important than your rules!" Kay said as she ran upstairs crying.

"Bad night?" Alexis asked Emily.

"You don't know the half of it. Tonight was horrible for Kay and I don't think that you made it better." Emily told Sonny.

"What happened?" Sonny asked.

"Now you want to know! Well I'm not telling you. Go ask your daughter because believe me she didn't mean to break curfew and the only reason I think she even came home is so she can see you." Emily said as she started to leave. "Believe me Sonny, she cares and she does need you." Emily said as she left.

Sam clicked the link again but nothing happened. "You can come back in!" Sam said.

Ethan, John, Hank, Jessica, Miguel, Charity, Simone and Reese came in to the living room from the kitchen.

"So did your guys here everything?" Sam asked knowing the answer.

"You know maybe you misunderstood her." Hank offered.

"Yeah I really don't think Kay would replace you. I know I couldn't." Jessica said.

"But those people they called some man her father."

"Well maybe… I don't know maybe she's staying with someone and their father?" Ethan offered.

"Come on, don't you people see? She's replaced Uncle Sam and she's probably replaced all of us! She doesn't want to be found and she's making another family so she doesn't have to think of us!" Charity said bluntly.

"Charity, why don't you go find Grace and see if she needs your help." Sam said trying not to lose it.

"Ok, Miguel um… when you're done find me." Charity said as she left.

As soon as Charity was out of the house, Sam threw a book at the mantle and broke a vase. "What is her problem!" Sam screamed.

Jessica and Simone jumped back scared. 

"Um… Sam, why don't you calm down? You're scaring Jessica and Simone." Hank said.

Sam looked at his youngest daughter and could tell she was scared. "Oh Jessica sweetie I'm so sorry." Sam said as he got up and hugged her. "I never meant to scare you. I promise you, I never would purposely scare you."

"I know, I've just never seen you like this."

"Well I've never lost a daughter before and I don't want to ever lose another." He said looking at her. "Promise me if you think you have to leave that you will come talk to me first."

"I will I promise."

"Same goes for you, I don't ever want to lose a son either." Sam said looking at Ethan.

"I promise too." Ethan said as she walked over to Sam. 

Sam pulled him into a tight hug with Jessica. 

"Now you've got to call Noah and get him to promise too." Jessica said.

"I will and I'm making a promise to both of you that I'm going to bring your sister and that whatever goes wrong with you I will listen and try to help you."

"So what exactly happened here?" Stephan asked Chloe as she came into their bedroom.

"Well apparently Nikolas let Kay talk to her father on the computer. For what I understand it brought up memories and doubts that Nikolas has about Stavros."

"Doubts?" Stephan asked confused.

"Yeah, he was worried that Stavros never loved him."

"Well that's a lie because I know Stavros loved Nikolas very much."

"I know that's what I told him but he was still pretty upset. He started to go through the albums trying to find picture of him and Stavros."

"I feel so bad for him. You know, I don't know where that girl gets off upsetting him like this."

"It's not like she did it on purpose. I mean she was pretty upset her self."

"I bet, you know Nikolas rarely gets upset like this but suddenly she comes around and all these things that he was past are coming back up."

"He was never past anything obviously or he wouldn't have gotten so upset tonight."

"No he wouldn't have gotten so upset if it wasn't for that girl." 

"Can I please speak to Noah Bennett?" Kay asked the girl on the other end of the phone.

"Sure, Noah telephone!" The girl screamed.

"Thanks Rachel." Noah said as he took the phone. "Hello?"

"Noah…" Kay said nervously.

"Kay?" Noah asked shocked. 

"Yeah big brother it's me."

"Where are you? How are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess… and I can't tell you where I am." 

"I guessed as much. You know it's been a long time since you've called me. I still regret not being here when you called the day you left." Noah said sadly.

"Well I guess it was fate."

"You sound like Resa except for the cracking voice. What's wrong Kay?"

"I talked to Dad tonight."

"Really then why are you crying?"

"Because he missed me."

"We all do."

"Look, um how about we not talk about how much everyone misses me, I don't think I can take it anymore."

"Ok, what do you suggest?"

"I can tell you about what it's like here."

"Sure, I'd like to hear that."

"Well you're not going to believe this but I'm leaving with guy, his young son and his girlfriend in a really nice penthouse. I've even got my own room. This guy is so rich that I go around in limo."

"Sounds nice."

"It is. I mean I'm finally get to use all the stuff that you did to me to me on Michael."

"Glad to know everything I did was useful."

"Well for once I get to have someone do stuff for me instead of having you boss me around."

"I wasn't that bad." Noah said lying.

"Yeah right and the guy here is kind of strict but I'm getting used to it."

"Well then he must have his hands full because as I remember you were always in trouble."

"No, that was you I mean why else do you think mom and dad were in such a hurry to get you out of the house?"

"Very funny, so what else is going on there?"

"Well I met a guy and I have a best friend here."

"Cool."

"Bennett, when are you going to get off the phone? Because in case you've forgotten we share that phone!" A guy screamed.

"I better let you go. It was nice to speak to you, Noah. Really nice." Kay said.

"I don't want to get off but I guess I have to. I really miss you Kay."

"I wish you too, Noah. Bye." Kay said as she hung up the phone.

"Kay?" Sonny asked as he cracked open the door.

"Come to scream at me some more?" Kay asked sarcastically.

"No, are you planning on screaming at me?" Sonny asked.

"No, why don't you come in." Kay offered.

Sonny walked in and sat down on her bed. "Are you ok?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, Emily told me you had a really bad night…"

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"No, she told me to ask you. Look I should of given you a chance to explain but I was so worried, I lost it."

"But you barely know me, why would you be so worried?"

"Because you're my daughter and I feel a bond with you that I've never felt before and it worries me."

"I know the feeling, you know the only reason I came home after what happened tonight was because I need to see you."

"Why?"

"I don't really know. I don't understand the feeling or the reason I trust you so much but I do."

"I'm glad to know that because I want you to. Kay, I'm wondering but happened tonight that made you so upset?" Sonny asked worried. "Did anyone hurt you?"

"No, see tonight I talked to my father."

"Oh." Sonny said sadly. "What did he say?"

"That he missed me and that he wanted me to come back home."

"I mean that's a good thing right?"

"It should be but I hate the fact that he's missing me. Plus when Emily said something about having to leave before my curfew so you wouldn't get mad and she called you my father. My dad lost it."

"I bet he did. It must hurt him to think you've replaced him."

"But I didn't. I just… I don't think he will ever understand that I have room in my heart for two fathers."

"Well he's always been your only father and I don't think he ever dreamed that he would have to share that title with another person. I mean do you have another sister?"

"Yeah."

"Well when your sister was born, weren't you a little mad because you weren't the only little girl in your dad's life?"

"Yeah, I guess I was."

"Well that's probably how your dad feels but a lot worse."

"I see your point but I wish there was some way I could make him understand that having you as my father doesn't mean that I love him any less." Kay said as the tears started to come down.

"Believe me as I father, I know that a father never doubts the love their child has for them no matter what happens." Sonny said truthfully.

"I hope your right, I sure hope your right." Kay said as Sonny held her and let her cry.


	27. Undeniable 27

Title: Undeniable 27/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

Kay woke up and went to check on Mitheo. He was still sleeping. She softy kissed him on the forehead and headed down stairs. When she got down stairs she found Alexis sitting on the couch and Sonny screaming on the phone.

"I don't care what it takes! He has got to be dealt with." Sonny screamed into the phone.

"What's going on?" Kay asked Alexis as she walked over to the couch.

"Don't want to know. As his lawyer I can't know." Alexis replied.

"And as his girlfriend?" 

"I want to know." Alexis said truthfully.

"No one disrespects me like that and gets away with it!" Sonny screamed.

"Maybe I should…" Kay started to say.

"Don't… believe me you'll be better off." Alexis warned.

"I don't care." Kay said getting up. "Dad, is everything…" She started to say.

"Kay, what are you doing?" He asked shocked cutting her off. Then he heard Benny come back on the phone. "Yes, I'm here. Look, get Jason to come as soon as possible to the penthouse. Tell Johnny, Max and the other guards that I want my family guarded at all times." Sonny said as he hung up,

Alexis got up. "What happened?" She asked worried.

"The warehouse was set on fire last night. It almost burnt down to the ground."

"Was anyone hurt?" Alexis asked.

"No, someone saw it and it was put out before a lot of damage was done."

"So it's not big deal, right?" Kay asked.

"It's a big deal, Kay. I'm going to have to put a guard on you at all the time."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"But…" Kay started to say.

"Kay, he's right. You need to be protected. It's for your own good." Alexis said.

"But I've got school."

"Marco will bring you there and will wait for you after school."

"But…" Kay started to say again.

"No, this isn't up for debate, Kay. You need protection and I'm going to give it to you."

"Fine but why isn't Benny watching me?" 

"Because after last night he refuses to watch you at all. So I got the next most patient one and that's Marco."

"And what if something goes wrong with Marco?"

"Things won't." Sonny said sternly. "But if they do then the next best person is Max but he's the only one who can take Alexis and the most patient is Johnny but let's just say there's a reason he watches Courtney over at Carly's."

"And what about Alexis?" Kay asked.

"I'll call Max. You know he's really starting to grow on me." Alexis said sarcastically.

"What about Mitheo?" Kay asked.

"Leticia will take him to Jason's and he'll play with Michael."

"Are things really so bad that we need all this?" Kay asked worried.

"I don't know yet. I just need you to promise me that you will be very careful and let Marco guard you ok?" Sonny asked worried.

"I promise." Kay said as she started to walk back up stairs but stopped. "You know I used to worry about what I was going to look like when I had my first day but now I'm worried about how my body guard is going to look. Who'd ever imagined that." Kay said sarcastically as she went up the stairs. 

"So are you really all right?" Alexis asked Sonny worried

"Maybe we should offer Johnny something else to drink?" Carly asked Courtney.

"No! Can you two please just leave me alone!" Johnny screamed from outside.

"You know your husband's eavesdropping is getting on my nerves." Carly said annoyed.

"If you two wouldn't talk so long then I wouldn't listen." Johnny said as he poked his head in.

"Hey as long as you're in…" Courtney started to say.

But Johnny stopped her. "No, look I love you." He said looking at his wife. "And I stand you most of the time." He said looking at Carly. "But if you two don't leave me alone and let me do my job I will make sure that Sonny assigns someone else here." Then he looked at Carly. "And that Jason knows how much you've been harassing me." 

"You wouldn't." Carly said shocked.

"I would." Johnny said meaning it.

"Why are you so worried about Jason finding out?" Courtney asked shocked.

"That's right you weren't here two years ago." Carly started to say.

"What happened two years ago?" Courtney asked confused.

Johnny started laughing. "Carly learned a very valuable lesson."

"Yeah you could say that. See two years ago some tried to shoot your brother and of course we were all put on guard. Well Jason and I had just gotten married so I just assumed he'd watch me. But he didn't. He sent Marco, Max, Benny and even Johnny to watch me. But I was horrible to each one of them because all I wanted was Jason. Well I finally got my wish."

"What happened?" Courtney asked curious.

"Well Jason came in furious with me, claiming that all I needed to grow up. I didn't really understand so he made sure I got exactly what I wanted. He guarded me 24/7. He was always in my business and really evil about it. To say the least, by the end of that day I was begging to have another guard."

"And she hasn't complained since." Johnny pointed out.

"No I've just had very good bodyguards who don't ever tell him anything or I thought I did." Carly said looking at Johnny.

"Fine but you've both got to agree to leave me alone and stop offering me things."

"Sure, we'll just talk about you." Carly said smiling.

"Sure, and why you're doing that I'll try to remember Jason's cell phone number." Johnny said smiling.

"So lets see what we got." Sam said as he sat down at the computer and took out a notepad. 

"She has a guy friend whose name starts with a N." Jessica pointed out.

"And the city she's living in starts with a P." Ethan spoke up.

"Her new dad was married at one time." Simone said.

"Anything else?" Sam asked hoping.

"Yeah she's living a penthouse with a guy, his son, Michael and his girlfriend." Noah said as he walked in.

"Noah!" Jessica said happily as she ran after him.

He picked her up and hugged her. "It's great to see you Jessie, really great." Noah said smiling.

"Well it looks you don't have to call him after all." Hank said as he walked over to Noah.

"Uncle Hank, long time no see." He said as he also hugged Hank. Noah looked over and saw a guy standing back looking a little lost. "You must be Ethan?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, Noah, right?" Ethan asked nervously.

"Yeah, so I finally meet the infamous half-brother." 

"One of them. John is around here some where's." Ethan said.

Noah looked over at Sam who was just looking at Noah confused. "She called me last night, that's how I know." Noah said answering the question his dad was going to ask.

"That's all she said?" 

"No she said that she has her own room, rides in a limos, met a guy and has a best friend." Noah said as he reviewed the list he had made after getting off the phone with me Kay.

"It must have been the night for calling people." Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah she told me she talked to you. Dad, are you ok?" Noah asked worried.

"I will be when we find your sister."

"Good because that's why I came home, I want to help." 

"So how is your first day going?" Emily asked as she walked up to Kay in the hall.

"Great, I'm now known as the "mobster's daughter." Kay said sarcastically.

"Well at least you know no one will do anything to you. They're probably too scared." Emily pointed out.

"Yeah but along with anyone that means no guys will do anything either." Kay said sarcastically.

"Yeah but you've got Nikolas so you don't need any guys do anything." Emily pointed out.

"Yeah that's true and I'm glad I have him." Kay said smiling

"I'm glad to hear that." Emily looked over and saw Zander waiting in his car to get her. "Zander's here so I'm going to go, you ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I'm fine go." Kay said as Emily left.

"Kay Bennett?" Someone asked from behind Kay.

Kay turned around and faced a man who looked familiar but she couldn't place the face with a name. "Do I know you?" Kay asked annoyed.

"Stephan Cassadine, Nikolas's uncle." 

"That's where I've seen your face. So how do you know my last name?" Kay asked suspicious.

"I did some research on you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to know what kind of a person was trying to ruin my nephew's life."

"Ruin? Excuse me?" Kay asked shocked.

"Yes ruin. I mean what other reason would you be with my nephew?"

"To get to know him, to make friends with people in a new town."

"Well he doesn't need friends like you."

"Like me? You don't even know me."

"I know that ever since you've came to this town you've associated with a well known mobster. You've even let him adopt you."

"A well known mobster? You mean my father right? You act like he's some sort of evil villain or something."

"He is why else do you think he has bodyguards all the time? And what exactly do you think Jason does for him?" 

"He's just…" Kay looked around and noticed Marco wasn't there. "He just …" Kay started to say again. "Excuse me." She said as she started to walk through the crowd looking for Marco but with no avail.


	28. Undeniable 28

Title: Undeniable 28/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Ok so basically we got a bunch of useless stuff." Miguel said annoyed as he got up for the table and threw his pen down.

"Miguel, have faith please." Sam asked impatiently. 

"Have faith that after all this time we're going to find someone who doesn't want to be found? That's like asking me to believe in the tooth fairy and I've given up on that a long time ago." Miguel said sarcastically.

"Miguel, look if that's the kind of attitude you're going to have then you're going to have to leave." Ethan said getting annoyed quickly with him. 

"You guys would actually kick me out of here?" Miguel asked shocked.

"The thought has crossed my mind." Noah said annoyed.

"Look we're just a little on edge here Miguel that's all. How about I call Theresa, Pilar or Luis and have one of them come get you." Ethan offered getting up.

"Please." Hank said muttering.

"Fine, if that's what you all want but if anything happens…." Miguel started to say.

"We'll call you immediately." Ethan said speaking for everyone. "Now come on outside I'll call Theresa on her cell phone." He said getting up.

"No, I'll walk don't worry. I need to think any way." Miguel said as he started to leave.

"What ever you want." Ethan said sitting back down. Once Miguel was gone Ethan started dialing Theresa's cell phone number.

"Who are you calling?" Noah curiously.

"Theresa." Sam said knowingly.

"Theresa, it's Ethan…. Yes it's nice to hear your voice too… look I just thought you might want a warning that Miguel is on his way home and he's pretty upset. Someone over there needs to talk to… Well I thought it was best that no one here to talk to him since we're all about ready to strangle him… Thank you…. I love you too." Ethan said as he hung up the phone.

"Is something wrong?" Stephan asked as he noticed tears start to come down Kay's face.

"Like you even care." Kay said mad as she pushed past him and started to look for her purse with her cell phone in it.

"Maybe I just don't like to see a women cry ok? So is there anything I can do to help?" Stephan asked sincerely.

Kay finally decided that she had to do something and if he was the only person that could help her she would take it. "Fine, do you have a car of some kind?" 

"A limo." 

"Ok so can you take me some where's?" Kay asked and then added sarcastically. "I promise not to ruin your life during the ride."

"Fine but… just promise me that you'll consider leaving my nephew if I give you this ride?" Stephan asked as she followed him to the limo.

"I don't make promise to people I don't know." Kay said getting in the car.

"Well then you'll get to know me." Stephan said as he got in the car with her.

Miguel was walking to his house or so he thought he was. He was so lost now that he could have left the state and not of even noticed. His mind wasn't on the road, it wasn't on anything but Kay. They had been such good friends at some point but that seemed like such a long time ago to him. He tried to remember the good times but it was hard to think of the goods time with out feeling guilty.

_"So we're going to be best friends forever right?" Kay asked Miguel._

_"Of course, do you see anyone else here I'd want to be friends with?" _

_"Well I saw the way you were looking at the new girl in school today."_

_"That's not the same way I look at you Kay."_

_"Right because I'm just one of the guys."_

_"Of course no other girl would ever play mud football with me."_

_"I don't get that you know."_

_"Get what?"_

_"Why other girls would prefer to play dolls and house personally I think football rocks."_

_"Yeah well you're not like other girls." Miguel said smiling._

_"Yeah no other girl could beat the crud out of you." Kay said smiling back at him._

_"Like you even can."_

_"You want me to prove it to you again." Kay said coming at him._

The sound of sirens got Miguel out his thoughts. "This is so not what I need right now." Miguel said sarcastically as the car got closer to him and slowed down.

"You do know our house is in the complete opposite direction right?" Luis asked Miguel from inside the car.

"Leave me alone Luis." Miguel said trying to ignore him.

"No chance little brother because if I go home with out you Mama, Sheridan and Theresa will kill me."

"And I'll kill you if you don't leave me alone." Miguel said mad.

"You mean you'll try." Luis said making it clear that Miguel could never and will never be able to beat him any strength competition. "But seriously come on Miguel. The whole family is worried sick about you."

"So let them worry. Personally I don't care." Miguel said as he kept walking.

Luis got out of the car and went up to Miguel and grabbed his arm. "You know I came out worried about you and now I'm just plain annoyed with you. I don't know what's wrong with you but if you don't tell me soon Miguel I promise you will wish you had." 

"Why do you care, Luis? Really. You made it very clear that the only reason you're even here is because you were forced to. So just leave me alone. You're very good at that. You always have been. Our whole family is." Miguel said mad as he got his arm free.

"Ok that's it! You are seriously asking for it. You know I don't care what's wrong with you but you have no right to speak out be or any member of our family like that!" Luis said going after him.

"What are you going to arrest me? Yeah I can really seen everyone loving that one." Miguel said sarcastically.

"Actually that's not a bad idea at least that way you'll have no way to run." Luis said as he started to get out his cuffs.

"This is insane, you're not arresting me Luis. Mama is going to kill for you this." Miguel said as Luis started to put the cuffs on him.

"No you won't especially once she gets to meet you and your new attitude." Luis said as he started to bring Miguel back to the police car.

"Ok why exactly are you going to the Quartermaine Mansion?" Stephan asked as Kay opened the door to get out.

"Because I need to talk to Emily, not that I think you care. But any way thanks for the ride." Kay said as she slammed the door.

The limo started to drive away and Kay headed for the front door. She knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"Will you people stop screaming. I've got the door!" Edward screamed as he opened the door. He looked at Kay curiously. "Who are you?" He asked annoyed.

"Kay Corinthos, I'm here to see Emily." She said trying to push past him.

He stopped. "He don't let Corinthos in this house for any reason sorry."

"Don't make me push past you. I'm not in the mood." Kay said pushing past him. "Emily?" She screamed.

"How are you related to Sonny?" Edward asked.

"He's my father." She said annoyed. "Emily? Are you here?" She screamed again.

"Great just what we need in this town another Sonny." Edward said annoyed.

"Let me guess you don't get along with my father very well." Kay said annoyed.

"No one does. Now can you please stop screaming and tell me what you want with my granddaughter." 

"I want to talk to her."

"Ever heard of a phone?" Edward said sarcastically.

"No old man, I never have because I'm from a place where phones don't exist." She said sarcastically. "Emily?" she screamed again.

"I don't appreciate the way you're talking to me." Edward said annoyed.

"And I don't appreciate the treatment you are giving me." Kay said mad as she turned around and faced him.

"Well I see you've met my grandfather, Kay." Emily said as she came down stairs.

"Emily, you really know this horrible girl?" Edward asked shocked.

"Yes I do and grandfather before you say anything about how evil the Corinthos are; don't I really don't want to hear it. Plus grandmother wants to see you." 

"Fine but if she does anything to you…" Edward started to say.

"You'll have every right to tell me you told me so." Emily said finishing his sentence. "Bye grandfather."

When Edward had left Emily turned to Kay. "So what's wrong?"

"My dad, something's wrong."

"Ok what's wrong?"

"I don't know look do you have a way of getting in touch with your brother? I really just need to hear that my dad's fine that's all."

"Yeah sure. Let me get the phone."

"Please tell me you're going to tell me what's wrong some time in the new future because I'd like to go home to my wife at some point tonight." Luis said annoyed as he looked at Miguel who was still sitting in the jail cell completely silent.

"Then go home. Leave me here that's is what I want." 

"No not till you tell me what's wrong. Miguel, this is Luis here. You used to trust me enough to talk to me."

"Well that was a long time ago."

"Yeah I know ever since I married Sheridan and Kay…" Luis started to say.

"Don't bring up her name please!" Miguel said mad.

"Ok well let me guess you're upset about Kay?" Luis said sarcastically.

"What ever you gave you that idea?" Miguel said back sarcastically.

"Miguel seriously what happened between the two of you. I know something did because you were too close for her leave with out telling you why. That's always been the weirdest thing about her running away is that she didn't tell you was leaving or why." 

"She didn't have to. I was the reason she left."

"Really? Then what happened?"

"I can't… Luis, I can't tell you. I already told Ethan and now he hates me. I can't have you hating me two."

"That really can't happen, Miguel. You're my brother, which means I can't hate you. Now please tell me what happened." Luis begged.

"Kay and I slept together the night before she left." Miguel said softly.

"What? But weren't you with Charity at the time?" Luis asked confused.

"Yeah I was. We had a fight about something stupid and I left furious I ran into Kay and started attacking her too. She told me she loved me and then started to walk away. And then I lost control and I let my feelings for her take over. I took her to my room and we made love. The next morning I told her this shouldn't of happened. Basically I treated her like trash. I've hated myself for it ever since." Miguel said as tears started to come down his checks. "I know I'm the reason she left."

Luis opened the cell and walked over to Miguel. "That's why you've been so stuck on finding her. Because you've felt guilty this whole time. Now it's all starting to make since." Luis said as he put his arm around his little brother.  "Sam doesn't know this does he?"

"No, and you're not going to tell him right?" Miguel pleaded.

"No but you need to tell him so he stops feeling like this is his fault and for all you know this could help find her."

"He's going to kill me."

"Maybe he will try to but Miguel he wouldn't be entirely wrong to want to. And you owe it to Kay to tell him. In the very least you owe her this."

"You know what I don't really want to hear it, Michael. You knew the rules and you broke them. Now go tell your mother your sorry and then you go to your room." Jason said to Michael.

"But…" Michael started to say.

"Michael!" Jason said mad.

"Fine." Michael said as he headed to Carly's room.

"So Carly's right your are a good father." Courtney said shocked.

"You seem so shocked about that. Why is that?" Jason asked Courtney.

"Well she missed all those years when you raised Michael so all she had was stories." Johnny pointed out

"Did you tell her how you helped me raise him in the beginning? You know Courtney, he's going to make a good father one of these days." Jason said smiling.

"I'm going to kill you for that you know." Johnny said back.

"No you mean you'll try." Jason said back. 

Johnny almost made another comment but then he heard a knock on the door.

"Who would be here now?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know Johnny take Courtney to Carly's room and stay there till I say other wise." Jason instructed as he pulled out his gun.

"Sure, come on honey." Johnny said leading her into the back room.

When Jason finally heard the bedroom door shut, he went up to the door and opened it slowly holding his gun in place. 

"Do you really think we need to have a gun pointed at us?" Emily asked scared as she saw her brother pointing at a gun at her.

"My God, Emily, Kay what are you doing here? Where's Marco?" Jason asked worried.

"How about you let us in and then let us answer your questions? We've had a long day." Emily said as she led Kay into the penthouse.

Jason looked at Kay and could tell she had been crying. "What happened?"

Kay looked up at Jason. "That's what I'd like to know."

"What is she talking about?" Jason asked Emily confused.

"Where's Sonny?" Emily asked.

"I'm confused. Why would you want to know where Sonny was?" Jason asked.

"Because Marco never came and got me and I'm assuming it's because something happened to my father. Did something happen to my dad?" Kay asked.

"Not that I know of." Jason said still confused. "Johnny!" Jason screamed.

Johnny came out of the back room with Courtney, Carly and Michael. "Who was there?" Johnny asked.

"Kay!" Michael screamed as he came out her. Then he noticed she was crying. "What's wrong?"

"Leticia, can you please come take Michael to be with Mitheo?" Jason screamed to the back room.

Leticia came out. "Sure, come on Michael let's go play with the baby. I'm sure your sister will be fine." She said leading him to his room.

When Jason heard the door slam he turned to Johnny. "Do you have any clue why Marco wouldn't have picked up Kay?" 

"Yeah because he was taking Sonny to go pick her up two. Sonny wanted to surprise her." Johnny said confused about why Kay was here with out Sonny.

"Why didn't you tell me this? Or more important why didn't Sonny tell me?" Jason asked mad.

"He said he really didn't want to hear you telling him he shouldn't do it." Johnny said.

"Will you two stop arguing and tell me where my father is and why he didn't come pick me up!" Kay said hysterical.

"Oh Kay." Carly said going to her and holding her.

"You two better find Sonny soon before something really does happen." Courtney said also going to Kay.

"Let's just hope nothing has already happened." Johnny said worried to Jason.


	29. Undeniable 29

Title: Undeniable 29/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) if you want to Email me during the week Email me at (cha005@latech.edu)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions

Sonny got out of the car and started looking for Kay "Kay?" He screamed.

No response.

"Kay?" He screamed again. 

Still no response.

Where could she be? Sonny thought worried. Could someone have taken her? At that thought, Sonny really started to freak out. 

"Are you Sonny Corinthos?" A boy asked coming up.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I just thought you might want to know where your daughter is."

"Who do you work for! Who has her!" Sonny screamed as he grabbed the boy by the shirt.

"No body, I just saw her get into a limo with some guy and leave. Honest, mister." The boy said scared.

Sonny released him. "I'm sorry and thanks." Sonny said as he headed back to the limo.

The boat pulled in and docked. "Sir, we're finally in Port Charles." The captain said.

"Thanks."

"Will you be going into the city?" The captain asked.

"No, not yet. I don't think I'm ready to see anyone just yet." He said.

"Then I'll go get some more food and water for the ship." He said as he stated to leave.

"Don't tell anyone who you work for, ok?" 

"No problem, no will know." He said as he got off the skip.

The man looked at the little bit of Port Charles he could see from the boat and thought. "Am I ready to go back home yet?"

"Is Kay asleep?" Jason asked Carly as she came out of their bedroom.

"Yeah I gave her a mild sedative. It should keep Kay out for at least an hour."

"Good now let's just hope that we find Sonny by the time she wakes up." Jason said looking at Johnny.

"We haven't go much information on his whereabouts."

"That's unacceptable! Sonny Corinthos doesn't just disappear into thin air."

"But you two can still find him, right?" Courtney asked worried. 

"Courtney…" Johnny started to say.

"Don't tell me not to get involved in business." Courtney said mad. "This is my brother we're talking about!"

Jason looked at Carly. "Carly can you…"

"Come on Courtney let's go check on the kids and get out of their way. I don't think we're really helping." Carly said trying to lead her out of the living room.

"I just… I can't lose Sonny." Courtney said as she started to cry.

Carly held her. "Don't talk like that. You're not going to lose Sonny. Look we need to take care of the kids and they don't need to know how worried we are, ok?" Carly suggested.

"Ok." Courtney said wiping away her tears and headed inside.

"Ok what are going to do?" Johnny asked Jason.

Before Jason could answer the phone rang. "Hello?" Jason asked as he picked up the phone.

"She's gone." Max said.

"Who?" Jason asked confused.

"Alexis, she went to the bathroom and I waited for her. She didn't come out for a long time and so I went in there. She wasn't there."

"Damn it!" Jason said mad. "Is there anything to show she's been taken?"

"All that's left is an empty pregnancy test box and one of her shoes."

"Search for an exit and then search the whole building for her."

"No problem." Max said as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"Alexis is missing.

Kay's phone rang for the third time when Kay finally picked it up. "Hello?" She asked groggily.

"Kay are you all right?" Nikolas asked worried.

"Not really, Carly gave me something to put me to sleep."

"Why? Are you sick or something?"

"Or something." Kay said sadly.

"Kay, what's wrong?"

"We can't find my dad."

"What? How exactly does your father just go missing?" Nikolas asked confused.

"I don't know but I'm really worried about him." Kay said as she started to cry again.

"He's fine, Kay. Believe me he is."

"How do you know that?"

"Because if someone was to kill him wouldn't that cause a big mob war? I don't think anyone wants that. That would be just the same as them signing their own death certificate." 

"I just hope that this person doesn't have a death wish."

"How about you just think of positive things ok? Like that they'll find your dad and you'll get to tell him how much you care about him."

"I like that idea. You know what I just thought of something you didn't know what was going on so why did you call?"

"Just wanted to see how your first day of school went."

Kay laughed. "Well it's memorable to say the least."

Stephan looked up from his work to see Laura coming in. "Laura, what are you doing here?" He asked getting up.

"Just came to check on Nikolas. How's he doing?"

"Not using his best judgment right now but other that that he's fine."

"Bad judgment as in?" Laura asked confused.

"As in girls."

Laura laughed. "It can't be that bad."

"She's Sonny's daughter."

"Sonny has a daughter? Since when?"

"I don't know all I know is she's ruining his life."

"Does he care about her?"

"Does that really matter? He needs to get rid of her."

Laura laughed again. "Stephan just let him date. Believe me you'll cause more bad than you'll cause good." Laura warned. "He'll have a fit if he ever finds out that you were involved."

"Thanks for the advice, Laura. I'll tell Nikolas you came by." He said as he tried to usher her out.

"You already did something didn't you? Stephan, just stop." Laura warned.

"Thanks Laura."

"Am I going to have to tell Chloe just to get you to stop?"

"Tell me about what?" Chloe asked coming down stairs.

Laura just smiled.
    
    "Sam?" Luis asked as he entered the house.
    
    "Shh, everyone else is asleep." Sam said nodding towards the table where Hank, Noah and Ethan were asleep. 
    
    "Does Beth and Theresa know they're here?"
    
    "No, I was about to call them."
    
    "When did Noah get here?"
    
    "A few hours ago. Luis, is there something you need?"
    
    "Not really, I'm here for Miguel."
    
    "How is he?"
    
    "Not too good. He needs to talk to you."
    
    "Ok." Sam said as she started to head outside.
    
    "Wait, I need you to promise me you won't hurt him."
    
    "Hurt him? Why would I hurt Miguel?"
    
    "Because he's going to tell you something that will upset you."
    
    "About what?"
    
    "Kay, he knows why she ran."
    
    "Why hasn't he already told me?"
    
    "He's scared of you."
    
    "Then what did he do to her?" Sam said mad.
    
    "Calm down. Look the only reason he's telling you now is because I promised him that you'd stay calm. Don't scare him into not telling you. Believe me Sam you want to know this."
    
    "Ok, ok I'll try to remain calm."
    
    "Sam…"
    
    "Luis until I know what's he's going to tell me I can't promise anything."
    
    "Ok then good enough." Luis said as he led him outside. "Miguel?"
    
    Miguel came over.
    
    "I'll be right over there in case anything goes wrong." Luis said as he headed off.
    
    "Miguel, Luis made me promise that I wouldn't hurt you and I said I'd try not to. So please Miguel tell me why Kay left."
    
    Miguel sat down and so did Sam. "I first really want to say I'm sorry, very sorry."
    
    "I can see that now can you tell me why?"
    
    "The night before Kay left; Charity and I got into a pretty bad right. I came outside to get some air; you know to cool off. Kay was outside and I lit into her. I started screaming at her. That's when she told me she loved me. I had seriously wanted to hear that for so long because I had loved her for so long even before Charity was here. Hearing that just made me forget about Charity and instead just stared to kiss Kay. I knew no one was at my house so I brought Kay there. We made love and the next morning I remembered Charity and felt really guilty and I was mad at myself. I took it out on Kay though. I told her I just used her for the sex. That I didn't love her. I loved Charity and that she couldn't tell anyone. That I'd lie and no one would believe her. She left that morning."
    
    "You've known this whole time! I've been feeling so guilt! And it was really your fault!"
    
    "I'm sorry, Mr. Bennett I really am." Miguel said..
    
    "Shut up! Shut up! You've been acting like nothing happened. And the whole time you've known! You made my daughter run away! You're going to die for this!" Sam said as he went after Miguel.
    
    "Sam stop!" Luis said as he ran after Sam.
    
    "He's got to pay for hurting my daughter the way he did!" Sam screamed.
    
    "Sam stop it!" Grace said as she came running out.
    
    "Grace, you have no clue what he did!" Sam said mad.
    
    "He slept with Kay, I know. Now will you let him go?" Grace screamed.
    
    Sam turned around shocked. "You knew?"
    
    "Kay told me." 
    
    "When?"
    
    "Before she left."
    
    "And you still let him hang around here? You're still mad at Kay?"
    
    "It wasn't his fault ok? Kay seduced him."
    
    "That's not really true…" Miguel started to say.
    
    "Miguel! Just go home. My wife and I need to talk. And Miguel…"
    
    "What?"
    
    "I don't want to see you around here again. Is that understand?"
    
    "Yes sir."

"And thank you I know it took a lot of guts to tell me what you just told me."


	30. Undeniable 30

Title: Undeniable 30/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) if you want to Email me during the week Email me at (cha005@latech.edu)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.
    
    Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions
    
    Alexis opened her eyes and looked around. She tried to move her hands but noticed they were tied to the chair she was sitting in. She saw some guy sitting in the corner. "Hello? Who's there?"
    
    "Ms. Davis, you finally woke up, I see. I'm glad. We have a lot to talk about." He said getting up and coming over to her.
    
    "Do I know you?" She asked annoyed.
    
    "No, but I know a lot about you. You're currently dating one Sonny Corinthos right?"
    
    "That's none of your business." She said mad.
    
    "I'll take that as a yes. You're also his lawyer and a Cassadine…"
    
    "Why do you know all of this?"
    
    "I like to know everything I can possibly know about my hostages."
    
    "Your hostages? I'm one of your hostages?"
    
    "My only currently."
    
    "Why am I a hostage? What value am I to you?"
    
    "You're of value to Sonny, he would do anything to keep you from being hurt." 
    
    "That's what you think. Sonny doesn't give a damn about me. You'll find that out soon enough."
    
    "Grace, please tell me that I didn't just hear you say that Kay came to you before she left." Sam said mad.
    
    "Well it's true. She came by the house crying, claiming Miguel used her and she was hurt. Of course I didn't believe a word she said."
    
    "So what did you tell her?"
    
    "I told her I didn't believe her and that I couldn't believe that she'd seduce her cousin's boyfriend."
    
    "You accused her of seducing Miguel?"
    
    "Because that's what happened."
    
    "Not according to Miguel."
    
    "He's scared of you, Sam. Of course he's not going to accuse Kay of seducing him in front of your face!"
    
    "Ok, well did you even listen to what Kay had to say about what happened?"
    
    "Why should I? So she could just lie to me?"
    
    "Grace, what did you let her tell you?"
    
    "That she slept with Miguel and that he threw her out of his bedroom the next morning."
    
    "And you couldn't possibly give her the benefit of the doubt?"
    
    "Come on Sam. Do you really believe that Miguel would give up everything he has with Charity to spend one night with Kay?"
    
    "Yes, I do. Why can't you?"
    
    "Because I know Kay and she'd do anything to ruin Charity life even go as far as to seduce Miguel."
    
    "Do you even hear what you're saying? You accusing your own daughter of something inexcusable."
    
    "It's something she did, Sam. And that's why I told her that I was not going to allow her to live in this house if she was going to throw lies around like that that would hurt her cousin."
    
    "She told her to leave! Grace, how could you do that?"
    
    "She was going to hurt Charity!"
    
    "Yeah, God forbid anyone even your own daughters come before your perfect niece!" Sam screamed angrily as he went inside.
    
    "Stephan, what is she talking about?" Chloe asked as she came down stairs.
    
    "Nothing, sweetheart. Don't worry about it."
    
    "It's defiantly something." She turned to Laura. "He only calls me sweetheart when something's going on."
    
    Laura laughed. "Stephan, she's already started to figure you out. I bet you're happy about that one."
    
    "I wouldn't be if I was you." Luke said as he walked in.
    
    "Luke, what are you doing here?" Stephan asked annoyed.
    
    "I got sick of waiting for Laura. Not that that matters. You changed the subject." Luke said smiling. "And I'm just dying to know what going here." Luke said sarcastically.
    
    "So am I? So what did you do?" Chloe asked.
    
    "I met Kay."
    
    "Who's Kay?" Luke asked Laura.
    
    "Nikolas's girlfriend." Laura said back.
    
    "Since when did Nikolas get a girlfriend?" Luke asked confused. "Not that I'm not glad he finally got another girlfriend."
    
    "This girl isn't good for him, believe me!" Stephan said mad.
    
    "And you're a good a judge of character?" Luke said sarcastically.
    
    "Luke, stay out of this!" Chloe said annoyed.
    
    "What did you tell her?" Laura asked.
    
    "I told her to leave Nikolas alone because she was ruining his life."
    
    "Nikolas is going to be so happy when he hears this." Luke said sarcastically.
    
    There was a knock on the door. 
    
    Jason got up. "Who do you think it is?" He asked Johnny.
    
    "Your guess is as good as mine." Johnny said.
    
    There was another knock.
    
    "Maybe it's information about Sonny." Jason said.
    
    "Could be."
    
    There was another knock on the door. 
    
    "How about you two answer the door and instead of debating on opening the door?" Carly said sarcastically.
    
    "Carly, what are you doing here?" Jason asked mad.
    
    "Trying to get you two idiots to answer the door before that person wakes up the kids."
    
    "It's not safe for you out here!" Jason said.
    
    "Can you two just stop fighting for one second so we can answer the door." Johnny said.
    
    The door opened. "Why part of answering the door is so hard for you people." Sonny said sarcastically smiling as he came in the penthouse.
    
    "Sonny, you're ok!" Carly said happily.
    
    "Yeah, you people were worried about me?" Sonny asked shocked.
    
    "Especially Kay, she was pretty upset." Johnny said.
    
    "You've seen Kay?" Sonny asked shocked.
    
    "Yeah she's here, in the back room." Carly said.
    
    Sonny headed towards the room and opened the door. "Kay?" 
    
    "Dad? You're ok. Oh my God you're ok." Kay said happily as he got and hugged Sonny. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you. That you were dead." She said as she started to cry.
    
    "Don't worry, I'm here Kay. I'm not going anywhere's." Sonny said as he held her tight.


	31. Undeniable 31

Title: Undeniable 31/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) if you want to Email me during the week Email me at (cha005@latech.edu)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.
    
    Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions
    
    "I'll find out if that's true when I call him. Let's just hope you're not lying for your sake."
    
    "Can you at least tell me who you are?" Alexis asked.
    
    "Why? Would that make you calm down?" He asked annoyed.
    
    "Yes, it would help at least a little."
    
    "Ok I'm Lorenzo Alcazar. Now will you shut up and calm down?" 
    
    "Where are we?"
    
    "Are you crazy, lady? Like I would tell you where we are."
    
    "Fine. How long are you planning on keeping me here?"
    
    "Just shut up for a second will you?" He asked as another man came up. "Ok Ms. Davis, it seems that one of my men have rounded up some food for you. Would you eat?"
    
    "Is it poisoned?" She asked.
    
    "Funny." He said as he took the tray and started bringing it over to her.
    
    "Are you planning on feeding me? Since you've got my hands tied up and all."
    
    "Sure." He said as he scooped up a spoon full of soup.
    
    When it got to Alexis's mouth, she couldn't help it but she threw up all over Lorenzo. 
    
    "Dad, are you ok?" Noah asked as he came out side. Ethan and Jessica were following him.
    
    "Well I'm thinking about maybe strangling your mother so I guess that would be a no." Sam said trying to smile.
    
    "Yeah I don't think that's too good and she's not even my mother." Ethan said sitting down next to her.
    
    "Well she is my mother and I can understand why you would think that." Jessica said also sitting down next to him.
    
    "Did you three here the whole fight?" Sam asked.
    
    "I think everyone in Harmony did." Noah said.
    
    "Great this will be fun explaining to everyone." Sam said sarcastically.
    
    "How about you just explain it to us." Ethan said.
    
    "Well you said you hear it all so what's there to explain?" Sam asked.
    
    "Is everything Mom said true? Did Kay really seduce Miguel?" Jessica asked.
    
    "Miguel says she didn't and I find it a little hard to believe." Sam said.
    
    "Yeah I've got to agree with Dad on this one. I don't think Kay would do that." Noah said.
    
    "You haven't seen Kay in years Noah you don't know how desperate she was to get Miguel." Jessica said.
    
    "But I did see her and I might not have known her like you did but I can't really see her doing this, Jess." Ethan said.
    
    "Either can I, Jess. I mean I know you didn't like your sister but do you really think she would do it?" Sam asked.
    
    "No but I can't believe that mom would do what she says she did either. Also I don't think that she would accuse Kay of doing something that she didn't really believe she did." Jessica said.
    
    "Jessica when was the last time Mom really talk to you? Or me or even Kay? Come on from what Kay and you had been telling me, Charity has become her one and only focus in her life. You all but told me that. Now how can you be so shocked that she'd do this?" Noah asked.
    
    "I guess I'm not that shocked. But I mean did she really kick Kay out? I mean if that's true then why did she wait all this time to tell us?" Jessica asked.
    
    "She doesn't want Kay to come back." Sam said.
    
    "You don't really believe that dad do you?" Ethan asked.
    
    "What else am I supposed to believe?" 
    
    "Well what are you going to do?" Noah asked.
    
    "First I need to find a place to stay tonight. Ethan?" Sam asked.
    
    "Yeah I doubt Hank will mind. Plus you're my father like I could say no." 
    
    "Thanks. Noah, Jess I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said as he hugged them goodbye.
    
    "You expect us to stay here with mom?" Jessica asked shocked.
    
    "If you can if not then I'm ok with finding some where's else to go." Sam said.
    
    "Where were you?" Kay asked Sonny.
    
    "How about we go to our own house and then we can talk? How does that sound?" Sonny asked.
    
    "It sounds perfect."
    
    "Ok now you've got let go of me so I can go get the boys and then will leave ok?" Sonny asked.
    
    "Yeah, ok." Kay said as Sonny left. She got up and closed the door. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Nikolas's number. 
    
    "Hello?" Nikolas asked.
    
    "Nik, I've got the best news."
    
    "Hello to you too Kay. So what's the great news?"
    
    "My dad's fine. He just showed up at Jason's and we're going home."
    
    "That's great news Kay. I'm so happy for you."
    
    "I know calling you right now was a risk but I just had to tell you."
    
    "I'm glad you did. I was worried about you."
    
    "You were?"
    
    "Of course, I don't know something about a girl who breaks down into tears kind of makes me worry about that girl."
    
    "Not because you care about me of course?"
    
    Nikolas laughed. "Yeah well because of that too."
    
    "I've got to go. I can hear someone coming. Bye."
    
    "Bye, Kay and don't forget to tell your dad how much you care about him now before this happens again."
    
    "I will." She said as she hung up the phone.
    
    Nikolas got up from his desk and headed downstairs. He was shocked to find his mother, his uncle, Chloe and Luke arguing in the living room. "Ok what's going on here?" Nikolas asked.
    
    "Nikolas, we didn't know you were here." Stephan said.
    
    "Obviously are you would of told me that everyone was here. I'd assume."
    
    "Yes we would of. What were you doing upstairs any way?" Chloe asked.
    
    "I was waiting to hear from Kay. She had a family emergency." 
    
    "Is everything ok?" Laura asked.
    
    "Well Sonny was missing and they were worried he was dead. But he showed up a little while ago and everyone is fine." 
    
    "That's good news." Laura said.
    
    "Ok now are you four going to tell me what you were arguing about?" Nikolas asked.
    
    "How about we let Stephan tell you. Come on Luke let's go." Laura said.
    
    "But it's going to be getting interesting and I'd like to see it." Luke said.
    
    "Luke, come on." Laura said dragging him off.
    
    "I'm going to go upstairs. Stephan, come clean with him." Chloe said before she left.
    
    "So Uncle what is it you need to come clean about?" Nikolas asked.
    
    "Nothing, we were just talking about Kay and well I was against you being with her."
    
    "Of course well I'd prefer not to hear you trash her. So I'm going to go see Ned and see if there's anything I can do." Nikolas said as he left.
    
    Stephan sat down and debated on picking up the phone.
    
    "Well the boys are asleep. So do you want to talk?" Sonny asked Kay as he came into the living room.
    
    "Sure, first have you heard anything about Alexis?"
    
    "No not yet. But I think she'll turn up so don't worry."
    
    "That's easier said then done."
    
    "Yeah well try it for me?"
    
    "Ok I'll try it but only for you."
    
    "So what do you want to talk about?"
    
    "Well I promised myself that if you turned out to be ok that I would make a point of telling you how much you mean to me."
    
    "Well in turn I'd like to tell you how much I care about you."
    
    "Well which one of should go first?"
    
    "Ladies first of course." Sonny said smiling.
    
    "Well when I thought you were dead I was so heart broken. I know that makes no sense considering how little we actually now about each other but in this little time, you've become someone in my life that I don't want to ever lose. And I didn't realize that till I thought you had been killed today.  I really want you to know that I love you and I don't care if that makes no sense to anyone else because it does to me." She said as tears started to come down.
    
    "Hey, hey don't cry. You should be happy because I know hearing you say this makes me happy. And I feel the same way. I love you and I thought I had lost you today too and that just about killed me. I don't want to lose you Kay. I never do." Sonny said as he hugged her. "Now how about you go get some rest you look like you've had a pretty restless day."
    
    "Ok, well then goodnight dad I guess." Kay said getting up.
    
    "Good night." Sonny said as she left. The phone rang and Sonny went over to his desk and answered it. When he heard what the man on the other end had to say, he was furious.


	32. Undeniable 32

Title: Undeniable 32/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) if you want to Email me during the week Email me at (cha005@latech.edu)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.
    
    Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions

"Kay get down here right now!" Sonny screamed upstairs.

Kay came downstairs. "What's wrong? Did you find something about Alexis?"

"No, but I found out something about you."

"Ok, you look really mad and I know I didn't do anything wrong. So why are you mad?"

"You don't consider lying to be doing something wrong?"

"I lied to someone?" Kay asked confused.

"Don't play stupid with me."

"I'm not I really have no clue what you're talking about."

"Does the name Nikolas Cassadine mean anything to you?"

"Nikolas yeah is that what this is about?"

"Yes someone just called to tell me that you two have been dating. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell before?"

"Because of this. You're about to explode just considering the idea of me dating."

"No, it's the idea that you're dating a Cassadine and you had the nerve to lie about it."

"What's so wrong with dating a Cassadine? Isn't Alexis a Cassadine?"

"Not the same she isn't like the rest of them."

"And how are they?"

"They're evil and greedy and all they care about is themselves."

"People say the same thing about people with the last name of Corinthos does the mean that's true too?"

"No and don't even compare us."

"Why not? Because then you'd have to accept that we're a lot a like?"

"But we're not and you can't convince me other wise."

"This is insane."

"No the fact that you've been lying to me this whole time is."

"And I'm sorry about that I really am."

"Well you won't have to anymore."

"What are you talking?"

"Because you won't be seeing Nikolas any more?"

"What?"

"I talked to Stephan, Nikolas's uncle and we both agree that you two will never see each other again."

"Well I don't and I'm sure Nikolas wouldn't agree either."

"Well then it's a good thing it's not up to the two of you."

"You two can't stop us from being together."

"Yes we can and we will. Because you're not going to be going any where's except to school and home."

"In other words I'm grounded?"

"Yes."

"No, this isn't happening."

"Yes it and believe me Kay I'm doing this for your own good."

"That's bull! You know my mother said the same thing before I left and she was wrong too." Kay said mad as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

Sonny grabbed her arm. "You're not going any where's."

"Get your hands off me before I have to hurt you!" Kay warned.

Sonny didn't let go and Kay ended up digging her heels into his foot he let go quickly. 

"I'm sorry but I warned." Kay said as she left the penthouse crying.

Lorenzo finally came back into the room. He had finally gotten all the puke off of himself. He had a woman following him. "Ms. Davis, I brought a friend of mine, Dr. Beth Anderson she's going to give you a complete check up. I would not want to have a sick hostage."

"I'm not letting her touch me!" Alexis said defensively.

"I'd advice you to do exactly that because Dr. Anderson has been instructed that if you don't to give you a sedative. She wouldn't hesitate."

"Well I'm not sick."

"Well the throw up I just cleaned off of me proves other wise."

"Have you ever considered that maybe it's the mere sight of you that made me puke?"

"No, now I'll be back in an hour. That should give her enough time to examine you." Lorenzo said as he left.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Nikolas said mad as he came into the study.

"Nikolas, how much did you hear?" Stephan asked nervously.

"More than enough. My God Uncle how could you do it?"

"I did it for you."

"For me? You took away the only good thing I've had a long time for me?"

"She wasn't good for you."

"Why because o her last name?"

"Well yes."

"So you think it's fair to be judged by your last name?"

"Depends on who's doing the judging."

"Well how about the police, do you think it's fair that the Corinthos and Cassadines are the first suspects in everything?"

"That isn't the same."

"But it is don't you see? You've never even really got to meet Kay but because of her last name she's already been labeled as not good enough for me. I bet Sonny thinks the same about me and only because of my last name."

"Well I think that I don't need to get to know her sometimes you just know and I know she's no good."

"Doesn't my judgment count at all? Because I think she is good for me. I mean think about. I was depressed until she came along and now I'm smiling and happy. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes but…"

"And because of her I finally am not thinking about Gia. I'm actually looking at the future and happy about what I see."

"I'm glad to hear that but there are other girls."

"No I like Kay just like there will be no other girls for you but Chloe."

"Chloe and Kay aren't the same."

"But they are look I'm not debating this with you. What you did was wrong and one day you'll believe that and then I'll be gone."

"Gone?"

"Did you really think you could do what you did and I'd just stick around after it?"

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"Yeah I'm leaving and you know what I'm still not sure if I ever want to come back."

"Jess, Charity, John and Noah how about we have some tomato soap cake?" Grace asked.

"I'm not really in the mood." Jessica said annoyed.

"Yeah me either." Noah said.

"I'll take a piece, Aunt Grace." Charity said happily.

"Me too, Mom." John said.

"Ok, here's two pieces." She said putting them down on the table. 

"So how's everyone doing?" Charity asked.

"Charity you'd be smart not to talk to us." Jess said.

"Oh come on Jess. She's just trying to be nice." Grace said.

"And you defiantly don't talk to me because I'm fighting the urge not to chew you out!" Jess said mad.

"Jess, she's not worth it. Ok?" Noah said trying to calm down his little sister.

"Don't talk about her that way!" John said mad.

"John I already have my problems with you so don't push it." Noah said.

"Noah be nice to your brother and Jess be nice to your cousin." Grace said.

"That's it! I'm following in my sister's footsteps and leaving. Have fun erasing me for your life too. Noah, you coming?" Jess asked getting up.

"Yeah she's already erased me from her life so why not?" Noah said as he followed Jess and left.

"Ok what's going on?" Charity asked confused.


	33. Undeniable 33

Title: Undeniable 33/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to Email me during the week Email me at )

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestionsAuthor note: hey guys sorry it took me so long to put the new chapters out but I was in the hospital and then I've been trying to get my life back to normal. So well I hope you like it. 

Kay was furious and in shock. What right did he have to tell her who she could date? It was like her mother all over again she was being told she couldn't be with the guys she wanted to be with. Was the world just against her being happy! Kay wasn't watching where she going or that she had just walked on to some else's boat.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kay was snapped out her thought by some guy screaming at her. "I'm… what do you mean what am I doing?" She asked confused.

"This yacht is private property."

"I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Know how to read the sign that said Private Property? Or do you just have a thing with breaking the law?"

"My thoughts were just some where's else. I didn't see the sign. What's you problem any way? It was an accident." Kay said getting mad again.

"I get mad at people who don't care about other people's property." He said even though he did start to realize he was losing it for no reason.

"And I said I'm sorry for that. God, can't you just chill? Or is everyone just crazy tonight?"

He ignored her last comment. "You know I'd watch the tone. I could call the cops you know? Actually I think that's what I'm going to do." He said as he took out his cell phone.

Kay panicked. "No! Please I'll do anything just please my dad will kill me!"

He looked at her and could tell she was really worried. He sighed. "Who's your father anyway?"

"Sonny Corinthos."

He almost dropped the phone. "Your Sonny's daughter?"

"You know my dad? Good so you want call the cops."

"Yeah I know your dad but believe me we don't get along at all."

"Great! You're not going to use that against me are you?"

"I don't know yet. It all depends on what you tell me."

"What?" She asked confused.

"If you can tell me or prove to me that you're nothing like your father I'll let you go."

"And how do I do that exactly?"

"Start of by me telling me your name."

"Only if you'll tell me yours." Kay said smiling.

Sonny held his grandson in his hands. Mitheo looked at him smiling. Sonny noticed for the first time that Mitheo had dimples that were like his. Strange he thought considering that he wasn't related to him biologically. He looked a lot like Kay though too. Sonny sighed. "You know your mother and I had a fight." Mitheo looked at him questionably. "Why you ask? Because your mother lied to me and is dating a pretty dangerous guy. I know I'm a pretty dangerous guy too. That's what your mom says. Which is true but I hope you both know I would never hurt her..." _"Let go off me!"_ He remembered Kay screaming that. "But I did." Sonny said sadly. "I just wanted to protect her. Like I protected Alexis, right?"

_"That wasn't your fault." Alexis said._

"Yeah is it was. I got her in this life and I got her taken. And now I ran away Kay. But she can't get taken right? Did I save her from one evil just to send her to another one?" Sonny asked panicked.

Mitheo noticing how upset Sonny was starting to cry.

"Oh no buddy I didn't mean to worry you. I'm sure she's fine." Sonny said not sure himself.

"She's got to be." Jason said.

Sonny turned around shocked to Johnny and Jason there. "What?"

"Neither one of us are ready to loose Alexis." Jason said.

"Besides with out her you're kind of boring." Johnny said.

"You know if you weren't family I'd fire you right now."

"Yeah I know." Johnny said smiling as he went over to Sonny and took Mitheo. "Little buddy tell your grandpa here that if he keeps worrying he'll look like his father soon."

"Not possible." Sonny said.

"He also has a serious problem accepting reality."

"You are crazy."

"Just like the rest of this family."

Sonny sighed. "What are you two doing here any way?"

"Max called us saying that you and Kay had this bad fight and that we might be able to help."

"Max has a big mouth!" Sonny screamed.

"But you love me anyway." Max said popping his head in. "Plus if you kicked out all the people that had big mouths, you'd be alone all the time." Max said as he closed the door.

"So want to talk to someone who can actually talk back?" Jason asked.

"In that case you shouldn't volunteer, Jas." Johnny said.

"Have you noticed since he married into your family, he's gotten really cocky?" Jason asked.

"What taken that idiot doctor of yours so long?" Alexis asked Luis annoyed.

"Patience isn't your strong point is it?"

"Politeness isn't yours is it?"

"I'm surprised Sonny has kept you around this long. I wouldn't have. You must be great in bed."

"Your mother either abandoned you as a child or she was a whore."

"Don't talk about my mother!" Luis said mad.

"You must of loved her. I bet she's really proud of your treatment of women." She said sarcastically.

"If she met you, she's understand and approve."

"Well in the case I go back to the theory that she's a whore."

Luis slapped her. "I told you not to talk about her!"

"Fine but you're leaving me with not many topics here."

"How about you just shut up?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it would make you too happy."

Luis got up. "Where is that stupid doctor?"

"That's all I want to know."

"How you holding up?" Luis asked Miguel as he came into his room followed by Pilar and Theresa.

"You told bother of them?" Miguel asked shocked.

"Sam called me." Pilar said.

"Ethan and Noah called me." Theresa said.

"Well I'll give it to the Bennett men they're great at communication, better than the women anyway." Miguel said.

"I wished you had told me, mijo." Pilar said.

"Me too. I couldn't believe it when Ethan and Noah told me." Theresa said.

"I was afraid you'd be ashamed of me. And you are aren't you?"

"Well we're not really proud of you. But you're our family and no mistake, no matter the size, can make that change." Pilar said.

"And I know that for sure. You know how many mistakes I've made." Theresa said.

"And despite our better judgment we still claim her as part of our family." Luis said smiling.

"Hey! That's mean." Theresa said as she threw a pillow at him.

"And believe me the thought of disowning Luis has crossed my mind before." Pilar said smiling.

"And me? When Sam told you what I did, did you think about disowning me?"

"What I felt first was hurt that you didn't feel like you could trust me enough to talk to me. And then guilty that I didn't raise you well enough to know not to do this." Pilar said.

"Don't blame yourself, Mama please. This wasn't your fault. It was all me." Miguel said sadly.

"Well it explains a lot. The reason you've been moping around and everything. Plus Ethan told me you told him when we were at Michael's. Ever since then I could tell he was hiding something." Theresa said.

"It wasn't his fault. I asked him not to tell anyone."

"Well I'm not just anyone, Miguel. I'm your sister."

"I know that.... Theresa, I made of lot of mistakes and that's just another one. I don't know what to do now to fix it."

The house phone rang.

"Hello?" Luis asked as he picked up the phone. "Oh Charity, Miguel is..."

"In the shower." Miguel mouthed.

"In this shower. Sure I'll tell him you called. Bye." Luis said hanging up the phone.

"Miguel does Charity know what's going on?" Pilar asked.

"She might. I'm not sure if anyone has told her yet."

Theresa hit him in the head.

"What was that for?" He asked mad.

"For treating women so badly. Look if you really want to start fixing things then tell Charity the truth."

"But..."

"Miguel, I'll keeping hitting you to do."

"I'm leaving." Miguel said getting up.

"I'll drop you off because I'm a little worried that our sister who's loco in el cabasa will starting hitting me too and I should leave while I still can." Luis said getting up and leaving with Miguel.

"Chicken!" Theresa screamed.


	34. Undeniable 34

Title: Undeniable 34/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to Email me during the week Email me at )

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions 

"Take a seat he said to Kay." He said to Kay.

"Fine, your boat is nice by the way."

"Thanks."

"You must be really loaded."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess. So ready to talk?"

"Ready to tell me your name?"

"Jax is what everyone calls me but my real name is Jasper Jax but don't ever call me that. Your turn."

"Kay Corinthos."

"Who's your mother?"

"Brenda Barrett." Kay started saying what her father and Alexis had told her to tell people.

Jax's mouth almost fell to the floor. "That can't be true."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Kay said getting defensive.

"Yes I am. Wait no I'm assuming Sonny told you that so he's the real liar."

"My dad has many problems but he'd never lie to me."

"Well he did. Because I would know if Brenda had a child."

"Really why? You her husband or something?"

"X actually."

"Oh... So I guess you're my stepfather."

"Where have you been all this time?" Jax asked ignoring her last comment.

"Excuse me?" Kay asked confused.

"I've only been gone for a year from Port Charles and when I left you didn't exist. I want to know where you've been."

"With my adoptive parents." Kay said again lying.

"Who put you up for adoption and why?"

"Your wife, she thought my dad's life wasn't safe enough for me." Kay said hoping that that sounded true enough.

"Where are you adoptive parents now?"

"They're dead."

"I'm sorry." Jax said sadly.

"I bet." Kay said sarcastically.

"So why come to Sonny?"

"Because I wanted my son to have a real family." That was true enough Kay thought.

"Your son?" Jax asked shocked.

"Mitheo Samuel Corinthos."

"How old are you anyway?"

"Just turned 18."

"But your so called parents didn't know each other 18 years ago."

"There's not what my birth certificate says." My new one any way she thought.

Jax sighed. "Did Sonny tell your mother was dead?"

"Yeah when I showed here looking for both of my parents, he did." Kay said again lying.

"I... this is just a lot to take in."

"Try my shoes." Kay said also getting up.

"I think I'm going to try to sleep maybe when I wake up this will all make a sense. Maybe you should go home. Your father is probably really worried about you."

"I can't go back home at least not yet."

"Something happen?"

"My dad and I had a huge fight."

"Well do you have some where's else to go?"

"Not really. Maybe Emily will put me up."

"Quartermaine?"

"Yeah."

"Don't bet on it. The Q's aren't really the type of family you just drop in on."

"I've noticed but everyone else I know is family."

"Well you can stay here. I guess." Jax said giving up on thinking of any where's else and just wanting to go to sleep himself.

"Really?" Kay asked hopeful.

"Well as your stepfather I guess I should."

"Oh you are the greatest." Kay said hugging him. "Sorry I just got really existed."

Jax laughed. "It's ok. But call Sonny and tell him your ok."

"But..."

"It's either that are you can't stay here." Jax said seriously.

"You want him to know I'm here?"

"No just tell him your safe and your with an old acquaintance of his who he knows won't hurt you."

"Why do you care? I thought you hated him."

"I do but he's paranoid enough as it is and plus it wouldn't be fair it you didn't tell your son good night."

"Thank you, step dad."

The doctor walked back into the room.

"Doctor please tell me I an give her something to put her to sleep without causing her serious damage."

"God, I hope so. Because if I have to be awake this whole time. I will go insane."

"You already are insane."

"This coming from the guy who kidnaps people."

"Can I get a word in?" The doctor asked.

"Yes speak up." Luis said.

"You can't give her anything."

"Oh God no!" Alexis said.

"Are you sure?" Luis asked.

"I checked the test three times."

"How much damage could it really cause anyway?" Luis asked.

"Death."

"Death? Doc you're nuts." Alexis said.

"What is she dying or something?"

"Apparently not."

"Then why would this stuff kill her?"

"I never said it would kill her."

"The who would it kill?"

"Her child."

"My what?" Alexis asked shocked.

Luis laughed. "You didn't know you were pregnant? Which mean Sonny doesn't either. Oh then this will make great leverage against him."

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Lucky asked as he opened the door to Liz's studio where his brother was standing.

"I'm going to kill Stephan!" Nikolas said mad as he came in.

Liz, Emily and Zander where sitting on the couch.

"Welcome. Do you need our help in doing this? Because we are too comfortable to get up." Liz said smiling.

"And here I thought having you as a sister-in-law was going to be a good thing." Nik said sarcastically as he hugged her.

"Does this have something to do with Kay?" Emily asked.

"Why do you ask?" Nik asked.

"Well I know that she was pretty freaked out earlier today and well she's not answering her cell so... what happened anyway?" Emily asked.

"I still can't believe you're with her. I warned her that Sonny would have a fit if he found out." Liz said.

"Dating who? And what does Sonny have to with this?" Lucky asked confused.

"He's dating Kay Corinthos, Sony's daughter." Zander said.

"He knows? But I'm your brother?" Lucky asked mad.

"Well I promise you Lucky if Sonny hasn't locked her up in a tower or hidden her from me, you'll get to meet her."

"Sonny knows?" Emily and Liz both asked worried.

"Yeah my Uncle told him."

"Why would he do that?"

"He doesn't want me dating a girl that was basically homeless, a teenage mother and who chooses to be a Corinthos."

"She's homeless and a mother?" Lucky asked shocked.

"She ran away from home." Emily asked.

"And she's got a little boy named Mitheo." Zander said.

"And she let Sonny adopt her when she came to town." Liz said.

"You picked on hell of a girl, bro." Lucky said sarcastically.

"Wait how did you uncle find out about Kay?" Emily asked.

"He did a little net search."

"Have you talked to Kay about this?" Liz asked.

"She won't answer her cell."

"Then call her house." Zander said.

"Like Sonny will let me talk to her."

"Well maybe he'll let you talk to him." Liz said.

"What? That would be like asking to be killed!"

"And not talking to him is going so well right?" Emily said sarcastically.

"But he'll kill me."

"Alexis won't let him." Liz said.

"She's got a point. Alexis would defiantly stop him." Zander said.

"I don't know." Nikolas said getting up.

"You really care about her don't you?" Emily asked.

"I...."

"Because she really cares about you and I'd hate to see that she was wrong to feel that way but if you don't fight for her then I guess she was." Emily said sadly.

Hank woke up with Beth next to him. He quietly got out of be with out waking her. He was shocked to find his brother on his couch, his niece on the floor and his nephew asleep in a chair. He went into Ethan's room, went over to his bed and tried to wake him up. "Ethan come on wake up!"

"What? Where's the fire?" Ethan asked panicked as he woke up.

"There isn't a fire but we seem to have gotten at least three new roommates."

"Three? I only let my dad sleep here."

"Well Jess and Noah are here and E if our landlord find at about this we will lose our lease."

"But their family."

"Which makes it harder to kick them out but we still can't keep them here. You know Tessler will freak out if he find out."

"Ok, ok I'll talk to them but you may want to do something before Beth she walks into the living room not fully dressed."

"Your dad so owes me!" Hank said running off.

Ethan laughed, put on a shirt on and then headed into the living room. "Dad, Jess, Noah wake up." Ethan said as he nudged them. They didn't move so he shouted. "Dad, Jess, Noah wake up now!"

"What? Where the fire?" Sam asked panicked as he woke up.

"I got that from you. I always wondered." Ethan said smiling.

"What's going on? Why'd you wake me up?" Jess asked.

"Yeah man I was having a really nice dream." Noah said.

"Sorry but we kind of have a problem."

"That required us waking up this early?" Jess asked annoyed.

"Don't you have school this morning? And dad have work? So you should be glad I woke you up." Ethan said.

"He's got a point, Jess." Noah said.

"Easy for you to say you don't have a job or school." Jess said.

"Which mean I'm going back to sleep."

"You can't sorry."

"Ethan, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Well our landlord is pretty strict and we're not really allowed to have more than four people here over at night and only two people living here. And believe me he's just waiting for a reason to kick us out."

"So we have to have leave before he sees us?"

"Exactly. I mean I'd love for you to stay here but you can't."

"Well I'm not going back home." Jess said.

"Me either." Noah said.

"Well why not start look for a house or an apartment?" Ethan suggested.

"We don't have the money." Sam said.

"Well Hank really would prefer to have this place with just Beth and my job gives me enough money that I could defiantly help and I know my mom would help money-wise any way she could."

"That sounds like a plan." Jess said.

"Dad comes what to think about a new Bennett house?" Noah asked.


	35. Undeniable 35

Title: Undeniable 35/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to Email me during the week Email me at )

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions 

"How long where you planning on sitting out here before you knocked?" Luke asked coming outside where Nik was sitting on the porch.

"Till I get up the courage to confront Sonny."

Luke sat down next to him. "About Kay?"

"Stephan called?"

"Yeah and your mother really lit into him."

"Well I'm glad to see that she doesn't agree with him."

"Did you want to talk to her?"

"No, I don't know. I'm just trying to figure out what I should do."

"About confronting Sonny?"

"Yeah. You and he used to be friends, so you got any advice?"

Luke laughed. "Yeah don't do it."

"Why?"

"Because Sonny really cares about his family. I mean this is his daughter. No man would be calm or can be calm when it comes to their daughter."

"You're not that way with Lulu."

"She's not dating yet. And I'm not looking forward to it either."

"Nikolas!" Lulu said happily as she run to her big brother and hugged him.

"Speak of them and they will come." Luke said sarcastically. "Lulu you're supposed to be in bed."

"But Nikolas is here."

"He's got a point Lulu. It's late but I promise to come see you tomorrow." Nikolas promised.

"Ok good night." She said giving him a kiss.

"Good night." Nikolas said as she ran off.

"That's how all dad's picture their daughters and always will. That's why we're not open to the idea of them with guys because that means they're not out little girls anymore."

"Hello?" Johnny asked as he answered Sonny's phone.

"Uncle Johnny? It's Kay. I need to speak to my dad."

"Sonny, Kay's on the phone."

Sonny came over and took the phone. "Kay where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm staying with an old friend of yours."

"Where?"

"I don't want to tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll come and get me and I need time to think."

"Kay..."

"I know you're probably feeling bad about what happened but unless you're going to tell me you're sorry and that I'm allowed to see Nikolas then I can't come home tonight."

"And what about Mitheo?"

"I called to tell him good night. I assume you put aside whatever is happening with us for the good of him."

"I can do that. Jason can you bring Mitheo over here?" Sonny asked.

Sonny was finding it hard not tell Kay right then and there that he loved her and wanted to her to come home. He knew he could tell her he was sorry and really mean it but what if she didn't forgive him? What if she still wouldn't come home? God damn it! Why was he allowing himself to feel so much for her?

Jason finally brought Mitheo over. "Kay I'll put the phone to his ear." Sonny said.

"Thanks." Kay said and then heard the phone being moved and then heard him cooing. "Mitheo, I really miss you and I'm sorry I had to leave. I know that your grandfather will watch over you though. He really seems to love you." And me too she thought. "I'll try to be home as soon as I can. I couldn't stay away from you for too long. You know that?" But what if Sonny never got over this? Would her and Mitheo have to leave? That really scared her. Was Nikolas worth it? Was Miguel worth leaving her other family? No, she knew that. But what if Nik was? What if he wasn't and she lost the only family that she would ever get again? What if this was her second chance? "Mitheo, I've got to go. But don't forget Mitheo that Mama loves you." Then she pressed one of the buttons and held it down till Sonny heard it.

"You done?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Ok oh Kay..."

"Yeah?"

"Just I love you."

"I love you too. Good night." Kay said as she hung up the phone.

"You ok?" Both Jason and Jax asked.

Sonny and Kay both replied. "No not really. I'm just going to go to bed."

"Come on Kay, wake up!" Jax said nudging her.

"Dad just give me ten more minutes."

"I'm not your dad and I'm about throw you over board if you don't wake up."

She woke up and looked at him. "Oh sorry well good morning, step dad." She said with a smile.

"Don't call me that."

"Why you're technically my stepfather?"

"I don't like it. Now come on Fornes got us breakfast. And I assume you go to school so hurry up." Jax said as he left.

She changed back into her clothes from last night. She had slept in some pajamas that Jax had sent Fornes out to get. She wondered how well Mitheo had sleep and if Sonny got the same amount of sleep, she had, none. She kept having nightmares about losing Sonny. She eventually got up and headed to the dining room on the yacht.

Jax was reading the business section. He put it down when he saw her. "I hope you like eggs and hash browns. It was Kelly's special today."

"It's fine. Jax, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why don't you ever leave the boat?"

"I'm just not ready to be in Port Charles I guess. It's just got too many memories for me."

"Then why'd you come back?"

"Because those memories are of your mother and I can't really leave them behind yet."

"Oh."

"What do you know about your mother any way?"

"Not much, just that she put me up for adoption."

"Well if you ever want to get to know her better just ask, ok?"

"Ok oh do I look like her?"

"Yeah you look just like her when you smile."

Kay smiled. She knew nothing about this Brenda person but if she could cause Jax's eyes to light up just talking about her and her dad to love her then she must have been really special. And she was determined to find out all she could about her.

Michael walked into the living room where Max was waiting. "Where's Kay?"

"She's on her way to school."

"But she promised me she would ride to school with me today and why do you have her book bag?"

"Jason!" Max screamed.

"What's wrong?" He asked running in.

"Your stepson wants to know all about Kay."

"Oh, Michael Kay spent the night at Aunt Emily's house so they rode to school together." Jason bent down to his level and said.

"Ok but why does Max have her book bag?"

"Kay must have forgotten it so he's bringing it to her. Right Max?"

"Exactly."

"Too bad because I really wanted to see her today. I even made her something."

"Well then give it to Max and he'll make sure to give it to her."

"Yeah buddy I'll make sure she gets it."

"Good here." Michael said handing it to him.

"What is that?" Jason asked.

"It's a secret. I only want Kay to see it."

"Ok now Michael we've got to go." Max said.

"Bye Uncle Jason and tell mom when she wakes up bye too."

"I will bye buddy."

Johnny's cell phone went off and he woke up quickly. "Hello?"

"Johnny, where are you?" Courtney asked.

"I'm..." He looked around. "On Sonny's couch apparently."

"I thought you were going to watch him!"

"Courtney your brother isn't the type of person that you watch. Plus he doesn't want to be watched any way."

There was a knock on the door.

"That's probably my dad."

"And why would Mike be here?" Johnny asked annoyed.

"I just may have called him and talked him into being there for Sonny."

"Courtney!"

"I know I shouldn't have but it's too late to call him and tell him not to come over, isn't it?"

"Well we'll talk about this after your brother finally decides I'm not to blame for your mistake."

"Just don't forget I love you."

"Yeah I know and it keeps getting me in trouble." Johnny said as he turned off the phone.

"Ok whoever is at the door I'm going to kill them because they woke up the baby." Sonny said coming down with a crying Mitheo.

Johnny got up and opened the door. "Hey Mike, come on in."

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked annoyed.

"Your sister told me you needed me. This must be my great grandson."

"Your wife..." Sonny started to say to Johnny.

"I know she's got to learn to keep her mouth shut."

"How about you let me try to get him to quiet down?" Mike asked.

"How would you now how to do that? I thought mom did all the hard stuff."

"Just let me try. What would it hurt?"

"Fine, give it your best shoot." Sonny said handing Mitheo over to him.

"Hey buddy, I'm your great grandfather Mike. Yeah cry it out buddy." Mike said as he started to rock the baby.

The baby stopped crying after a few seconds.

Mike smiled at Sonny. "Too bad we didn't really bet on this."

"That's just luck."

"No, it's years of experience and I did rock you when you cried, both you and your sister."

"I don't believe you."

"But Mitheo does. Where's his mother any way?"

Sonny didn't get a chance to answer because there was a knock at the door. "Let's just hope that that's not my brother too. Because I'm a little sick of family right now." Sonny said as he opened the door. He was shocked to see Nikolas standing there. "You must have a death wish, Cassadine."

"Maybe I do but I just came here to talk to you about Kay. All I ask is that you just hear me ok."

"Why should I?"

"Because if not you may never get Kay back again and I don't think that either of us really wants to lose her."

"Johnny could you..." Sonny started to say.

"Mike, Mitheo and I will be up in the baby's room."

"Good come on in Nikolas let's talk."

"You know I almost felt sorry for you for a second there." Luis said.

"And why's that?"

"Because you're never actually going to see that baby of yours or your boyfriend ever again."

"And what stopped you from feeling sorry for me?"

"Because I realized I don't see my children that much and I'm ok."

"You're a father? That's a scary thought."

"You'd be amazed. I'm really a good father."

"Yeah right. I doubt you ever see this kid."

"I see her as much as I possibly can and that's quite often."

"Her? You have a daughter? That's even more scary since you seem to have such a problem with respect for women."

"I respect women just not you."

"And why's that? Because I'm an independent women and I'm one of the top people in a field where men usually are?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You've got that look about you that says women should stay at home, barefoot and pregnant." Alexis said sarcastically.

"Don't forgot in the kitchen and raising the kids." Luis said smiling.

"Oh yeah you must be great raising a daughter, I can see. You know I feel sorry for her."

"Don't I'm very happy with my dad." Sage said coming in. "You called?" She asked her dad.

"Yeah Sage this is Alexis Davis and Alexis this is my daughter, Sage."

"I can see the resemblance."

"Thank you." Sage said.

"That's not a compliment."

"I out to..." Sage said as she went after her.

Luis grabbed her. "Don't. I didn't call you over her to beat her up. And we'll talk about this Sage later, am I clear?" Luis said giving her the look.

"Oh someone is in trouble." Alexis said laughing.

"Ignore her. And keep you temper in check we worked on this remember?"

"Like you've got that down, Luis."

"Shut up!" He screamed at her.

"Yeah like father like daughter." Alexis said smiling.

"Why did you call me over anyway?" Sage asked her dad trying to ignore Alexis.

"Your uncle..."

"I'm sorry I didn't..."

"Save it."

"Is it possible for you two to try to be a family some where's else because you're about to make me throw up again." Alexis said.


	36. Undeniable 36

Title: Undeniable 36/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to Email me during the week Email me at )

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions 

Author note: hey guys sorry it took me so long to put the new chapters out but I was in the hospital and then I've been trying to get my life back to normal. So well I hope you like it.

Kay looked at the drawing Michael her made. It was of him, Kay and Mitheo as a family. It was so cute. Kay looked up for Jax but then remembered she forgot to tell him when she got out. Well she had to go to Wyndemere any way so maybe this was a good thing but she didn't feel like walking the whole way.

"Kay Corinthos?" A guy asked from behind her.

Kay turned around. The guy looked familiar. Like she'd seen a picture of him some where's but she couldn't think of where. "Who's asking?"

"Ric Lansing or Uncle Ric to you I guess." He said extending his hand.

Then it clicked Sonny had a picture of him in the penthouse hidden behind some other pictures. "Well Uncle Ric why are you here?"

"I wanted to meet my niece."

"Who told you about me?"

"My Tia Pilar actually."

"How come my dad never told me about you?"

"Because we haven't gotten along."

"Then why would Pilar send you here?"

"She didn't send me. She just told me and since I know you're not my niece I had to check you out."

"And why do you believe I'm not your niece."

"Because when I was trying to take to your "dad" down, I looked up everything there was on him and there was nothing on you. If you had exited believe me I would of found something on you."

"Well apparently not. You know maybe you should just get a life and leave your brother's alone."

"I have but now I'm just looking out for him. I wouldn't want some girl to use him to get all of his money by claiming to be his daughter."

"I'm not after his money and you know you should really talk to him before you start accusing me."

"And waste time? No. Now just tell me what you want and I'll help you get it and we'll try to keep my brother from getting too hurt."

"Right now I just want a ride to Wyndemere, you think you could do that Uncle Ric?" Kay asked sarcastically.

"Sure no problem but what would you want with the Cassadines?"

"Well I maybe in love with one of them but I've got to convince his uncle that I'm good for him."

"You expect to talk to a Cassadine and come out safe and in one peace?" Ric asked shocked.

"That's the plan."

"In that case I need to go with you."

"I thought you hated me."

"Yeah well I need proof before I go can get rid of you and if you die before that Sonny will blame me."

"What ever just stay out of my way please and let me do the talking?"

"No problem and if you are as good as Sonny this should go quickly."

"Sit down." Sonny said.

"Where's my Aunt?"

"She's not here."

"Well can we can we get her from next door because I'd feel a lot safer with her here."

"She's not there."

Nikolas could tell there was something that Sonny wasn't saying. "Then where is she?"

"Look I'm not going to hurt you so you don't need your aunt here. Now what did you want to say about my daughter?"

Nikolas decided to let it slide. "Fine. I wanted to come here and try to explain about me and Kay."

"What's there to explain? You both lied to me and your uncle which doesn't surprise me considering you are a Cassadine."

"Alexis is a Cassadine and your lover."

"Alexis isn't like the rest of you. And I don't appreciate you comparing her to the rest of you."

"Ok fine then prove to me that she's so different from the rest of us."

"Why?"

"Because I bet that some of the same reasons are why Kay thinks that I'm different from the rest of my family."

"Fine. Alexis has a loyalty that I've never seen your family ever show."

"And the fact that I'm so loyal to Kay and Mitheo that I'm here trying to convince you not to keep us apart, doesn't show that too?"

"It shows your stupidity in my opinion."

"Fine what's your next reason?"

"The fact that she's brave enough to stand up to Helena and anyone that tries to go against what she believes or stands for."

"I went up against Stephan for Kay, I've been wondering around town from my brother's to Luke's because I refuse to go back until Stephan agreed to see how important Kay is in my life."

"You mean you'd be willing to give up your prince hood for Kay?"

"In a second that's how much I care about her."

"Does she know that?"

"I've been trying to call her and tell her that but no luck."

Mitheo started to cry loudly.

"She turned it off. She claims she's staying at an old friend of mine and she won't come back till I agree to let her see you."

"And you don't want to lose her do you?"

"Of course I don't!"

"Then wouldn't it be easier to just let her date me?"

"Can someone please stop him from screaming?" Sonny screamed annoyed.

Nikolas laughed. "I must really be getting on your nerves."

"This may shock you but we're not here to please you." Luis said to Alexis.

"Fine but when you're done can I offer Sage some Sage advice? No pun intended." Alexis asked.

"What advice could you give?" Luis asked.

"As a women soon to be a mother. I bet I'll agree more with Sage and could show your side or try to explain to you her side."

"I say give her a shot. It's about time you listen to someone who is on my side for once." Sage said.

"I'm on your side, Sage. I always am."

"It never seems that way."

"Aww, that's so sad." Alexis said sarcastically.

"You shut up till we're done or we've ask for you advice or I'll tape you mouth shut."

"Got it."

"Sage, I try to be on your side but when you keep getting in trouble like this it's hard to be."

"Have you ever thought that I do these things to get your attention?"

"You have my attention, you always do, but I don't see how getting drunk and getting suspended is doing either one of us any good."

"Maybe I figured that if I got suspended for a few days you'd spend them with me."

"Well this may come as a shock to you but when you get in trouble you don't get to do what you want."

"Fine then what am I going to do?"

"I'm sending you to stay with your aunt and while you're there you will help her out any way you can. And I expect her to tell me that you only helped her and didn't cause her any trouble."

"That's not fair!"

"Well Sage, when you do the crime you got to be ready to the time."

"This coming from the mob lord."

"What I do for a living has nothing to do with this."

"Doesn't it? I mean look at you. You kidnap people, kill people and sell drugs but you don't ever do the time for your crimes. So why should I?"

"Is that what you want? Me in prison? You'd have to live with your uncle and aunt for the rest of your life and you'd probably never see me again because I'd probably get the death penalty. Is that what you want me dead?"

"Of course I don't want you dead!" Sage said as she started to cry. "I'm going go to my room." She said running off crying.

"Now can I offer my opinion?" Alexis asked.

"Why not?"

"Just got to say great job, really great. The girl gets in trouble just to see you and you make her feel so bad about wanting to spend time with you that she's never going to want to spend time with you again."

"So you're on her side?"

"I didn't say that. I just said that I see how wrong you were."

"Let me guess you and your dad had the prefect relationship?"

"No, my dad died before I ever got to know him."

"Well then you don't know what you're talking about." Luis said as he left.

"Then why is it that you've got that look that says that I'm right?"


	37. Undeniable 37

Title: Undeniable 37?

Author: Christen if you want to Email me during the week Email me at These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions

Author note: hey guys sorry it took me so long to put the new chapters out but I was in the hospital and then I've been trying to get my life back to normal. So well I hope you like it.

Kay knocked on the door of Wyndemere.

"You sure about this?" Ric asked.

"Ever been in love?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that I have to do this."

Chloe opened the door. "Kay, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Stephan. Oh Chloe Morgan this is my Uncle Ric Lansing."

"He's in the study and I understand and totally agree with you talking to him. How about your Uncle and I talk out in the hall?"

"Call me if you need anything." Ric said.

"I will." Kay said heading off.

"So are you Brenda or Sonny's brother?"

"Sonny's half-brother."

"Oh I didn't know Sonny had a brother."

"Either did he until a couple of years ago. We don't really get along so there's no reason for him to mention me. Are you a Cassadine?"

"Soon to be." Chloe said showing her ring to him.

"So what is it that your fiancée has against my niece?"

"Your brother. And his nephew is a prince and the head of the Cassadine empire so he's a little skeptic of anyone who tries to date him."

"Sounds paranoid to me."

"You're never met his mother if you think he's paranoid."

"Well I've met my brother and believe me our family has enough paranoia to last a life time.'

Chloe laughed. "And for some reason Sonny and Stephan just can't see how much their families are alike."

"You mean Sonny's against this too?"

"Of course he is because Nikolas is a Cassadine. Plus they kind of dated behind his back."

"Great so how do you get two very stubborn and paranoid men to see how wrong they are?"

"Good question."

"Miguel?" Charity asked as she came outside and was shocked to see Miguel asleep on her front porch. She nudged him. "Miguel, wake up."

He slowly woke up. "Where am I?"

"At my house. Apparently you slept here."

Everything came back to him. "Yeah I was trying to get up the courage to talk to you."

"About what? What's going? Is this about Kay?"

"Why would you think that?" He asked worried.

"Because something is going on with her but no one seems to want to tell me. Do you know?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well then please tell me." Charity begged.

"I will but believe me you're going to wish you didn't know."

"Miguel, you're worrying me. Wait did they find her and she's dead?" She asked scared.

"No, defiantly not. Kay's alive."

"Well then what's wrong?"

"Charity you're going to want to sit down."

"Ok." She said as she sat down.

"First understand this. I've always loved you and I never meant to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Charity before Kay left we slept together and after I told her it didn't mean anything and to never tell anyone because I was in love with you."

"You slept with my cousin?"

"Yes but it didn't mean anything you've got to believe me."

"Believe you! This whole time you've been lying to me."

"I just didn't want to hurt you."

"No you just didn't want to be caught. If you didn't want to hurt to me, then you never would of slept with Kay."

"But…"

"No, Miguel just go, just leave me alone!"

"Please…"

"Miguel, leave now before I say something I won't regret but you sure will."

"Fine. I'm going."

"And don't come back!"

"Mr. Cassadine?" Kay asked as she entered the study. Stephan looked up from his book.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk about Nikolas."

"Well Ms... what do I call you Kay? Ms. Bennett? Ms. Corinthos?"

"Only people that know me call me Kay and you've made it clear that you don't. So go with Ms. Corinthos because that's one of the main reason you don't want me with your nephew."

"Fine Ms. Corinthos you're wasting your breath. I'm not changing my mind."

"Then we'll be here for a long time because I'm not changing my mind either."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Ever been in love, Mr. Cassidine? Because if you have been then you'd understand why I'm doing this."

"Yes I've been in love with Nikolas's mother and now with Chloe."

"Then you understand?"

"No because I don't believe you love my nephew. You're both too young."

"Maybe we are but age doesn't stop someone from falling in love. It never has. If it did then we would never have the great love story of Romeo and Juliet. Now would we?"

Stephan laughed. "You think you're a modern day Juliet?"

"No I don't. I was just making a point."

"Well considering that Romeo and Juliet killed themselves in the end. I prefer you not use that story."

"Fine. How about you and Chloe. Was your family and her family happy when they found about you two?"

"She's a Quartamine so of course not and my mother is a little insane so…"

"And Nikolas?"

"He welcomed her into the family."

"Shouldn't you do the same for him?"

"I did the last time he claimed he fell in love and he was heart broken. I'm not letting that happen again."

"Because you care about him right?"

"Of course I care about him."

"And so do I. and believe me I would never hurt him on purpose."

"That's the same thing she said so how do I know you're not lying too?"

"Look in my eyes. I know you can see the love I feel for him."

Stephan looked away. "No."

"Why because you've already seen it in my eyes? Haven't you? You just don't want to admit do you?"

"You know what you need to leave!"

"No not until you admit that you know you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong! Now get out my house!" Stephan screamed.

Chloe and Ric came running in.

"Kay are you ok?" Ric asked.

"Yeah Uncle Ric I'm fine. It's this little lying creep that's not."

"Yeah you could say that." Sonny said.

"Look how about you let me try to calm down Mitheo. I'm pretty good at it."

"You've been with him before?"

"When all of you went to the island. I was staying in Kay's closet."

"Yeah right, you slept with her!" Sonny said mad.

"No, I promise we've never ever slept together."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Look at me, in my eyes. Do I look like I've been sleeping with her?"

Sonny looked into his eyes. "No but I don't even want to hear about you two sharing a room together. I don't even want you in any room by yourselves ever. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Because I already have one grandchild and I don't want another one till a wedding has been preformed. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir but I have a question."

"What part didn't you get?"

"Just that isn't this kind of irrelevant if we're not even allowed to date?" Nikolas asked smiling.

"You know that attitude of yours one of these days is going to get you killed." Sonny said annoyed.

"That's what Stephan says."

"Well I think he's right. Johnny, can you bring Mitheo down here?" Sonny screamed upstairs.

Johnny came down holding the baby.

"Give him to Nikolas."

"Good luck." Johnny said as her handed him to him.

A few seconds after Mitheo was in his arms he stopped crying. "How's…" Nikolas started to say but Courtney came un and interrupted him.

"Sorry I couldn't stop her." Max said.

"Courtney what's going on?" Johnny asked.

"I think I know who took Alexis." She said.

"Someone has Alexis?" Niklas asked shocked.

"Was that supposed to be a secret?" Courtney asked confused.

"Ms. Davis?" Sage asked as she came into the room.

"I'm here. I can't really go any where's else." Alexis said annoyed.

"Good because I wanted to talk to you."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well you can't leave so you have to listen but I'd really like it if you'd actually give me some advice."

"I'm not like one of those machines where you put a quarter in and I tell you some wise advice. I'm hostage who's greatly annoyed with both you and your father."

"I don't care. I just need to hear someone's opinion on me and my dad. Some one who's not a man for a change."

"Don't you have a mother?"

"No, it's me and my dad. Look Ms. Davis I'm practically begging here."

"Fine. Now do you want to hear my life story first or not?"

"Sure."

"Well one I never really had a father or a mother. I'm a productive of an affair. And my dad's wife killed my mother when she found out about it."

"That sucks."

"Yeah it sucked. Because of that I'm a little bias in the fact that I think that children and parents should take every chance they have with one other. Because you never know when you're going to lose someone and in your dad's case that could be any day."

"I know and it scares me. That's why I keep trying to get sent here because I'm scared that's he going to be killed."

"That's understandable, Sage."

"To you sure but I'm a mobster's daughter and I'm not supposed to be scared. I'm not allowed to."

"I'm a mob lord's girlfriend and I still get scared. It's part of being human, Sage. I bet your dad even gets scared sometimes though he may not admit it." Alexis noticed Luis standing in the doorway. "I bet if you tried to talk to your dad he's understand."

"No he wouldn't. Last time I got scared, he got mad at me and told me I'm not supposed to cry or be scared and if he saw me like that again. He'd give me something to cry about."

Alexis gave Luis this horrible look. "Well Sage I bet he just lost it. It probably makes it harder for him not to be scared when you are. But I bet you he didn't mean it."

"I don't know." Sage sighed. She wiped the tears away. "Thanks but this stays between us right?"

"Yeah it'll be under hostage-mobster's daughter's privilege."

"Ok. You know I hope you're here for a little while longer." Sage said as she started to leave.

"Yeah well let's hope not."

Once Sage had left, Luis came in.

"You know you're a horrible father! How could you make her feel guilty about being worried about you?"

"She shouldn't of talked too you."

"Well she had to talk to some one since her father is an asshole!"

"I think you need to remember you're the hostage."

"And you need to remember she doesn't work for you; she's your daughter and she loves you, though I can't seem to figure out why."


	38. Undeniable 38

Title: Undeniable 38?

Author: Christen if you want to Email me during the week Email me at These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions

"What did you say to her?" Ric asked Stephan mad.

"Who are you?" Stephan asked confused.

"My Uncle Ric on my dad's side."

"Since when did Sonny get a brother?"

"I think this all happened while we were away for what was it a year?" Chloe asked.

"Didn't he already get a long list sister?"

"Yeah but that's Mike's daughter." Chloe said.

"And don't forget me." Kay said.

"Man his family sure has a problem with monogamy and commitment, don't they." Stephan said

"Hey!" Kay and Ric said.

"Sorry look what did you two come running in here for any way?"

"We heard you screaming and we were worried that you had done something to my niece."

"But he didn't. He was just screaming at me to get out and leave. And I was screaming at him because he was lying to me and claiming that he couldn't see in my eyes that I loved Nikolas."

"Why did you lie to her?" Chloe asked.

"I didn't. She just won't accept the truth."

"You jerk!" Kay said as she went after him.

Ric grabbed her. " Kay, calm down. This isn't helping you or Nikolas."

"That girl needs to get some help!" Stephan said.

"Maybe if you realized that she's not Gia then you could help her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're so scared that she's going to hurt him again like Gia did that you can't even see that she really cares for him. By keeping her away from him it's only hurting him. I know deep down you know that."

"I..." Stephan started to say but the phone rang.

"And here I didn't think it was true." Ivy said as she came up to Sam.

"What are you talking about Ivy?" Sam asked confused.

"That you're looking for a house without Grace."

"Who told you?"

"Well there are rumors going around town but our son called me."

"I guessed as much. So do you have any clue about how to do this?"

"Didn't you buy the other house?"

"Yeah but Grace picked it out."

"Oh well in the case I do know a few things about property sells."

"So does that mean you'll help me?"

Ivy sighed. "I guess but you know if Julian hears about this..."

"He won't."

"Good so what's your money range?"

"Well both Ethan and I work for very little. Noah could get a job. I guess but..."

"You basically have little money and a lots of people."

"Exactly."

"What if I agreed to pay at least half for Ethan?'

"I don't think so Ivy."

"Sam if I don't then you're probably won't get house worth anything."

"Ok fine but I'm paying you back."

"Having our son living with you and being a father to him is payback enough."

"I don't do it for you, Ivy."

"I know. You're just a great dad and it's impossible for you not to be."

"I'm not sure Kay would agree with you."

"I think she would if she comes home. From what I hear she left because of Grace and Miguel and not because of you."

"Well she didn't stay because of me either."

"She keeps in contact with you and only you right? If she didn't care she would of left and never talked to you again."

"Yeah kind of. Johnny..." Sonny started to say.

"Come on Courtney let's go home." Johnny said leading her away.

"Wait don't you want to hear who I think did this?" Courtney asked.

"Sure."

"I heard Carly telling a story about this guys Sorel..." Courtney started to say.

"He's dead. His daughter killed him. You should of stayed around to hear to end of the story." Sonny said.

"Oh sorry. You're right Johnny we need to go home." Courtney said following Johnny outside.

"Ok now tell me what's going on with my aunt." Nikolas said mad.

"Just a second. Max?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah?" Max asked popping his head in.

"Can you take Mitheo to Carly's to stay with Michael while I talk to Nikolas?"

"Got it. Come see little guy." Max said taking him from Nikolas.

"And make sure that Johnny and Jason stay with Carly, Courtney and Michael. And see if Benny is still following Kay, then check to see if there's been any developments..."

"No problem." Max said as he left.

"You know I'd prefer not to get upset in front of the kids even babies can get upset if they think you're upset." Sonny said.

"Fine, he's gone now tell me where my aunt is."

Sonny sighed. "We don't really know at this time..."

"How long has she been gone?"

"About forty-eight hours."

"And you're acting like nothing even happened! I guess she was wrong about you. You don't care about her at all!"

"Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I know what I see. You're going on with your life as if nothing happened!"

"Because I have to. If I crumble and show how upset I really am then I'm no good to anyone especially not to Alexis. You don't understand how this works. The person that took her did it to hurt me, only me. And if that person thinks that just taking her has done that then there's no reason to keep her alive. And I don't know about you but I'd like for her to stay alive. Don't you?"

Nikolas was shocked about how upset Sonny seemed about his aunt. "Well why didn't you tell us; her family?"

"Because I didn't see a point in worrying any more people then necessary."

"But what if we could help?"

"How do you think you could help?"

"We're the Cassidines and our resources are extensive and put both of our resources together, I'd bet we'd be quite a force to be reckoned with."

"Helena would never allow it."

"Well I'm the Prince and she's not so who cares if she approves."

"You do realize though once you associate yourself with me and the mob there's no going back."

"Well if you love my aunt as much as I think you do; it was probably going to happen any ways. So will you let us help? For Alexis?"

Sonny sighed. "Only if you agree tod o exactly what I say."

"I figured you'd say that." Nikolas said as he picked up the phone and dialed Whydomme.

"Hello?" Stephan asked. He had the phone on speaker.

"Uncle I need your help." Nikolas said.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"It's Alexis, she's been kidnaped."

"You most be at my dad's." Kay said.

"Kay?" Nik and Sonny both asked.

"You knew about this?" Stephan asked Kay.

"Nevermind, why are you at my house?" Kay asked confused.

"You're at my house too. How did you get there?" Nikolas asked.

"My Uncle Ric drove me." Kay said. "I had to talk to your Uncle."

"Ric? When did you get back?" Sonny asked.

"When Aunt Pilar called me and told me about Kay." Ric said.

"Why didn't you just come over?" Sonny asked.

"I didn't think I'd get a warm welcome."

"You probably wouldn't."

"Wait wait, why are you over there, Nikolas?" Kay asked.

"Had to convince your dad to let us date." Nik said.

"We must think alike."

"Ok I'm glad you all are having a nice talk but remember Alexis?" Stephan pointed out.

"Right Nikolas thought that if we combined our resources that we'd have a better chance of finding Alexis." Sonny said.

"We don't work with the mob." Stephan said.

"Uncle! This is Alexis we're talking about your sister. Remember?"

"I know she's my sister!"

"Then think if you were missing she'd do anything she could to find you right?"

"I guess."

"You know she would and you should do the same for her."

"I don't trust Corinthos."

"We already know that." Kay said sarcastically.

"But you trust Alexis right?"

"What?"

"You trust Alexis, I know you do. And she trust you. If Alexis believes that Sonny can be trusted then you should trust her instincts."

"Did he trust us enough to tell us?"

"As soon as he could, he did." Nikolas said lying.

Sonny gave him a look.

"Why would he lie about that?" Kay mumbled.

Ric heard her. "Maybe he saw something in your father worth lying for." Ric mumbled back to her.

"Fine so what's your plan, Corinthos?" Stephan asked.

Alexis rested her head up against the wall. She couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Sonny and how Luis kept threatening that she never would get to see him again. That thought really scared her. Sonny had become such a big part of her life and the idea of losing him was killing her. A few years earlier, if someone had asked her what she thought about Sonny Corinthos; she would of said something horrible about him. But now a days she couldn't find one horrible thing to say about him. He had really let her in his life and she had too. It took a long time though. They both had built up armor so strong that they had forgotten what it was like to let it down. Once they did though, the vunerability that they had just made their love for each other so much stronger. She put her hands on her stomach. And they had created a child out of this great love. Oh how she wanted to tell Sonny and see his face light up and those dimples of his so big from utter happiness. Would she ever get the chance to tell him? Or even get to see her child born? She prayed silently that she would survive this if for no other reason then to tell Sonny about their child.


	39. Undeniable 39

Title: Undeniable 39?

Author: Christen if you want to Email me during the week Email me at These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions

_"You know I do have to go to go to work at some point, right?" Alexis said and Sonny's arms wrapped around her tighter._

_"Not yet. Plus you know once you start having my kids you won't have to work at all."_

_"Your kids? What do I look like that the type of women who will be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen?"_

_"You'll never be in my kitchen." Sonny said sarcastically._

_"That's not the point."_

_"What you don't want to have kids?"_

_"I'm not really the motherly type."_

_"How do you know till you have a kid?"_

_"I just know. I'm not really the nurturing type. Plus you said kids and I'm not really looking to being a housewife."_

_"Who said anything about wife?"_

_"Sonny Corinthos if I ever have any kids there will be a ring on my finger!"_

_"Fine "_

_"By the way how many kids do you want any way?"_

_"Ten maybe."_

_"Ten! No way in hell!"_

_Sonny laughed. _

_"I'm not even sure if I want one nevertheless ten."_

_"I was just joking."_

_"Not funny and if I do have kids I will not stop working."_

_"We'll see about that." Sonny sad smiling._

Sonny's mind came back to the here and now. Nikolas had taken the phone off the speaker and was talking to Stephan. Sonny walked into the kitchen. Why was that thought coming to his mind now? He had no idea. He went into the cabinet and took the container of dried raisons. There was a no way Alexis would ever touch this container. He opened it and took out the little black box. He opened and looked at the ring. He had it for at least a month now. He had been waiting for the right time to ask her. When she got back, he wasn't waiting any more. What if he never saw her again? No, you can't think like that. He told himself. She was coming back and they were going to be happy together. Even though he probably didn't deserve to be happy. But Alexis did and he was determined to make sure she was.

"Sonny?" Nikolas asked.

Sonny put the ring up and came back into the living room. "What?"

"Uh Kay wants to know if this means that you're ok with the two of us and if not then she wants to see if she can come by and get Mitheo."

"Give me the damn phone." Sonny said grabbing it. "Kay stop this foolishness and come back home!"

"Not until you agree to let me and Nikolas see each other.'

Sonny sighed. "Why do you want Mitheo?"

"Because I don't think he should have to suffer because we're in a fight."

"And you thinking taking him out of his house is a good thing?"

"You'd really rather stay in this fight then keep your grandson with you?"

"And you'd choose a complete stranger over your whole family and your child?"

"Well then give me a good reason why this family should come first."

"Because we love you."

"And what if love isn't enough? Because it's not been enough before this."

Sonny sighed. "Try to come by before his bed time, please."

"Fine just pack his clothes and bottles for me."

"How much should I pack?"

"How long will you try to keep us apart?"

Sonny sighed. "I'll pack enough. Just call me if you need more."

"Thanks. I guess this is bye."

"Yeah bye." Sonny said hanging up. He turned to Nikolas. "Can you leave now? I need to get my grandson ready."

"Does being right really matter more to you than your family?"

"Nikolas just leave before I lose it."

"Fine but you've already lost what you know really matters." Nikolas said as he left.

Sonny went to the bar and poured himself a drink. But he knew no amount of alcohol could get rid of the pain he was feeling.

"That didn't sound like it went well." Ric said as Kay put down the phone.

"That's because it didn't. Ric can you give me a ride some where's please?"

"That place better not be where Nikolas is." Stephan said.

Kay looked at him. "You and my father need to get over what ever hate you have for each other before you lose any and all family you have."

"I..." Stephan started to say.

"Stephan calm down, Ric why don't you and Kay leave?" Chloe said.

"We will. I hope you find your sister." Ric said as led Kay away.

Once they were outside, Kay just started to cry.

"Are you?" Ric asked.

"I can't lose him, Ric. I just can't."

"Nikolas?"

"No, Sonny."

"I don't think you're going to lose your father, Kay."

"I lost the other already."

"What?" Ric asked confused.

Kay relied her mistake. "Forget it. Can you please just take me to the docks?"

"Why the docks?"

"Because that's where I'm staying."

"You're staying on the docks or a boat?"

"A boat of course."

"And who are you staying with?"

"A family member."

"On your dad's side or mom's?"

"Mom's side. Look can you just bring me there and stop asking me question?"

"Sure plus I'd like to meet one of your mom's relatives."

Kay got in the car. She took out the cell phone and text-messaged Nikolas and told him where to meet her.

_"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl screamed._

_Alexis and Sonny came running into their daughter's room scared._

_"What's wrong?" Alexis asked her daughter who was crying on her bed._

_"That's what I like to know. There better be a good excuse why she's woke up both me and Mitheo." Michael said annoyed coming in. _

_Mitheo came in behind him._

_Kay was behind Mitheo._

_"Guys come on give your sister a break." Sonny said._

_"Come Michael, Mitheo let them talk." Kay said leading them out._

_"Ok now what's wrong?" Sonny asked _

_"I had a horrible nightmare." She said panicked._

_"Do you want to talk about it?" Alexis asked._

_"This evil man had me and he told me that I'd never see any one of you ever again."_

_"But it was just a bad dream, sweetie. We're all here." Sonny aid reassuringly._

_"But neither one of you seemed to be fighting for me."_

_"But we would. You know we would don't you?" Alexis asked._

_"But you didn't!" She screamed._

Alexis woke up with a start. That dream seemed so realistic. Was her child right? Had she given up fighting for her?

"Jax?" Kay asked as she came on to the boat.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jax asked mad.

"Ok what's wrong?" Kay asked confused.

"I've been frantic. I went to pick you up from school and you weren't there. I came home and you weren't here either. You didn't even call!"

"Well I'm the one that picked her up from school." Ric said.

"Who are you?"

"Jasper Jax meet me dad's half-brother, Ric Lansing." Kay said.

"Since when did Sonny get a brother?"

"That seems to be a popular question today. Let me guess you've been gone for over a year?" Ric asked.

"Three."

"In that case you probably don't know he has a half-sister too."

"No I didn't. Any other news you want to share?"

"I have a new aunt." Nikolas said coming up.

"Nikolas Cassidine, long time no see." Jax said happily.

"Jax when did you get back?"

"I'm not really back you people are the only people I've seen."

"And I'm going. I'll be back with the baby. Jax don't kill her while I'm gone. I haven't had a chance to get to know her yet." Ric said leaving.

"Leave. And that's not funny." Kay said smiling as her uncle left.

"Ok what baby?" Jax asked.

"My son he'll be staying with us."

"You know you're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"I've got another one. I've got no place to stay either. You think my uncle Jax could put me up?" Nikolas asked smiling.

"X-uncle. And why not. Hotel Jax is open for business. But first the three of us need to set some ground rules."

"But both of us like to be rule breakers." Nikolas said.

"And if you want to be here. You'll be rule followers."

The knock on the door got Sonny out of the terrible dream. The thought that even one of his kids thought he wouldn't fight for them scared him. Well he was going to make sure they didn't think that. And he was going to start with Kay. "Kay come in." He said as she went to Mitheo.

"She didn't want to come she thought it would be too hard on her so she sent me." Ric said coming in.

"Ric? Why are you even talking to my daughter?" Sonny asked mad.

"Because she's my niece, Sonny. And this little boy is my great nephew."

"Well I never said you could be involved in my kids lives."

"I know. But Tia Pilar thought that I should be involved in their lives."

"Well Tia Pilar really doesn't know how I feel about you."

"She doesn't know because you wouldn't want her to know how much you hate your own brother. It would ruin the perfect imagine she has of you."

"And you wouldn't want her to know about your revenge plan you had either."

Ric smiled. "In that case maybe it's good that we keep up this loving brother act, right?"

"Works for me."

"Obviously." Ric asked as he noticed a picture of him and Sonny that was framed on one of the tables. "Are you expecting her to come by sometimes soon?" He asked picking up the picture.

"She was here not too long ago but no that's there because it was a present from her last Christmas."

"Where was this taken?"

"At your wedding. Carrie took it and sent it to her since she couldn't come."

"Well you look happy anyway."

"I think I was drunk."

"You probably were. I think Carrie's sister had to bring you back to the hotel since you didn't want to stay."

"Well I wasn't going to subject anyone else to myself."

"Because you had such a bad time?"

"You said it."

Ric chucked. "It would just kill you to admit that you're actually starting to like me wouldn't it?"

"Well I have this problem with lying."

"Fine. I won't press it. I just came here for Mitheo anyway."

"How do I know you want take him?"

"Because Carrie's pregnant so I don't need anyone else's child."

"Tell Carrie congrats."

"I thought you didn't care."

"About you sure but I like your wife."

"She thought you did. So can I see him?" Ric asked.

"Just make sure that you are carful with him, ok? Tell Kay if she needs anything just call. I don't care what time it is." Sonny said handing Ric three bags and then the carrier with the baby in it. "Do you need a car seat?"

"Yeah that's a good idea."

"Ok I'll send Max out there to make sure you put it in right."

"Ok that's fine. So we're going to go." Ric said as he started to leave. He stopped. "Sonny I just wanted to say I hope you find Alexis. I can see home much you care about her. And a word of advice don't wait too long to forgive Kay because you never know what you miss doing till it's gone."

"Thanks I always thought the big brother was supposed to give the advice."

"Well let's just say you owe me one." Ric said as he left.

Max followed him.

Antonio looked at the city that he and Liz where about to dock at Port Charles. He had never been to this place before. He just hoped that it was worth the trip.

"What are you thinking about?" Liz asked.

"Just that I hope we can spend a few days here."

"That would be nice. Do you even know what is in Port Charles?"

"Never been here before. I was hoping you had."

Liz shook her head. "No I haven't. Well you know the two of us can make any town fun."

"That's the truth. All I need is you and any town seems wonderful."

Liz smiled. "And this is why I'm never worried to leave Doc in charge just to come out here on these trips with you."

Antonio put an arm around Liz. He was so happy but he couldn't get the feeling that something was going to happen in Port Charles that would change his life forever.


	40. Undeniable 40

Title: Undeniable 40?

Author: Christen if you want to Email me during the week Email me at These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions

"So basically you want us always apart, to tell you were we are at all times and to not tell anyone you're here?" Kay asked.

"Basically now do you think you both could do that?"

"Sure." They both said.

"You're not still mad at me though are you?" Kay asked.

"Just don't do it again, ok? You scared me too death. I was about ready to call your dad and tell him I lost you."

"He would of killed you."

"If you were dead or hurt I wouldn't of cared what he did. I would of deserved it."

"I'm sorry, Jax. I really am. I guess I didn't realize how much you really cared."

"I'm your step-father right? I'm supposed to." Jax said smiling.

"How's he your stepfather?" Nikolas asked confused.

"I'll explain later." Kay said.

"Anyone request a little boy?" Ric asked coming in with Mitheo.

"Mitheo! Oh my God! Thank you so much Ric!" Kay said a she got up and got Mitheo.

"No problem. He's a cute little boy you know."

"Believe me I know. Oh I missed you so much." She said kissing the baby.

The baby smiled.

"I think he missed you too." Nikolas said as he got up and went over to the two of them.

"I'm going to go. I figure I've already out stayed my welcome." Ric said.

"Wait Ric where are you staying?"

"Don't know yet. I haven't had time to look yet."

Kay turned to Jax and smiled.

"You know you're really starting to make me regret not calling the police on you." Jax mumbled. "Ric if you want to stay, we got the space."

"Sure, thanks. I'll go get my stuff." He said leaving.

"You know Jax deep down you're glad you didn't call the police because if you did you'd never would of gotten to know me."

"Yeah well that seems to be getting me into trouble."

"Yeah she's pretty good at that." Nikolas said smiling.

"Hey!" Kay said defensively.

"I meant that in the nicest way possible."

"Yeah right."

"You know all you need to do is smile and maybe your face won't freeze that way." Alexis told the guard that was holding her.

He ignored her.

"You aren't by an chance related to a Jason Morgan are you? Because I swear the two of you could be twins brothers the way you both act like statues." Alexis said and then she started to think about Jason and mumbled. "But I highly doubt that your heart is as big as his is." And then her mind wondered to another time.

_"You know must guys would love to be in your position." Alexis told Jason as he helped her zip up her dress. "They'd at least smile."_

_"I'm just doing my job, Alexis. No need for me to smile."_

_"So when you did this for Carly when her and Sonny were married you didn't smile?"_

_"You're done." Jason said as he finished zipping her up._

_"That was a joke you know? Most people would of laughed."_

_"I'm not most people."_

_"I can see that. Why are you so unhappy any way?"_

_"Why do you care so much?"_

_"Because your important to Sonny. And I figure if he trust you so much then so should I."_

_"Who Sonny trust is Sonny's business not yours."_

_"In other words that's your way of saying that you want nothing to do with me because I'm Sonny's business and not yours?" Alexis asked mad as she went to start putting on her make up._

_"I didn't say that, Alexis."_

_"But you meant it."_

_"No I didn't."_

_She turned around and faced him. "Then what did you mean?"_

_"That you shouldn't have to like somebody because Sonny does. But that doesn't mean I don't like you."_

_Alexis smiled. "Why didn't you just say that you liked me?"_

_"Why would I say something like that?" Jason said trying not to smile. _

_"Fine go back to pretending to be a statue if you want but I won't forget that you like me."_

_"If that's what you need to believe."_

Sonny's phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sonny I followed your brother like you asked." Benny said.

"And where is she?"

"On a yacht."

"Who's yacht?"

"I haven't seen anyone leave but Kay, Ric, Nikolas and some servants."

"Nikolas is living there?"

"Apparently yes."

"In that case then I want to know who owns that ship right now!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Benny someone's at the door. Don't call me till you found out who owns that ship." Sonny said as he put down the phone. "Come in."

"Sonny there's someone here who claims to be your cousin Antonio." Max said.

"Tonio but he's been..."

"Missing for a few years?" Antonio said coming in smiling with Liz.

"Antonio?" Sonny asked happily.

"It's me cousin. Happy to see me?"

"Very." Sonny said giving him a hug. "And who is this?"

"Liz Sanbourne my fiancee this is my cousin Michael. Michael this is my fiancee Liz."

"It's nice to meet you by the way." Liz said shacking his hand.

"Same here and call me Sonny. Tonio, does your mom and the rest of your family know you're here?"

"No and I'd prefer if you just kept this between the two of us for now."

"For now but if your mother ask you know I can't lie to her. It would be like lying to my own mother."

"That's fine."

"So what are you doing in town?"

"Business. I work for Liz's Bed and Breakfast and we have to go into different towns to get supplies and other things because it's on an island."

"How long are you in for?"

"Two, three days at the most."

"Well if you don't have a place to stay yet. I've got room. Plus you could save money."

"Liz is that ok with you?" Antonio asked.

"Sure it'll give me time to get all the dirt on you from your cousin."

"Sonny wouldn't tell you anything."

"I would bet on that, Tonio."

"In that case Liz how about we get ready for bed."

Sonny laughed. "I'll show you the guest room." He said leading them upstairs.

Antonio stepped on one of Mitheo's toys and it squeaked. He picked it up. "Since when did you get another baby?"

"Around the same time I got a teenage daughter."

Antonio gave him a weird look.

"I'll explain later."

"So your Sonny's brother?" Jax asked Ric as he tired to feed Mitheo.

"Yeah but don't worry we don't get along really."

"And why's that?"

"My father raised me to hate him. He claimed Sonny tired to get rid of me before I was born causing my mother to have to choose between the two of us."

"And she choose Sonny?"

"Exactly."

"That doesn't shock me Sonny would do anything to get what he wants."

"You know for someone who really seems to care about his daughter you really seem to hate her father."

"It's her mother that I really care about not Sonny."

"Who's her mother?"

"Brenda Barrett someone who both Sonny and I used to be involved with."

"And where is she's now?"

"Supposedly dead but I'm determined to find her alive."

"And if Kay's her daughter, you figure she'll came back for her?"

"I'm hoping so but still she's like Brenda and that's enough to make me care about her."

"You most of really love her. I can see that."

"Ever felt like that before?"

"Yeah with my wife Carrie."

"Oh your married?"

"Yeah and expecting a child."

"Well then why are you here?"

"Because after my Aunt Pilar called me and told me about Kay. I figured I should come out and meet her."

"Well you've done that so why are still around?"

"Because I'm trying to be a good Uncle for once and I refuse to make the same mistakes I did before."

"Well I wish you luck I guess."

"Thank plus I can't explain but that girl..."

"Just has this way of making you care about her, right?"

"You see it too?"

"Yeah what you thought I make a point of putting up strangers all the time?"

"No I guess not."

"It really is gorgeous out her." Kay said snuggling up to Nikolas.

They were sitting together on the deck of the boat.

"Well I'm too busy staring at you to notice the sky."

Kay smiled. "That's sweet. You know I'm still amazed you stood up to my father."

"Well bringing up your father is quick way to kill the mood." Nik said sadly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's ok. You know I was shocked you stood up to my Uncle."

"Had to I wasn't going to lose you to anyone for any reason."

"Me either. And you know your father can be pretty reasonable. I thought I had him thinking my way until your aunt came in and mentioned Alexis and then all of my work went down the drain."

"Yeah well my Aunt Courtney I believe the dye she uses in her hair seeps into her brain and that's why she does things like that."

Nikolas laughed. "I thought you liked her."

"I do sometimes. It's just that the first time we meet she tried to keep us apart."

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"On our first date. She tired to convince me not to date you."

"So did Liz to me."

"Liz?"

"My brother's girl friend. You know I promised them you'd get to meet them and you've got to meet my mom and sister Lulu."

"That seems only fair since you've meet my whole family."

"Yeah I've never thought about that. By the way how did the meeting with my uncle go?"

"Let's just say it was good my uncle and Chloe were there."

"Why is that?"

"Because we both would of killed each other."

Nikolas laughed. "I don't doubt that all."

Kay laughed too and then remembered what her and Alexis had talked about before she disappeared.

"Kay what are you thinking about?"

"Something Alexis and I had talked about."

"And what's that?"

"About that I need to choose a father for Mitheo."

"Doesn't he have one?"

"No and for many reasons. And Alexis drew up a new birth certificate for him. I've already signed my part. I've just been waiting..."

"For what?"

"To know for sure if I should ask you."

"To be Mitheo's father?"

"If you want to that is. Do you?" Kay asked nervously.

Nikolas smiled. "I'd love to."

"Really you would?"

"Of course. Why did you think I wouldn't?"

"I don't know. It's just a weird question to ask I guess. And I don't know many guys that would actually say yes."

"Well then I guess I'm not most guys."

"No you're not and I'm glad about that."

"So where do I sign?"

"Alexis was keeping it at her office so..."

"How about I stop by there for you and get it? Then I'll sign it and that way when she gets back all she has to do is file it."

"That sounds like a plan. Are you scared?"

"About what?"

"Alexis because I am and I don't know her near as well as you do."

"Yeah I guess I am. You know as a Cassidine we're not really allowed to be scared."

"Well I won't tell anyone if you won't."


	41. Undeniable 41

Title: Undeniable 41?

Author: Christen if you want to Email me during the week Email me at These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions

Alexis woke up to what smelled like a big breakfast. For a second she thought she was in Sonny's penthouse and he had made a big breakfast like he loved to do. Then she opened her eyes and saw the room where she was and remembered she was being held captive.

The door opened and Sage came in carrying a plate loaded with food. "Alexis. You've got to see all the food dad got for breakfast.." She said happily.

"Well I think your father would have a problem with that."

Sage sighed. "True but do you want some food anyway?" Sage asked as she sat down next to Alexis.

"Yeah but you're going to have to help me here." Alexis said as she showed her how her wrists were tied.

"Sorry about that." She said as she put the plate down and untied her wrists.

"Thanks. What's the big breakfast for anyway?"

"Don't know really. I can't seem to find my dad. But either way it seems to be a good sign I guess."

"A good sign for what?"

"That my dad doesn't want me to leave or I hope anyway."

Alexis smiled. "I hope so too because if you leave then this whole being a hostage thing would just be completely horrible."

Sage laughed. "Let's just hope my dad doesn't find out or I'd be in a hell lot of trouble."

"Sage Alcazar!" Luis said as he came into the room.

"Dad I was just..." Sage said getting nervous.

"Going to your room to unpack and of course not ever using that language again right?" Luis asked mad.

"Exactly. Wait I'm not leaving?"

"Turns out your Uncle Lorenzo and Aunt Sophie won't be home to take you in." Luis said lying.

"Yeah right. Well thanks daddy for letting me stay and for breakfast." She said as she gave him a kiss on the check. "And Alexis well thanks..." She said as she ran off.

Once she was gone, Alexis said. "You old softie."

"Watch it or I'll stop feeding you." Luis warned.

"Like I care since your daughter feeds me not you."

"You know next time I take a hostage I'll choose a quiet person."

"Good luck with that till then you're stuck with me."Alexis said smiling.

"Let me guess no one is missing you back home?"

"Let me guess my boyfriend could kill you and no one would shed a tear."

"Hey you." Kay said smiling as she went over to Mitheo and picked him up. He had woken her up crying. "How about you let me get a bottle?" Kay said as she wrapped a blanket around him and headed to the fridge. The yacht was quiet so she assumed the guys were still asleep. She found the bottle and heated it up. She looked at the clock and realized it was five in the morning. She looked at the baby. "You know you really need to start sleeping a little later. If you don't then I won't think you're my kid." Kay said as she took the bottle and gave it to Mitheo. She looked out the window and realized the sun was coming up. She decided maybe it would be nice to go for a little walk. She figured no one else would be awake this early anyway. She headed outside. The sunrise was beautiful. It was defiantly worth getting up this early for.

"Kay?"

Kay hadn't realized anyone else was on the dock. "Huh?" She asked turning around and she was shocked to see Antonio.

He walked over to her. "Kay is that you?"

"Uh... I..." Kay said nervously.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not who you think I am." She said lying.

Antonio looked at her confused. "I know you're Kay Bennett. I've know you since the day you were born. Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not. I'm Kay Corinthos."

"Corinthos? As in Sonny Corinthos?" He asked shocked.

"I'm his daughter."

"You're the Kay he was talking about?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"So I guess I was wrong. Just one more question that baby he's a Lopez-Fitzgerald right?"

"Where would you get that idea from, Antonio?"

"Well you know my name so you must be Kay and have you called him Mitheo which is the Spanish word for Matthew and you don't know many Spanish words accept for what Miguel taught you."

"Ok so I'm Kay. Are you happy now?" Kay asked agitated.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like the idea that you're lying to my cousin Sonny about being his daughter. The Kay Bennett I know wouldn't do that."

"Well the Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald I know wouldn't have left his family when they really needed him."

Antonio sighed. "You don't know what happened."

"Well either do you."

"How about we sit and talk?" Antonio offered.

"Fine but I only have a few minutes till my stepfather wakes up and realizes I went out with out his permission because I'll be dead if that happens.."

"Step-father?"

"My new mother was apparently married or was going to marry him."

"Your new mother? What about your real mother?"

"Well she kicked me out so I don't really consider her my mother."

"Grace? I can't see it."

"Well you haven't been home in a while."

"True. So why Sonny?"

"You'd have to ask him. He found me and Mitheo on the street and took us in and agreed to adopt us as his family."

"So you didn't lie to him?"

"No, I couldn't do that to him just like I couldn't really lie to my real dad either."

"Now do you consider Sonny your dad?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to become this close to him but I do."

"Well he seems to really care about you too."

"I know. We both got lucky when we found each other."

"And Mitheo?"

"You mean who's his dad?"

"Basically."

"Your youngest brother but he doesn't know Mitheo even exists."

"How could he not notice a baby?"

"I left the morning after he was conceived."

"Oh but shouldn't he know?"

"No, he made it very clear he never wanted to see me again or remember that me slept together."

"But..."

"Antonio I made my decision and I'm not changing it."

"Right sorry." Antonio sighed. "Can I hold him?"

"You're his uncle for now at least."

"What?" He asked as he took Mitheo.

"As soon as my dad's lawyer comes back my boyfriend is legally going to be his father."

"Why?"

"Because I'd prefer it if this kid never had to know the horrible things that happened between me and Miguel and I don't want Miguel to ever find out. So you've got to promise me you won't tell anyone about it."

"Kay I haven't seen my family in years so don't worry."

"Good and by the way my dad doesn't know Miguel's the father."

"So you want me to lie?"

"No just don't say anything. I can't lose this family too."

"Fine for now."

"Thanks so are you going to tell me why you left Harmony?"

"You've got quiet a view." Liz said as she came up behind Sonny who was on the balcony.

Sonny was deep in thought and didn't hear her.

"Sonny? Hello?" she asked as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Liz when did you..."

"A couple of seconds ago. You must of been some where's else."

"Yeah I have a lot of my mind. Where's Brian?"

"He went to get something from the boat."

"Oh."

"Not to sound noisy or anything but do you want to talk about it?"

"You don't want to hear my problems."

"Sure I do. It's better than thinking about my own."

"Well good point. It's just my girlfriend is missing and I'm in a fight with my daughter."

"You don't have much luck with females do you?"

"Normally I do but the problem now isn't me it's other people."

"Ok."

"My daughter has decided to date a guy I don't approve of."

"Is there anyone you would of approve of?"

"That's beside the point."

"I'm not sure of that. I don't really know a guy that actually wants their daughter to date."

"Well I'd like to think that that's not the main reason I'm so upset."

"Why? Because it would mean that you actually really care and want to protect your daughter?"

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get back to you on that." Sonny said as she went to the door and opened it.

Max was standing there holding a box.

"Where did that come from?" Sonny asked.

"A guy delivered it for Ms. Davis."

"Did he seem legit?"

"Yeah but..."

"Liz can you give us a minute?"

"Sure, I guess." She said as she headed to the kitchen.

"It's not ticking at least." Max said.

"Let's open it on the balcony just in case." Sonny said and Max followed him out there.

Once they were there, Max started to open the box.


	42. Undeniable 42

Title: Undeniable 42?

Author: Christen if you want to Email me during the week Email me at These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions

"Court honey you ok?" Johnny asked knocking on the door to their bathroom. He could hear her throwing up. This had happened for the last four or five mornings.

Courtney opened the door. "I'm fine, Johnny."

"You know I really think you should go see the doctor."

"I know I heard you the last five times you said that." She said annoyed.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about you that's all."

"I know, Johnny. I know. Look I promise you once Alexis is back I'll go to the doctor. Ok?"

"Why not now?"

"Because you have to guard me, Carly and the boys and personally I don't want all of them there when I go to the doctor."

"Well what if I could get someone else to watch Carly and the boys and I could go with you?"

"How about you just let me get a new bodyguard?"

"You don't want me there?" Johnny asked shocked.

"Not really. I just... I don't like going to the doctor as it is and if you're there I'll just be more nervous. Do you understand?"

"I guess. Just promise me you'll call me the second you know what's wrong?"

"I promise."

_"Need help with that?" Michael asked Alexis as she came into the penthouse with an armful of files and he could tell she was having troubles. _

_"Yeah that would be nice." Alexis said and Michael took the top files. "Put that on the kitchen table for me." Alexis and Michael both walked over to the table and put the files down. "Thanks for helping me."_

_"No problem. My dad says you always have to be helpful to people especially women." Michael said as he sat down on the couch._

_Alexis sat down on the couch next to him. "Really he does?"_

_"Yeah and every time I do it the girls at my school go crazy."_

_"Great your dad's already teaching you how to pick up women." Alexis said sarcastically._

_"He's what?" Michael asked confused._

_"Nothing. So what are you up to?"_

_"I'm waiting for my dad to get back. He promised me that he'd take me to the park today."_

_"You like hanging out with your dad don't you?"_

_"Yeah. I mean he's my dad, of course I love spending time with him."_

_"Are you talking about me?" Sonny asked as he came in._

_"Dad! You're home!" Michael said happily as he ran up and hugged him._

_"Hey buddy. You been keeping Alexis company?"_

_"Yeah he's been telling me about how you taught him how to pick up girls." Alexis said getting up._

_"I don't have a clue what you're talk about." Sonny said lying._

_"Yeah right."_

_"Hey buddy how about you go get your jacket and we'll go?" Sonny asked._

_Michael ran off._

_"It's good to see you." Sonny said kissing Alexis._

_"Same here. You know I love seeing you with Michael. It defiantly shows a softer side of you."_

_"Thanks." Sonny looked at the kitchen table. "What is that mass doing on my table?"_

_"Kristina and Ned are in my penthouse tonight so I was going to work here."_

_"Fine but that stuff better be off my table when I get back."_

_"Don't worry I wouldn't want to mess with your precious kitchen table." Alexis said sarcastically._

_"Or my kitchen. Don't make me have to put a guard in there." Sonny warned._

_"Ok dad. I'm ready." Michael said coming downstairs._

_"Ok bye guys." Alexis said opening the door._

_"You never promised." Sonny pointed out._

_"I know." Alexis said smiling. _

Alexis came back to the present time. She didn't know why she had thought of that but it made her smile.

"Is everything ok here?" Mike asked as he came into the penthouse with Michael.

Sonny, Liz, Antonio and Jason were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well we don't have a bomb in case you wondering." Liz said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked confused.

"These two thought that they had a bomb. It was quite hilarious." Liz said looking at Sonny and Max.

"It turned out to be a picture." Max said.

"Let me see." Michael said.

"Here buddy." Sonny said as he handed him the photo.

"Grandpa Mike you've got to see this. It's the family." Michael said as he showed the picture to Mike.

"Why would someone send you a picture?" Mike asked.

"Alexis sent it out to get if framed and well it just got sent back." Sonny explained.

"Can we put it on the mantle, dad?" Michael asked.

"How about I help you do that?" Jason asked getting up to help him.

"What made you two think that was a bomb?" Mike asked.

"Alexis has been kidnaped and well we're a little on edge." Max said.

"She was kidnaped? I thought you said she left you?" Liz asked.

"Um... who are you?" Mike asked confused.

"Uncle Mike this is my fiancee, Liz Sanbourne." Antonio said.

"Antonio?" Mike asked.

"Yeah long time no see."

"I thought Pilar said you were missing."

"I am to her so I was never here right?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Is anyone going to answer my question. Why would someone kidnap your girlfriend?" Liz asked.

"Brian you may need to explain to her what I do for a living." Sonny said.

"Oh this should be interesting." Mike said smiling.

"Ok how does the picture look?" Michael asked.

"It looks great buddy." Sonny said as he looked at the picture. It had Sonny with Michael, Kay, Mitheo and Alexis.

"Hey where were you?" Jax asked Kay as she sat down at the breakfast table where Jax, Ric and Nikolas were already eating.

"We just took a walk. We got to see the sunrise." Kay said.

"You know you're supposed to..." Jax started to say.

"Tell you when I leave. But you were asleep, all of you were."

"But..." Jax started to say.

"She just woke up man give her a break." Ric said.

"Give us all a break. We would prefer not to fight this early in the morning." Nikolas said.

"Fine. I've been outvoted apparently." Jax said.

"Good. Now which one of you guys is taking me to school and which one is watching Mitheo?" Kay asked.

"Why do one of us have to watch him?" Ric asked.

"Well I'd take him to school but he doesn't really fit in my school bag." Kay said sarcastically.

"Well I'll take you to school and Jax can watch the kid." Ric said.

"You're the one who's expecting a child." Jax pointed out.

"I'll watch him. Though I'm not so sure Ned will like the idea of him being at L and B." Nikolas said.

"Thank you." Kay said as she kissed him.

"Hey watch it!" Ric and Jax said.

"Sorry. Well it makes since with me being his father and all." Nikolas said.

"What? You're the father?" Jax asked shocked.

"He means legally speaking and only legally speaking." Kay said kicking Nikolas under the table.

"And he better stay only legally the father of any of your kids now or any time in the future." Jax said.

"No problem, believe me." Nikolas said.

"Good now Kay, Ric and you need to leave soon so..."

"I'm not late, I know. Come on Uncle Ric." Kay said as she grabbed her self a muffin.

"You know maybe I should leave now too." Nikolas said getting up.

"Too scared to be alone with me?" Jax asked smiling.

"To be truthful yes. This whole perfect stepfather thing is scary."

"Thank, I think."


	43. Undeniable 43

Title: Undeniable 43?

Author: Christen if you want to Email me during the week Email me at These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions

"Hey did you get the same note I did?" Jessica asked Noah as she came up to the house.

"Probably since I did." Ethan said coming up behind her.

"You know I don't like receiving mysterious notes." Noah said.

"Don't tell us we didn't do it." Jessica said.

"That's true because I did." Sam said coming up with Ivy.

"Mom, Dad what's going on?" Ethan asked.

"I was just helping your dad out with a surprise he has for all of you." Ivy said.

"Ok so what is the surprise?" Noah asked.

"This." Sam said looking at the house.

"You brought a house?" Jessica asked shocked.

"For all of us. Come on I want to show it to you." Sam said as she unlocked the door.

"Ok how did dad get the money to buy this house?" Jess asked Noah.

"Hell if I know. Maybe he won the lottery." Noah said as they followed their dad into their house.

"Did you pay for this mom?" Ethan asked Ivy.

"Kind of I'll explain later. Just enjoy the house ok?"

"Fine but you better explain this at some point." Ethan said.

"Wow Dad this house is nice." Jessica said shocked.

"Yeah dad this is a lot nicer than our old house." Noah said.

"And you've only seen the living room. There's a kitchen, dining room, den, a downstairs bedroom and four separate bedrooms upstairs. One for each of my kids."

"There's only three of us. I mean I know you're getting old dad but I still thought you could count." Noah said.

"Hey watch it! I can still turn your room into an office and make you live with your Uncle Hank." Sam said.

"Shutting up now." Noah said.

"Man I wish I had know that growing up. I really could of used that." Jessica said.

"Ignore those two. Dad you have to explain the four rooms."Ethan said.

"Well one for you, one for Noah, one for Jess and one for Kay for when ever she comes back." Sam said.

For a few seconds everyone was quiet.

"I can't wait to call Theresa." Ethan said.

"On that note let me make this rule very clear: Reese, Theresa and whoever Noah starts dating is not allowed in any of your rooms. They aren't even allowed in this house unless I'm here. Is that clear?" Sam asked seriously.

"In that case I'm moving back in with Hank." Ethan said.

"Ethan!" Ivy and Sam both said shocked.

"I'm joking. So does this mean Noah that you're staying around long enough for me to get to know you?" Ethan asked.

"Noah, you have to. I need my older brother." Jessica said.

"What am I chopped liver?" Ethan asked.

"Sorry I mean I need my two older brothers."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice. So now that Ethan's a male Bennett does this mean I won't be out numbered any more?"

"I didn't think about that. On second thought I'm going to leave." Jessica said nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked.

"The whole time I was growing up her and Kay were ganging up on me. And when it wasn't those two it was Resa and Whit. I always wished I had a brother so we could gang up on them. Want to help?" Noah asked.

"Sure sounds like fun."

"No! This isn't fair! Kay needs to get back and save me right now." Jess said running up stairs.

Noah and Ethan ran after her.

"Pick a room while you're up there! And don't hurt anyone or anything!" Sam screamed after them.

Kay typed in "Brenda Barrett" in the search engine and clicked find. She scrolled down the titles that came up. "Brenda Barrett arrested for the murder of Dr. Pierce Dorman", "Brenda Barrett suffers mental breakdown and is hospitalized", "Brenda Barrett presumed dead after mother drives both of a cliff".

"What are you looking at?" Emily asked coming up.

"I'm going a web search on my mother."

"Your mother?" Emily asked sitting down next to her.

"Brenda."

"Ok. Find anything useful?"

"Just started actually. I didn't know that she and your cousin founded a recording company."

"Yeah and Ned's x-wife. She's the L and Brenda is the B. But Lois isn't involved there anymore, just Ned."

"So you knew Brenda?"

"Sure I did. What is with the sudden interest in her anyway?"

"Jax just kind of sparked my interest that's all."

"Jax as in Jasper Jax?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"He's Ned's best friend. How do you know him?"

"I'm living with him."

"I thought you were living with Sonny."

"I was... I am... I'm just living with Jax for now."

"You do know your dad and Jax hate each other right?"

"I heard something along those lines."

"When did Jax get here?"

"Well technically he's not here. We weren't supposed to tell anyone he's here."

"We?"

"Nikolas and my uncle Ric. We're all living on his yacht."

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday. But don't tell anyone, ok?"

"I'm not really sure I understand but sure."

"Good." The bell rang. "You have class and I've got some research to do."

"Ok but you'll explain this more later, right?"

"Yeah sure." Kay said.

Emily left.

Then Kay started to print out all the articles where Brenda was mentioned.

_"You know he's late." The little girl told Alexis._

_"I know but he'll be here." _

_"He promised me that he'd teach me how to dance before the dance tomorrow at school." She said._

_Alexis heard the front door slam. "I bet that's your dad." Alexis said._

_The little girl jumped off the bed and ran downstairs._

_"Be careful!" Alexis creamed as she followed her daughter. By the time she got down stairs, she saw Sonny hugging the little girl. "She was worried you'd never get home." Alexis said._

_"Like I could forget a promise I made to my little girl." Sonny said as he put her down and kissed Alexis. "It's good to see you too."_

_The little girl pulled on his pants leg. _

_"Do you need something?" He asked smiling._

_"I want you to teach me how to dance."_

_"You better do it or she'll be bugging you all night." _

_"Maybe I can get your brother to dance with you since he's closer to your height."_

_"No way! I refuse to dance with her!" Michael said as he came downstairs. _

_"Well I don't want to dance with you either!" The little girl said as she stuck her tongue at her older brother._

_"Ok you two stop it! Michael if you don't want to help then why don't you go do your homework?" Sonny said._

_"No way I want to watch this. This is going to be funny." He said sitting down on the couch._

_"Ok but no side comments please."_

_"I'll make sure he doesn't." Alexis said sitting down next to him. _

_"Ok sweetie how about I put on some music." Sonny aid as he went over to the stereo and turned it on. "Ok take my hands." Sonny aid offering it to her. _

_"But you're too big."_

_"I got a solution to that. Why don't you stand of my feet?"_

_She did that._

_"Ok now take my hands." Sonny said and she did that. "Ok now just follow my lead. 1 and 2 and 3..."_

_Alexis smiled watching her little girl dancing her father._

Alexis thoughts come back to the present and she was smiling. She hoped she had a little girl.

"Ok I must be dreaming because that can't be a baby that you're carrying into the office is it?" Ned asked Nikolas as he came in with Mitheo.

"You're wide awake, Ned and this is a baby." Nikolas said sitting down.

"Ok where did you get the baby?"

"At Babies R Us you know they had a sale. He was quite cheap." Nikolas said sarcastically.

Kristina came out of Ned's office. "Ok why does my nephew have a kid?"

"He claims he got him at Babies R Us there was a sale." Ned said.

"Well he better tell me the truth now or at least who's the mother is." Kristina said.

"My girlfriend Kay."

"Sonny's daughter? You're just asking to be killed." Ned warned.

"Wait you've only known her for a few weeks so how could that baby be yours?" Kristina asked.

"He's not."

"Wait but you just said..." Kristina started to say.

"No you assumed. I'm just watching him while his mother is at school."

"So where's the father?"

"He doesn't know about him. But he's got enough people to care about him at it is." Nikolas said as he picked him up and started rocking him.

"Well he's defiantly cute." Kristina said.

"Did you hear that Mitheo? Your great Aunt Kristina thinks you're cute."

"Great Aunt?"

"I'm legally adopting him."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Now don't you just want this adorable baby in our family?"

"I... well ok. What's his name again?"

"Mitheo."

"Ok Mitheo. You know looking at him I just can't wait to have a baby myself."

"I'm going to kill you." Ned told Nikolas.

Nikolas laughed. "You can try."

Sonny looked at the picture on the mantle.

"Got a lot of good memories attached to it?" Mike asked.

"I thought you left."

"Max decided to bring Michael to school and Liz and Antonio went back to where ever they came from."

"They did?"

"Yeah they got an emergency's call. You don't remember?"

"Not really."

"Where is your brain any way?"

"Just thinking about Alexis and Kay."

"Any clues on Alexis?"

"I got a call claiming that if I didn't stop production on the docks, she'll be dead."

"Do you think it was real?"

"Yeah. We've backed off the docks for now. But I'm determined to find her before they do anything to her."

"Well I'm praying you find her. You're just not the same with out her."

"I know. You know I never really realized how much I needed her in my life till now." Sonny said as he took a drink of his glass.

"That's how we realize that we care for certain people."

"I know. When mom died I realized I didn't know how to live without fighting for her."

"But she knew you cared just like Alexis does."

"I'm just worried I never told her how much I loved her."

"Well Alexis will be back and you'll have all the time to tell her over and over again."

"I hope so."

"What about Kay? Did I hear right that she left?"

"Yeah we had a fight about Nikolas and her and Mitheo left."

"Why don't just apologize?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you want her back."

"What do you know?"

"I know that you believe that you're never going to see Alexis again so you're taking it out on your daughter even though all you really want to do is keep her in your life. I can see that by the way you look at the picture."

"But she lied to me and he is a Cassidine."

"But you love her and you don't want to lose her over this."


	44. Udeniable 44

Title: Undeniable 44?

Author: Christen if you want to Email me during the week Email me at These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions.

"Hey Ethan." Pilar said as he came into her house.

"Hey, Pilar. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm worried about you and your family. I hear your brother, sister and your dad are living with you."

"Well not really. We just got a new house. I came to tell Theresa the good news."

"Theresa, Ethan's here!" Pilar screamed.

"You know you don't seem shocked by the news why is that?"

"Well your mother told me but I wasn't supposed to say anything till you found out."

"Well it was a nice surprise to say the least."

"Good."

"Mama, what's going on?" Theresa asked coming in.

"I've got a surprise or two for you." Ethan said.

"Mama, do you know what he is talking about?"

"Only one of them."

"Ok so spill."

"Well first we got a new house for me, my dad, Jess and my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah Noah. You know him?"

"Noah Bennett? Yeah we used to be best friends with Whit."

"And we aren't anymore?" Noah asked as he came in.

"Noah?" Theresa asked shocked.

"Yeah Resa I'm back."

Theresa ran up to him and hugged him. "You know you swore you'd visit when you went off to college!" She said mad.

"Well I'm not as big at making things I say when I'm young come true like you are. Remember you used to swear you were going to end up with Ethan Crane?"

"Well that was before I realized he was your brother."

"You know that used to drive me insane, your crush on Ethan All I wanted you to do was notice me."

"You mean you had a crush on me?" Theresa asked shocked.

"And it was painful because you only had eyes for Ethan."

"And it better stay that way. I have no reason to worry about you two do I?" Ethan asked.

"Do I seem like the type to steal my brother's girlfriend?"

"I just met you, how should I know?"

"Believe me when I say you don't have any reason to worry."

"Does this mean you found someone?" Theresa asked hopeful.

"Well I met someone at school but now that I'm back I'm not sure what's going to happen."

"Well I hope things work out."

"Me too."

Kay came back on the boat.

"How was school?"

"Fine I actually have a lot of reading to do so um... I'll talk to you later." She said heading to her room.

"Ok is it just me or does it feel like something's up?" Jax asked Fornes.

Fornes picked up a piece of paper that Kay had dropped. "Maybe this will give you some in sight." He said as he handed in to Jax."

Jax read it. "Brenda Barrett... why would she be looking up stuff on Brenda?"

"Maybe you should be asking her that question and not me." Fornes said as he left the room.

Jax got up and headed to the closet where he found a box labeled BB. He took it down. Then he headed to Kay's room. He knocked on the door.

"I'm busy!" She yelled back.

Jax opened the door anyway. "Yeah well I thought I could help make you less busy." Jax said as she sat down on the bed next to her.

Kay tried to close her notebook before he could see what she was reading. "How could you help?" She asked nervously.

"Well for one you dropped this." He said handing her the news article.

"Oh so you know what I'm doing?" She said sadly.

"Yeah. Why exactly do you think you need to hide this from me? I told you I would answer any questions you had about your mother."

Kay sighed. "Because I saw the look in your eyes."

"What look?" Jax asked confused.

"That sad look that say that just thinking about her makes you sad."

"Well I miss her. I won't lie about that. But talking about her helps me a lot. It helps me remember the good times."

"So does that mean that you want to talk about her?"

"Only if you do."

"It would be nice to have some help."

"Well I also brought some stuff I bet your won't find in those news articles." Jax said as he got up and went it got the box he left in the hall. He brought it back and put it on her bed. "This is all the stuff that was left after she died." Jax said as he opened the box.

Kay looked into the box and found a notebook. "Is this a diary or something?"

"Yeah. I haven't gotten the courage to open it yet."

"Courage?"

"Reading that would be like going into her head and I'm a little worried about what she was really thinking."

"Well could I read it?"

"Sure but can you wait till I'm gone?"

"Yeah sure. So what else is in there?" She asked putting the notebook next to her.

"Some pictures, jewelry..."

Kay took out an old picture of Brenda and Jax. "Oh Jax what did you do to your hair?" She asked smiling.

"Let's look at another picture please." He begged.

"Sure."

"You know I bet there is at least one picture of your dad in here." Jax said.

"Oh that would be nice. Then I'd have blackmail on both my step-father and my dad. And maybe I could find one on Jason and Alexis while we're at it."

"Don't make me regret this doing this." Jax said smiling as they continued to look through the box.

_"You know it's too quiet in here." Alexis told Sonny worried._

_"You know you've got a point." Sonny said. _

_"Should we make sure they aren't all dead?" Alexis asked Sonny._

_"I'd say we should check Mitheo and our son's room first." Sonny said as he got and headed up stairs._

_Alexis followed him._

_They came up the door and just listened. _

_"Oh come on you have to go along with the plan." Michael said trying to his little brother._

_"Yeah it won't work if you don't." Mitheo said._

_"But if dad finds out about it we'll be in a lot of trouble." He said._

_"But he wouldn't, I promise." Michael said._

_"And what if the plans fails?" He asked._

_"But it won't. Will you stop analyzing this?" Mitheo asked._

_"Fine. I'll do it." He aid._

_"Do what exactly?" Sonny asked as him and Alexis came in._

_Michael fold up the plan and put it behind his back. "Nothing. We're all just hanging out." Michael said lying._

_"Yeah grandpa nothing's going on." Mitheo said lying._

_"We've been at the door for a while now." Alexis said._

_"Oh." All three of them said sadly._

_"Michael give me the sheet of paper you're trying to hide behind your back." Sonny said._

_"I'm not..." Michael started to say._

_"Michael Morgan..." Sonny started to say._

_"Here." He finally said giving up and handing the paper to Sonny._

_Sonny read it. "You were going to put a rat in my kitchen?" Sonny asked mad._

_"Hey what's all the screaming about?" Kay asked coming into the room._

_"Well your son and my sons were planning on putting a rat in my kitchen!" _

_"Mitheo Samuel Cassidine!" Kay said mad._

_"Sorry." He said quickly._

_"Yeah well you, me and your dad are to have a long talk about how sorry you really are." Kay said._

_"Yes ma." He said sadly as he followed his mother out of the room._

_"Let me guess we're both in trouble too?" The little boy asked._

_"Michael is in a lot more trouble than you are because we heard him and Mitheo trying to convince you to do this but you not so much. Michael why don't you got wait for me in your room while we talk to your little brother?" Sonny asked._

_"Yes sir." Michael said as he got up. _

_"And you better not turn on anything but the light in your room because you're already in a whole lot of trouble you don't want to make it worse." Sonny warned._

_"Yes sir, only turning on my light." Michael said running to his room._

_"Are you mad at me?" The little boy asked._

_"A little." Alexis said._

_"But we're proud of you for standing up to the two of them for as long as you did. Even if it was only because you were scared about getting in trouble." Sonny said._

_"But shouldn't I be worried about getting in trouble?" The little boy asked confused._

_"Yeah but you should also be able to tell when something is wrong." Alexis said._

_"Well if you promised not to punish me, I'll promise to work on that." He said smiling._

_"Not that easy, buddy. How about from now on you just agree that the next time your uncle and your brother has a plan to check with us first before doing it?" Sonny asked._

_"I can do that."_

_"Good."_

_"So am I going to get a spanking?" He asked worried._

_"We'll talk about that in the morning just go to sleep ok?" Alexis asked._

_"Ok goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy." He said as he kissed them both._

_"Goodnight, we love you." They said as they left._

_"You know having three boys in one penthouse is insane." Sonny said._

_"Yes but it keeps us on our toes." Alexis said smiling._

Alexis came out of her thoughts and back to the present time.

Sonny slammed the phone down annoyed. There was no new information on Alexis. This was getting insane. Why was it so hard to find one person! Sonny was shocked when the door opened.

Michael and Max walked in.

"Hey dad."

"Michael what are you doing here?" Sonny asked confused.

"I'm supposed to stay here tonight. Remember?"

"You are?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go put my book bag in my room. I'll be back." He said running off.

"Max why didn't you call me about this?" Sonny said.

"Carly told me not to."

"And do you work for Carly?"

"No but Sonny she's pretty scary as she know when she wants something."

"And why didn't she want you calling me?"

"Because she didn't want you telling her no. She said Michael's been bugging her about staying here and well she was about to lose it."

"She lost it a long time ago." Sonny sighed. "Look it's fine but I don't want him to know about Alexis or Kay. Understood?"

"Got it. Have fun." Max said as he left.

Michael came back downstairs. "Where's Kay and Mitheo?"

"They spent the night at the Q's." Sonny said lying.

"And Alexis?"

"She's at Whydemere with her family."

"Oh." He said sadly as he sat down on the couch.

"Aren't you glad to spend some time with me?"

"Yeah I just... I wanted to see Kay, Mitheo and Alexis that's all."

"Well buddy they'll be back you know."

"Like tomorrow? Because I really miss them?"

"So do I."

"I thought you said they were only gone for one night?"

"They are. I just meant that when ever they're not here I miss them."

"Ok." Michael said still not really believing him.

"Would you like me to make you some dinner?"

"Can it be Mac and Cheese?" Michael asked smiling.

"Sure what ever you want."

"Good and we can make some extra for Kay, Mitheo and Alexis to have when they get back?" Michael knew that since his dad had agreed to make Mac and Cheese with out trying to get him to eat something heathier something had to be wrong.

"That sounds like a good plan."

"Oh did Kay show you what I made her?"

"No, what did you make her?"

"A picture of our family. I wanted to show her that I want her and Mitheo in our family."

"You really like them don't you?"

"Well they're family and no matter what they do, they'll always be family, right?"

"Right, who told you that?"

"You did. A long time ago, when I ran away to see A.J. I was scared you'd be so mad at me that you wouldn't want me in the family. And you told me that. Remember?"

"Yeah. I just forgot."


	45. Undeniable 45

Title: Undeniable 45?

Author: Christen if you want to Email me during the week Email me at These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions

"You look way too nervous." Nikolas told Kay as they stood outside of Luke and Laura's house.

"Well I am. I'm about to meet your family."

"Just my mother's side. You've already meet the worst side of my family and you didn't even blink."

"Well I was mad and I seem to find a lot of courage when I'm really mad."

"Well I don't think being mad will do you any good. So just try to relax because I'd prefer if you didn't

upset our son in the process."

Kay gave him a look. "Did you just say our son?"

"Well technically not till Alexis gets back and files the papers but don't you like the way it sounds?"

"Yeah I do." Kay said smiling. "I think he does too."

"Nikolas!" Lulu said happily as she opened the door.

"Hey Lulu!" He said as he hugged his little sister.

"Lulu I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Kay and her son Mitheo."

"Your son is really cute."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you. You know your big brother talks about you a lot."

"Yeah he adores me." She said smiling.

"Sometimes." Nikolas said as he started tickling her.

"Nikolas, Lulu come inside!" Laura screamed from the house.

"Only if Nikolas stops tickling me!" Lulu screamed back.

"Nikolas stop bothering your sister!"

"She's the one bothering me!"

"Let me tell from experience you're not going to win this." Kay said.

"I know." Nikolas said as they walked inside.

"So let me guess this is Sonny's daughter we've all been hearing about" Luke asked getting up.

"Kay this is my step-father, Luke Spencer. Luke this is Kay and Mitheo Cortinthos."

"Your father and I go way back so it's nice to finally meet you."

"It's just nice to meet someone who actually likes my father."

Luke laughed. "Yeah well your father rubs people the wrong way and so do I."

"Well in that case we should get along well." Kay said smiling.

"It's almost scary that you two do get a long." Nikolas said.

"Well Lulu keeps telling me there's this adorable baby I just have to see." Laura said as she came out the

kitchen.

Lulu was following her.

"Hey Mom." Nikolas said giving Laura a kiss. "Mom this is…"

"Kay Corinthos I assume and who's this?"

"My son Mitheo."

"He's adorable. He actually reminds me of the baby pictures of Nikolas that I've seen."

"You looked like this?"

"Supposedly, can we please not talk about me as a kid though?"

"Not that I saw him as a baby. His uncle raised him mainly. I only know what he's like as a teen."

"Well you and my father have that in common. But I'd love to hear what the young teen Nikolas was like."

"Oh the stories I could tell." Laura said smiling.

"I think I'm going to die." Nikolas muttered.

"Is this everything?" Ivy asked Sam.

"Yeah she didn't bring much of anything with her." Sam said as he sat down on the bed.

"This was a nice thing to do."

"Yeah well she'll never see it."

"You don't know that."

"She ran away Ivy and the chances of a run away ever returning or really low."

"And how many of those people ever wrote their parents or sent pictures?"

"Not many."

"So Kay doesn't really fit into the whole normal run away thing."

"But chances are still not good."

"She called, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"And from what Ethan said she said she really missed you."

"She did but she also said she replaced me."

"You really think she could?"

"I don't know."

"Could you ever replace her?"

"Of course not."

"Then she couldn't replace you either."

"You know I still have hope that she'll come back home." Sam finally admitted.

"I guessed since you made her a room in the new house."

"I guess this was my way of helping keep the hope alive."

"That's understandable. You know I bet she has dreams of coming home too."

Sam looked at one of her stuff animals. "You know I got this for her when she was like ten. She was sick the week of the fair so I won this for her hoping she wouldn't be too upset about missing it."

"It looks like it's pretty worn in."

"Yeah her and this dog were always together after that day. She even named it Sammy."

"Makes since she loves you and she loves that stuff animal."

"But she left it."

"Which means she plans on coming back for it."

"Stephan? Chloe?" Kristina asked as her and Ned came into Whydemere.

"We're in the den!" Chloe yelled.

They headed to the den. They were shocked to find Stephan screaming at a few guys and Chloe trying to calm him down.

"What do you think is going on here?" Kristina asked Ned.

"I don't know but this is interesting at least." Ned said.

"Stephan. Kristina and Ned are here." Chloe said.

"I'll talk to you later. You better have some better news for me by then." He said mad.

The guys left.

"Ok what's going on here?" Kristina asked.

"You are going to want to sit down." Chloe said as her and Stephan sat down.

"Ok you're really worrying me." Kristina said as her and Ned sat down.

"It's about Alexis." Stephan started to say.

"Is she ok?"

"We hope so." Chloe said.

"Where is she?" Ned asked.

"We don't know. We're trying to find her." Stephan said.

"What happened?"

"She was kidnapped apparently to get Sonny's attention."

"I knew he was bad for her!" Ned said mad.

"Ned clam down. He's pretty shock up isn't he?" Kristina asked.

"He doesn't even care she's gone." Stephan said mad.

"He's lying. He's pretty messed up." Chloe said.

"This is all his fault!"

"Have you talked to him?" Kristina asked.

"Once and only to form a plan to find her." Stephan said.

"Maybe I should go see if he's ok." Kristina offered.

"No you're not. He's too dangerous!" Ned said.

"I'll go with you." Chloe said.

"We're not letting you go anywhere near him!" Stephan said mad.

"Well try to stop us."

"It's about time you woke up." Lorenzo said annoyed as Alexis opened her eyes.

"You're back."

"You sound so sad about that."

"I am. Where did your brother and his daughter go?"

"That's really none of your business."

"Fine. How's Sophie?"

"How do you know who Sophie is?" He asked mad.

"It seems only fair since you know all of my business."

"I don't ever want to hear you say her name again! Do you understand me?"

"No, I don't. You talk about Sonny freely so I am going to talk about Sophie freely now."

"Don't you ever compare the two. Sonny's a rat and Sophie's an angel."

"I'd say anyone whoever thinks you're worth dating is an idiot."

Lorenzo hit her. "Shut up! You have no right to even say that!"

Blood started dripping down into Alexis's mouth. "Well now I know what your weakness is." Alexis said smiling.

Sonny woke up to a repetitive pounding on the penthouse door. He came down stairs after grabbing his robe. He went to the door and slowly opened it.

"Max I'm telling you he has to see us." Krisitna said arguing with him.

"But he's sleeping." Max said.

"Not anymore. It seems the knocking woke me up."

"Sonny we need to talk to you." Kristina said.

"At four in the morning?"

"It's the only time we could leave." Chloe said.

"Fine come in. Max try not to let anyone else knock on the door please." Sonny aid as he closed the door.

"Oh Sonny I'm so sorry." Kristina said hugging him.

"Ok what's going on? You never hug me." He asked confused.

"Well it's about Alexis." Chloe said.

"Why don't you two sit down and explain." Sonny said as he himself sat down.

"Kristina was worried about how you were holding up."

"Don't be. How are you two doing?" Sonny said trying to not answer the question.

"We're all just worried for Alexis." Kristina said honestly.

"Well she's a fighter so she'll make it though this." Sonny said hoping that what he was saying was true.

"That's what I keep telling her and Stephan." Chloe said.

"You know I'm surprised him and Ned let you come here."

"Well they don't know we're here yet. That's why we're here so early." Kristina said.

"Well you must have been very desperate to see me."

"We were worried about how upset you might be." Chloe said.

"Well thanks for the consideration but I don't really want to make Stephan or Ned more mad at me." Sonny said getting up.

"They'll get over it. So how are you really feeling?" Krisitna asked.


	46. Undeniable 46

Title: Undeniable 46?

Author: Christen if you want to Email me during the week Email me at These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions

"Where's Jax and Kay?" Nikolas asked as he came into the kitchen where Ric was holding Mitheo.

"Jax wanted to talk to her so they left early."

Nikolas sat down and then noticed that for some reason Mitheo's birth certificate was on the table. "Is something wrong?"

"Kind of. It seem that Fernes bas stumbled along something really important." Ric said tapping the birth certificate.

"Maybe Fernes shouldn't go through my stuff."

"I'd watch what you say. You may just find your next meal possienced." Ric said whispering to Nikolas.

"Good point. Sorry Fernes." Nikolas said.

"That's fine, sir." Fernes said as he left the room.

"Do you want to hold your son?" Ric said holding Mitheo out of Nikolas.

Nikolas took him. "What about this upset you anyway?'

"Who said I was upset?" Ric said as he sipped his coffee.

"Ok then what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I didn't. You just sat down at the same table as I did."

"There's only one table in this kitchen!" Nikolas said annoyed.

"True but the question is do you think there's something we do need to talk about?"

"No."

"Think again your dating my niece and you fathered my great nephew. I'd say we defiantly need to talk."

"I didn't father Mitheo. I adopted him because Kay wanted me too. His real father is someone that she doesn't ever want to know about the baby."

"And you just thought you would step up and be her white knight?"

"I'm no one's white night, I'm just trying to help someone I care about."

"Do you love her?"

"What if I do?"

"Then I feel sorry for the both of you."

"Why?"

"Because cupid played a horrible trick on the two of you when he stuck you."

"Well I'm glad he did."

"You're an idiot because from what I understand you two think you are are the modern day Romeo and Juliet and in case you forget they both died in the end."

"Whatcha ya doing?" Theresa asked she came into Miguel's room.

"Looking at some photos that's all."

Theresa sat down on the bed next to him. "Can I see?"

"Sure." He said as he moved the album so half of it was on her lap.

"Ok so are you looking at these because of Kay or Charity?"

"Both I guess. I can't really make up my mind."

"So things didn't go well with Charity?"

"No, we're through."

"I know but we are here for you."

"I know but you all have someone even mama has papa's memories and that is enough for her."

"And your memories aren't?"

"No because they have tons of guilt attached to them."

"Which ones: the ones of Kay or Charity?"

"Both. I caused Kay to leave and then I caused Charity's heart to break."

"Which one do you feel worse about?"

"What?" Miguel asked confused.

"I'm just wondering which one because it seems like you're stuck. You can't seem to decided who means more."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does because I know you and you're going to try to get Charity to take you back."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes if you want to be with Kay."

"I never said..."

"I know you didn't. Just think about it ok? I just don't want you in relationship where you're not being true to your heart."

"Why'd we leave so early?" Kay asked Jax.

"I was hoping we could talk."

"And what your boat is not good enough to talk on?" Kay asked confused.

"It's just a little too crowded."

"But what if someone recognizes you?"

"Then they recognize me."

"Ok so what did I do now?"

"I never said you did anything."

"Jax, parents or adults only want to talk to teens if they did something wrong or if the kid did something wrong. So which is it?"

"Fernes found the birth certificate."

"Mitheo's?"

"Yeah why do you need a new birth certificate for him? And why does it say Nikolas is the father?"

"I need to change it so that the real father never finds out."

"Why now?"

"Because Alexis could do it now."

"You know I feel like there's something you're still not telling me. And that bothers me Kay. Because I felt like you trusted me." Jax said sadly.

"I do. It's just... if I tell you then I'm worried you won't want to be anywhere near me." Kay said honestly.

Jax pulled over and turned off the car. "I doubt that could happen unless you're like trying to slowly rob me or something."

"It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it? Because Kay I really feel like we've made a connection."

"Because of Brenda?" Kay asked nervously.

"Maybe, I don't know really. But I do know that what ever the reason I don't regret it."

"You might regret it when you hear what I have to say."

"Why don't you try having a little faith in me?"

"Ok Sonny and Brenda aren't my parents."

Jax sighed. "Ok then who is?"

"Sam and Grace Bennett of Harmony, Maine."

"So why..." Jax started to ask confused.

"My mother kicked me out of the house the night Mitheo was conceived and a few year later I was broke and homeless and Sonny found me and took me in. He agreed to adopt me out of the goodness of his and Alexis's hearts."

"The goodness of his heart yeah right. Well why lie to everyone then? And why did he have to adopt you?"

"Because my father is looking for me. My picture is on the internet and everything. Plus he is a police chief and he knows law enforcement every where's and I can't risk someone finding me and contacting him."

"Does Sonny know he's a cop?"

"Yeah."

"Who else knows?"

"Well you now, Sonny, Alexis, Carly, Jason, Courtney, Johnny. Nikolas, Mike, Stephan, Chloe and Emily."

"Why Brenda?"

"She's dead she can't really set the record straight you know?"

"You've got a point. Wait why did your mother kick you out anyway?"

"Because Mitheo's father is my cousin's boyfriend and my mother adores her. She just couldn't allow anything to go wrong in her life."

"Why didn't you tell the father?"

"He made it very clear he wanted to forget that night and be with my cousin so I let him go."

"Does anyone know who the father is?"

"Well Nikolas does but I can't really tell anyone else."

"Not even Sonny?"

"Especially not Sonny. See the father is his little cousin. Yeah I know what a coincidence. I didn't even know till he called Sonny on our way to the island. I mean he had mentioned cousin Michael but I never thought that was Sonny."

"Do you really believe that he'd make a bad father?"

"Actually no. Growing up he was my best friend and I used to dream of us having a family together and him being the best dad ever. But ... I saw how bad he treated me after we slept together and I don't want my son growing up with that."

"I guess that makes sense. So have you talked to anyone back home?"

"I've written my dad a few times and I called my brother and Nikolas set up a video cam on his computer so I could talk to my dad one night."

"So you miss them?"

"My dad mainly. I was a real daddy's girl growing up so it makes sense. I mean he's the one that's really looking for me anyway."

"Ever think you could go back?"

"I used to. But now I feel like I'm part of a family again. I've got a little brother, aunts, uncles, a grandfather, a dad, step-dad, a best friend and a boyfriend."

"And until now Ric and I were the only ones that didn't know, right?"

"Yeah. Ric knows Miguel, the father 's family so I can't tell him and well you know now I just hope you aren't too mad. Are you?"

Jax sighed. "Could I really be mad at my step-daughter?"

Kay smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

"Just promise me that you won't lie to me ever again."

"I promise. You know you are the best step-dad in the world!"

"Have you had one before?"

"Well no."

"Then how do you know that?"

"I just do." Kay said smiling.

"Hey Michael!" Lulu said coming up to him with Serena.

"You look worried what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"And why's that bodyguard with you again today?" Lulu asked.

"Alexis was kidnapped I think."

"You think?" They both asked confused.

"My parents won't say but she is gone and we all have bodyguards again. Plus my dad's even talking to the Cassidines."

"That does sound suspicious." Lulu said.

"I hope she's all right." Serena said.

"My dad wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"What does your sister say about this?"

"She's staying at the Q's so I haven't see her."

"That's strange because I saw her and your Uncle with my brother Nikolas last night." Lulu said.

"Where?"

"At my house. They came over for dinner."

"So then my dad lied why would he do that?"

"I don't know but I get the impression that your father isn't happy about your sister and my brother."

"Could he of kicked her out or fought with her?" Serena asked.

"Yeah my dad's pretty stubborn and Kay's that way too so I could see that."

"Well were do you think she's really staying?"

"With Nikolas maybe?"

"No chance of that my mom said that Stephan's so mad that he kicked Nikolas out." Lulu said.

"Well I know I've got to find her."

"And how are you going to do that?" Serena asked.

"Did you forget the body guard you have following you?"

"Or the fact that both your father and Jason could find you easily because of their jobs?"

"And when they do they'll kill you?"

"So what? My sister is missing and I don't want to lose her. Now the question is will you two help me?"

Serena and Lulu looked at each other.

Lulu finally spoke. "Fine but if you get caught I wasn't helping."

"You know you should really try to not bother Mr. Alchazar because he's really a nice man." The girl said as she started to try to clean up Alexis's face.

"Right because nice man always kidnap people and hit them."

"You asked to be hit."

"No one ever ask to be hit. What kind of a man hits a women anway?"

"The kind that doesn't appreicate you insulting his wife."

"Sophie's his wife?"

"His dead wife supposedly anyway."

"Really?"

"You know I really shouldn't be telling you this."

"No it's ok."

"You know I hear your boyfirend is doing exactly what Mr. Alchazar wants."

"He is? What does he want any way?"

"Just to take over the docks. And you know Mr. Cortinthos must really care about you to give them up."

Alexis smiled. "I guess he does. So this means he's going to let me go?"

"I don't know. Depends on if Mr. Cortinthos is serious or not I guess. You really care about him don't you?"

"Yeah I guess I do plus I can't wait to tell him about the baby."

"Well that's not going to happen ever. Megan you can leave now." Lorenzo said coming in.

Megan picked up her stuff and left.

"I thought Sonny was doing what you wanted?"

"So did I but it seems that now he got the Cassidines involved?"

"Really?" Alexis asked shocked.

"Yes they're helping him find you."

"Well what did you expect them to do? Just act like I wasn't missing?"

"They should because the closer they get the worse your chances of survival are."


	47. Undeniable 47

Title: Undeniable 47?

Author: Christen if you want to Email me during the week Email me These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions

Sonny's phone rang. "Hello?

"I found out whose boat she's staying on." Benny said.

"You did? Who is it?"

"You're not going to like this."

"Who is it, Benny?"

"Jasper Jacks."

"I thought he was in Europe looking for Brenda."

"So did I but he's defiantly back. I saw him taking Kay to school this morning."

"What would he want with her?"

"I don't know but they seem close."

"Tell me where to find him."

"Why?"

"Because I think we need to have a talk."

"Want me to get rid of his servant and your brother?"

"Yes get rid of the servant for a time but I want my brother there."

"Should I mention this to Jason?"

"Tell him to met me there in thirty minutes."

"Got it, boss."

"Thanks, Benny."

"I just wish I had better news."

"So do I."

"Noah Bennett! I can't believe you finally came back!" Whitney said as she hugged him.

"Whit, it's been too long." Noah said.

"You know I never realized how close you three were." Ethan told Theresa.

"Well we're the first Bennett-Russell-Lopez-Fitzgerald best friend group."

"The first?" Ethan asked confused.

"Well Miguel, Kay and Simone started after they saw us." Whitney explained.

"Why didn't Luis get in a clan like this?"

"Because there was no Russell but him and your uncle are really close. He was just missing a Russell."

"And why couldn't you have added a Crane to it?"

"Like any Crane would be caught dead being seen with a Bennett, Lopez-Fitzgerald or a Russell." Whitney said.

"Maybe you got a point." Ethan said.

"Theresa now would be a good time to start having our meetings again." Whitney said.

"You three have meetings?" Ethan asked confused.

"It's not as corny as it sounds." Whitney said.

"Actually it was." Noah said. Noah's phone rang. He looked at the ID "Amanda." "Guys I've got to take this..."

"No problem. Ethan can keep us entertained." Theresa said smiling.

"Noah hurry back." Ethan pleaded.

Noah went outside. "Amanda?" He asked as he answered his phone.

"Noah. Where are you?"

"Still in Harmony. It looks like I may be staying here permanently."

"What? No you can't."

"Ok well I am which means you need to calm down, Mandy."

"No, I can't do anything without you, Noah and you know that."

"Well you did before I was there."

"I can't again."

"Why not?"

"Because... you changed me?" Amanda offered.

"I did?"

"Yeah. I used to just be another stuck-up Crane daughter but for some reason you turned me into small town girl."

"Well then come to Harmony."

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't go back to that mansion."

"Why? You scared or something."

"I... you don't know what it's like to grow up there. I rarely even saw my parents or my siblings, we weren't anything like your family."

"Well you know I've spent some time with Ethan and he

seems to be fine and he grew up there."

"Ethan? How do you know my brother?"

Noah laughed. "Because he's my brother too. Turns out we share a father."

"That explain a whole lot like why he was my mom's favorite."

"Wouldn't you love to see him?"

"Yeah but I don't want to turn back into a Crane again and if I got back to that mansion..."

"If I could get you another place to live..."

"I'd come."

Noah laughed. "You don't even know where I'm taking about yet."

"I trust you."

Noah smiled. "I love the way that sounds. How about I call you when I have everything set up?"

"Sounds like a plan just try not to tell anyone I'm coming."

"Got it. You know I miss you?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Noah heard the door open behind him. "I've got to go."

"Bye. I love you."

"Me too." Noah said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Whitney asked.

"Someone from school."

"That's really vague of you." Theresa said.

"Yeah well I'm good at that."

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Ethan asked.

"Actually I've got to go." Noah said.

"You just got here." Whitney said shocked.

"And I loved everyone moment of it." He said giving both girls a hug. "I see you later, Resa and you to Whit. And Ethan tell dad I've got some planning to do so I maybe home really late." Noah said running off.

"What's going on with him?" Whitney asked Ethan.

"We maybe brothers but I don't understand him at all."

"Hey guys!" Emily said as Nikolas, Mitheo and Kay came into to Liz's studio.

"Hey! Where are we exactly?" Kay asked.

"My apartment/studio." Liz said.

"You two have met before...?" Nikolas asked confused.

"On our first date actually." Kay said.

"Well then I guess I'm the only one you haven't met." Lucky said coming over.

"Let me guess the brother?" Kay asked.

"You're good. You know that?" Lucky said smiling.

"That's just because Nikolas talks about you so much." Kay said.

"Oh who's the baby?" Liz asked.

"Oh it's our..." Nikolas started to say but then looked at Kay.

"He's my son, Mitheo." Kay said finishing his sentence.

"Well he's adorable. Can I hold him?" Liz asked.

"Yeah sure you can." Kay said handing Mitheo to her.

"He hasn't cried yet so that's a good sign."

"You know I can't help it but holding him makes me think of having my own child." Liz said.

"Oh Lucky watch out." Nikolas said.

"Will you lay off? I'm thinking he's totally adorable too." Emily said walking over to Liz and Kay.

"That's our cue to start talking. Come on guys." Lucky

said to Zander and Nikolas.

"You know you didn't have to bring the baby." Zander said.

"And what would have been my excuse for not bringing him?" Nikolas asked sitting down. "You know I'm starting to get really attacked to the little guy."

"Like he's your own son?" Lucky asked.

"Well technically..." Nikolas started to say.

Mitheo started to cry.

"Nikolas did you remember to bring his pacifier?" Kay asked.

"Yeah it should be in the bag. I think let me get it for you." Nikolas said getting up and going through the bag.

"Oh calm down baby your daddy's getting your pacifier." Kay told Mitheo.

"Did she just call him the baby's father?" Lucky asked Zander.

"It's not here. I must have left it on the boat." Nikolas said sadly.

"Well in that case you can be in charge of calming him down." Kay said.

"Oh joy." Nikolas said sarcastically taking Mitheo.

"Come on buddy. It's ok." He said rocking him and then heading back to where the guys were sitting.

"Did you tell Mitheo that Nikolas was his father?" Emily asked.

"Yes I did."

"But he's not the father right?" Liz asked.

"Not yet any way." Kay said.

"Ok I'm confused you're not the father right?" Zander asked.

"Not yet technically."

"What does that mean?" Lucky asked.

"It means... wait this stays between us right?"

"That's sweet." Emily said.

"I can see him doing that." Liz said.

"But this stays between us, right? I don't want anyone else to know yet."

"Got it man, you're brave. I'm not sure I would do that." Zander said.

"Me either. You must really have fallen for this girl

if you're wiling to do this." Lucky said.

"I think I've fallen for both of them."

"Have you seen Kristina?" Ned asked coming into Whydemere.

"No, I can't seem to find Chloe either." Stephan said.

"They wouldn't go to Sonny's would they?"

"I wouldn't put it past them."

"Damn it! What if they were kidnapped too?"

"Can you please not think so negatively? It's not helping."

"Sorry my x-fiancé was kidnapped so I'm a little distracted."

"She's my sister. How do you think I feel?"

"Well they're all going to be fine including Alexis."

"You don't really believe that do you? I hear it in your voice."

"I'm trying to remember how strong Alexis is. Hell she survived this family."

"She didn't just survive this family and I know she can survive anything even this kidnapping."

"He's got a point." Chloe said coming in with Kristina.

"Where have you two been?"

"Out. And you two forgot to add that she survived the Q's too." Kristina said.

"You two went to Sonny didn't you?" Ned asked ignoring her comment about his family.

"Yeah of course we did." Chloe said.

"But we said we didn't want you going." Stephan said.

"And we've never been the type to do what we're told, neither are either one of you." Kristina said.

"You could of been hurt." Ned said.

"But we're not. We're fine actually." Chloe said.

"Yeah that's pure luck."

"Look we had to do this. I felt like I owed it to Alexis to check on Sonny. I knew neither one of you would go with me so I brought Chloe. Ned I didn't want to upset you ok? I'm sorry." Kristina said sitting down.

"Don't apologize. There's just things you know in your heart that you have to do and this was one of them. And if these two guys can't even think of a good reason for us doing this than maybe their not the guys we thought they were." Chloe said sitting down next to her.

"Wait Chloe I..." Stephan started to say.

Ned stopped him. "Want to lose her too?" He asked whispering. "I think not so you need to let this go."

"Fine. Kristina I'm sorry. I'm just on edge because of Alexis." Stephan said honestly.

"And so am I. You know I would be the same way if you were the one missing right?"

"Yeah I do."

"Lorenzo?" Luis asked coming into the room. He looked at Alexis. "What did you do to her?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you promised Sage that you and her would take a trip together." Lorenzo asked.

"She's with Maria who is worried because Sage told her you had a hostage here."

"Great! Where is she?"

"Outside right now. I'll watch her. Just go."

"If she tries anything hit her." Lorenzo said as he left.

"So you took my advice I see. You know must people don't take advice from their hostages. And who's Maria?"

"Technically I didn't. My daughter did. And not that it's any of your business but Maria is Lorenzo's wife."

"It's still the same thing. I guess I'm one of the smartest hostages you've ever had."

"Will you just shut up!"

"Fine. If you don't want my help than you won't get it."

Luis sighed.

"Maria, will you please calm down?"

"Calm down! You promised me you were done with this. That you were going to let your brother handle the business alone."

"He has a daughter, Mar. I was just helping him so he could spend more time with her."

"Maybe she needs to spend time with people who don't think that the business is cool."

"We're all she's got."

"Maybe I should raise her without you guys."

"You wouldn't do that to Luis."

"You don't know what I'd do."

"Ok look what can I do to make this all right?"

"Let her go and come back home with me."

"You know I can't do that."

Maria then noticed the blood. "Let me guess she didn't agree with you?"

"What?"

"The blood, Lorenzo."

"It's not what you think."

"Let me guess that's what you'll tell our maid, the first time my blood is on your knuckles."

"I would never hit you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Too bad you can't promise." She said as she took off her ring. "Let me see your hand."

"Maria..."

She opened his hand and put her wedding ring in it then closed it. "I don't want to see that till you are completely finished with this business. Try not to get any blood on it please." Maria said as she walked away.

"What a scene. I feel like I'm watching the first smart women that has ever been in Lorenzo's life leave." Alexis said.


	48. Undeniable 48

Title: Undeniable 48?

Author: Christen if you want to Email me during the week Email me at These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions

"So how was the doctor's?" Johnny asked Courtney as she came into the living room.

"Fine. Oh and I got you something." Courtney said handing him a box.

"What's this for?"

"Just open it."

Johnny started to open the box. He was shocked to find two bibs. One said "Daddy's little girl", the other said "Daddy's little boy." "Does this mean...?"

"That we're having a baby? Yes." Courtney said smiling.

"I can't believe it! We're going to have a baby!" Johnny said happily as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Johnny put me down before I get sick again."

"Right sorry. I'm just... I can't believe it."

Courtney laughed. "I've never seen you so happy before."

"I don't think I've ever been this happy before."

There was a knock at the door.

"Send whoever it is away." Johnny told Courtney.

"You don't even know who it is yet."

"I don't care. I won't spend time with my pregnant wife."

Courtney opened the door.

Carly came in. "Jason abandoned me, Michael's at Sonny's and I'm bored."

"Come in Carly." Courtney said.

Carly saw the bibs. "What's going on here?"

"We're having a special moment." Johnny said.

"I'm sorry. I should of... wait does this mean..."

"Yes but I don't want everyone to know yet." Courtney said.

"Then you told the wrong person." Johnny said.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I kind of wanted to tell Johnny first."

"And I kind of wanted to be with my without any interruptions." Johnny said sarcastically.

"Well congrats." She said hugging Courtney.

"Thank you."

"You know I hope you have a girl because we'd have so much fun with her."

"Can you imagine how cute that little girl will be? She'd be a mix of the two of us."

"Oh God help us all. Please make this be a boy." Johnny said.

"We're going to have to start shopping. How much time do we have?"

"Eight months."

"Then we better hurry!"

Johnny picked up the phone and dialed Jason's number. "Jason I need you here now before I kill your wife."

"Did you have to bring up the fact of being the father in there?" Nikolas asked as they left.

"Why doesn't it matter? Don't you want people to know?"

"Yeah I guess. I just..."

"Don't you want us to be a family?" Kay asked worried.

"Calm down. Of course I do. Because I love you and our son. I'm sorry for getting you so upset."

"It's ok, we forgive dad right?" She asked Mitheo.

Mitheo said "Mommy."

Kay looked at Nikolas. "Did he just stay what I think he said?" She asked happily.

"He just called you mommy. Is that his first word?" Nikolas asked happy.

"Yes oh My God! I was his first word! Can you believe that?"

"Of course because you've been the only person there for him his whole life."

"I still... I got... he really said it right?"

Nikolas laughed. "Yes he did. I've got an idea. How about we go celebrate?"

"Got any ideas?"

"Why don't we ask our son?"

"Ok, Mitheo what do you want to do?"

"Mommy?" He said again.

"I think he wants to go to Kelly's for ice cream. How about you?"

"Sounds like a plan but let me call Jax and tell him what's going on."

Kay took out her cell phone and dialed Jax's number and told him what was going. Then she called the penthouse. No one answered. She got the answering machine. "Ummm... dad it's Kay... I was calling to say that Mitheo said his first word. I thought you'd want to know. I love you." She said hanging up the phone.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Talk to Jax?"

"Yeah he said it's fine."

"Good let's go."

"Hey! Whatcha thinking about?" Fox asked Paloma as he came up to her.

"My family."

"Which one?"

"The one I never see. I just I wonder how they're doing."

"Well I can find out if you'd like."

"And risk you're family finding you?"

"If it'll ease your mind."

Paloma sighed. "That means a lot but if your family finds you then my family will find out you're here and I'll be forbidden to see you."

"Good point. Maybe I won't."

"Don't you ever miss your family?"

Fox laughed. "What family? The Cranes can't be called a family. Your mother is the only person who ever really cared about me."

"That's really sad."

"Yeah I used to feel sad but this, us seems to work for me. I feel like I'm part of your family."

"Well that's only because you almost ran me over."

"You know that was an accident. And when are you going to let me live that down?"

"Never. I just love seeing you feel guilty. It's quite a change from the jerk that tried to pay me off."

"Oh and what about you? You were horrible to me."

"You could of killed me!"

"But I didn't!"

"But you could of!"

"I could also kiss you know. But the question is will it shut you up?"

"I don't know let's see." Paloma said smiling.

Lorenzo came back in and slammed the door.

"Wow someone's mad."

"And someone's stupid. Are you just wanting me to hit you again?"

"Am I ready worth it?"

"Worth what?

"Worth losing your wife?"

"How do you know about that?"

"You both are very loud and these walls are very thin."

"Well it's none of your business."

"You love her don't you?"

"Stop talking!"

"And I'm just a means to end which means I'm not worth losing your wife over."

"You're just saying that so I'll let you go."

"Maybe."

"Well right now I'm debating on whether to put you in a body bag or leave you on Corinthos's door step for free."

"I'm bugging you that much?"

"More that you'll ever understand."

"Then why keep me here?"

"I'm waiting for your boyfriend to keep his promise."

"And if you lose Maria in the process, no big deal?"

"I told you not to talk about her."

"What you're just going to hit me again? Because that'll will make sure that that will be the last time you will ever see your wife."

Sonny came back into the penthouse and hung his jacket up. He noticed the light on the machine was blinking. He hit play and was shocked to her Kay's' message. He was mad though. What right did Jax have to keep Kay away from him. Then his cell phone went off. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Sonny, it's Max."

"What's wrong Max?"

"Michael he... I can't find him."

"What do you mean you can't find him?"

"Well see he went into the bathroom at school and he didn't come out."

"Didn't you learn with Alexis not to leave someone alone in the bathroom?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"What if they took him?"

"I don't think they did."

"Well then what do you think happened?"

"I think he left."

"He knows not to do that."

"Well he seemed pretty upset Sonny."

"Well if he did. He's dead and if not you are." Sonny said hanging up the phone mad.


	49. Chapter 49

Title: Undeniable 49/?

Author: Christen if you want to Email me during the week Email me at These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know.

Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions (ok since we know no the names of the Crane daughters I'm changing Amanda's name to Pretty)

"You ready to go back to the boat?" Nik asked Kay as they finished the last of the sundae.

"Yeah defiantly. I can't eat another bite I'll explode."

"That's a good thing right?"

"Very good."

"Kay are expecting to see your little brother today?"

"No, why?"

"Because he and my sister just came through the door." Nikolas said.

Kay got up and so did Nikolas.

"Michael?" Kay asked.

"Lulu?" Nikolas asked

"Well we found them are you happy?" Lulu asked Michael annoyed.

"Michael where's Max?" Kay asked.

"Lulu where are mom or Luke?" Nikolas asked

"Well Max is at school I think." Michael said.

"They're at home." Lulu said.

"Why isn't he with you?" Kay asked.

"He... well..." Michael said.

"Does he even know you're here?" Kay asked.

"Not really." Michael said.

"And how about your parents?" Nikolas asked

"I don't think so." Lulu said.

"In that case you two can sit down. we need to talk." Nikolas said.

"In other words we're dead." Lulu told Michael.

"Why are you two walking around town?" Kay asked.

"My mom and dad are lying to me about where you are. and I can't lose you Kay or Mitheo."

"That's sweet buddy but I'm not going anywhere's."

"Then where have you been?" Michael asked.

"Staying at a friend's. Dad and I just got into a fight but that doesn't mean I'm leaving."

"So you're coming back home?" Michael asked hopefully.

Kay sighed. "Not right now no. Look just because I'm not staying at home doesn't mean I'm not still in the family."

"Yeah just ask Lulu. I don't live in the same house and we're still family." Nikolas said.

"Yeah neither of my brothers do acutely." Lulu said.

"But I still don't see you, Kay. I mean at least Lucky and Nikolas visit Lulu."

"Ok how about if this. When ever you need to see me just call me on my cell phone and if I can get away I'll come over. Ok?" Kay offered.

"Do you really think any of my parents are going to let me use the phone any time soon?"

"I'll talk to them."

Noah knocked on Hank's door. It took a few minutes before Hank came to the door.

"Noah, what are you doing here?"

"Wanting to talk to Beth about something."

"Ok come in. Beth, can you come out her a minute? Hank asked. "What don't you sit down. So what do you need with Beth?"

"A huge favor.'

Beth came out of the bedroom. "Noah, my girlfriend Beth. Beth, my nephew Noah."

"Nice to meet you, Noah. Is there some way I can help you?" Beth asked.

"Yes um… I understand that you have a house that you're not really living in."

"Yeah not since my mother died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. We really didn't get along anyway. Are you looking for a place to live or something?"

"No not at all. I was just wondering if you're want to rent it out or not."

"I guess, sure but why would you need it?"

"I don't. I have a friend that's going to be in town and well she needs a place to stay where her family won't look for her."

"This is all for a girl?" Hank asked.

"Well I assume she'd be able to make some sort of payment right?' Beth asked.

"Yes payment is not a problem."

"Ok well then that's fine I guess."

"Not so fast. Who's this girl?" Hank asked.

"She's just a girl." Noah said getting up. "Thank you Beth for all of this."

"I've know you all my life Noah and you won't go to all this trouble just for some girl. Now I want to know who she is." Hank said.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that, Uncle Hank."

"Then maybe Beth shouldn't let me use her house."

"Well that's up to Beth not you. Beth?"

"As long as I have your word that I can trust her then I'm fine with it."

"And you do have my word. Uncle Hank, just think of this of having a little mystery in your life." Noah said as he left.

Nikolas knocked on Luke and Laura's door.

"Can't I just like sneak into my room?" Lulu asked.

"No, Mom would kill me if she found out I let you do that."

"Since when do you become such a rule follower?"

"When I found out you were my little sister." Nikolas said smiling.

Laura come to the door. "Oh Lulu you're all right. I was so worried."

She said hugging her tight.

"Where were you Lesley Lu?" Luke asked.

"Her and Michael went on a trip without parents or bodyguards to find Kay." Nikolas said.

"And I assume they found her?"

"Yes, they found us at Kelly's and we talked and then decided to bring them back home."

"Thanks Nikolas. I think we need to have a talk with your little sister now." Laura said.

"I already have but it never hurts to have more than one."

"Wait Nikolas." Lulu said as he started to leave.

"What?"

"Don't you want to my dad about your aunt?"

"Which aunt?"

"Alexis."

"What do you know about Alexis?" Nikolas asked.

"Michael thinks she was kidnaped. she was, wasn't she?"

Nikolas sighed. "Yeah she was kidnaped a few days ago. Michael's dad and my Uncle are working together to find her."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would help you find Natasha." Luke said.

"We were a little busy looking for her. Plus Luke what could you do that Sonny and Stephan aren't already doing?"

"I'd find her for one."

"Find Luke just don't make the situation any worse."

Alexis tried to wipe some of the blood of her face but the handcuffs made it really hard. She had given up on the idea that Magna was going to come in and clean her up. She was happy she didn't have a mirror because she was scared of what she'd look like right now. She was starting to wonder if she could survive if he kept this up. Of course she could stop egging him on but she guessed that his wife was his one weakness that could cause him to let her go. But how long would that take? Shouldn't see fight for her child? But she didn't know how to do that. She just hoped Sonny could get to her soon. She couldn't believe that her life had come to the point where she was putting all of her faith in one man. She never would of thought that her life would come to this point. She never wanted it to come to the point. That she had man that she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with and who's baby she was carrying. But she liked where her life was though. Just thinking of Sonny made her smile. And those dimples made her weak in the knees. She was amazed that she had ever let anyone that close to her. She did though and she didn't want to forget him. She just hoped he wouldn't forget her.

"You do know Dad, Mom and Uncle Jason are going to kill me, right?" Michael said as they headed to the penthouse.

"I'm not so sure they shouldn't."

"Hey! I thought you were on my side."

"You could of gotten yourselves killed. Only because Max or any adult wasn't there to protect. Did you ever think about that?" Kay asked.

Michael looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, ok. I didn't think it through."

"That's ok just promise me you won't ever do it again, ok?"

"Ok I promise." Michael said hugging her.

They got to the penthouse and Kay used her keys to open the door.

"He's a little boy why is he that hard to find?" Sonny asked mad to Jason and Max mad.

"Well they're just not very good at looking." Kay said.

Sonny, Jason and Max turned around shocked.

"Michael thank God you're back." Sonny said hugging him.

"Where did you find him?" Jason asked.

"At Kelly's. Him and Lulu came in while Nikolas, Mitheo and I were eating there. Apparently he ran away to find me." Kay said.

"Michael is that true?" Sonny asked mad.

"Yes sir. I just I had to find her and you were lying to me about where she was." Michael said.

"But you scared us. And you got Max in a lot of trouble." Jason said.

Michael looked at Max. "I'm sorry Uncle Max. I just thought you'd try to stop me and I couldn't let that happen. Please say you forgive me?" Michael asked.

"Sure buddy but I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Max said as he hugged him.

"Well he won't be going anywhere's but to school and home anyway." Sonny said.

"Do you have to?" Michael asked.

"Yes and the same goes for our house, buddy. You can't do this." Jason said.

They didn't realize but Kay was starting to leave.

"Does mom know?" He asked worried.

"No but you're going to tell her when we get home." Jason said.

"You think sneaking away will make this easier on them?" Benny asked Kay.

"Benny, you've got to stop following me." Kay said as she went to the elevator.

Benny stood in front of the door to the elevator. "Can't you see your matter too much to Sonny?"

"Benny please move."

"No you need to go back and there and deal with your family. You can't keep running away from the people that you love every time you disagree with them. That's no way to live."

"It's a way not to get hurt."

"Maybe but if you don't stay you're going to miss out on some good things."

"You can't be sure of that."

"And you can't be sure that everyone you love is going to hurt you. Plus what kind of an example are you setting for your son?"

Kay sighed."I'm teaching him how to protect himself."

"That's what you're going to tell yourself when he runs away from you?"

"He wouldn't."

"You do."

"Ok, if I go back and tell everyone bye, will you back off?" Kay asked.

"If back off means let you leave then yes."

"Ok I'm going to go do that."

"And I'm going to hold you to that."

"I'd expect nothing less."

"Ok fine I'll tell her but I don't like it." Michael said.

"That's the point." Jason said.

"Kay could you stay here tonight? Please." Michael begged.

"I don't…"

"Come on. I'll just have to run away after you if you don't."

"No you won't!" Sonny said.

"Over my dead body!" Jason said.

"There is no way I'm going to let that happen." Max said.

"Chill guys I was just joking."

"Don't joke like that, ok? And I'll come by."

"But I don't want you to leave. Dad come on forgive her please let her stay." Michael begged.

"Michael remember what I said? That even if you're not living in the same house or even see each other all the time. That you still love each other and you're still family." Kay reminded him.

"She's got a point." Sonny said.

"Sonny." Mitheo said.

Everyone looked at the baby.

"Did he just say Sonny?" Jason asked.

"I think he did. I can't believe it dad, you're his second word." Kay said smiling.

"Can I hold him?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah." Kay said handing him to him.

"That's his way of saying he doesn't want to leave." Michael said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Kay said.

"Maybe it is. You know maybe we could work something out." Sonny said.

Kay looked at him shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Very. I don't want for us to be separated again."

"But what about…"

"We'll work something out just think about moving back home please?"

"I'll move back in soon as I can. We both will."

"Great! It worked." Michael said happily.

"No it didn't. I had already gone to where you sister was to get her to come back. All your stunt did was worry me and make me mad."

"You did what?" Kay asked shocked.

"Ask Jax and Ric. They'll tell you."

"Ok, I guess I need to go get packed."


	50. Undeniable 50

Title: Undeniable 50/?

Author: Christen if you want to Email me during the week Email me at These Characters belong to Pass and GH (and maybe some days) except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know.

Comments: Email me all you comments and suggestions (ok since we know no the names of the Crane daughters I'm changing Amanda's name to Pretty)

Kay started to put the few things she had in her bag. She couldn't believe she was going to go back home. Or at least the home she had with Sonny. She never thought she have another home again.  
"What are you doing?" Jax asked coming up followed by Ric and Nikolas.  
"We're going back home."  
"Were you planning on telling us bye?" Ric asked.  
"I'm going back to the penthouse and I'll see you all again." Kay said.  
"Not true. Your father isn't going to let me see you again." Nikolas said.  
"Well I don't care I will see you again. And he can't stop me. He knows if he tries I'll leave again. Plus I would never keep your son from you."  
"How are we going to work that out anyway? I babysit him during the day while you're at school? Because I don't just want to be the babysitter."  
"I know. We'll work out a plan. I also want his step-grandfather and great uncle in his life too."  
"What made you decide to go home?" Jax asked.  
"My dad and Adella."  
"Adella?" Both Nikolas and Jax asked confused.  
"Ric, Jax were you going to tell me about my dad's visit?" Kay asked kinda of mad.  
"He told you?" Ric asked.  
"The question is would you two of?"  
"If it would of upset you then no." Jax said seriously.  
"You would of lied to me?" Kay asked shocked.  
"To save you from being hurt by Sonny again, in a heartbeat." Ric said.  
"But that's not up to you. If I want to see him again and I get hurt then that's my choice. And it's sweet that you both care so much but some times you have to let me make my own mistakes."  
"You say that now but I bet you wouldn't agree when your child's older." Jax said.  
"Probably not but that's a long time away. Thank God." Kay said smiling.  
"So what's with the use of my mother's name?" Ric asked trying to change the subject.  
Kay reached for her necklace and took it off. "It's a birthday present my dad gave me." She said handing it to Ric.  
Ric opened it. "What was his reason for giving this to you?"  
"She was special to him and he wanted to show me I was special to him too. Apparently I remind him off her."  
"That's quite a complaint. She was an angel." Ric said giving her the necklace back.  
"Well I'm no angel. I never have been." She said smiling.  
"But you've got her passion. I just wish she would of used hers to stand up to Deke. Did your dad tell about Deke?"  
"Alexis did. It was sad really." Kay sighed. "Look guys Benny's waiting for us outside so I need to go."  
"Let me help you with some of that stuff." Jax said.  
"As long as I get to hug you bye."  
"No problem." Jax said hugging her tightly. "You know you're the best step-daughter I ever had."  
"And you're the best stepfather and hotel manager."  
Jax laughed. "My hotel is always open for you no matter when or what."  
"I may just take you open on that offer. I love you Jax."  
"Me too." Kay walked over to Ric. "Going to tell me bye?"  
"I thought you said we'd see you again?"  
"Well it's about time you go back to your wife. I wouldn't want to be the reason you miss the birth of your child."  
"Are you sure you ok enough for me to leave?"  
"For now. If I'm not I'll call you ok? Plus I want to see my new cousin and aunt. So you've got to come back again, ok?"  
"Ok I will. And Kay you're a great addition to this crazy family of ours."  
"Thanks Ric. That means a lot." Kay said hugging him.  
"I love you, Kay."  
"Same here, Uncle Ric."  
Ric went over to help Jax.  
Kay went over to Nikolas.  
"Don't you even think of telling me bye. I wouldn't hear of it." Nikolas said.  
Kay hugged him really tight for a long time. Then she pulled away.  
"What was that for?"  
"For not let me say goodbye to you. I don't want to. I plan on having you very much in my life."  
"Good cause I was planning on that too." Nikolas said smiling.  
"I think Benny's ready to leave. Are you?" Jax asked coming back in.  
"Yeah. Jax can you do me a favor?" Kay asked.  
"What is it?"  
"Don't change my room. I left some stuff of mine there so I can come back."  
"Sure no problem."  
"Great. Then lets go."  
"Just a second. Can I talk to my son for a few minutes?" Nikolas asked.  
"Yeah." Kay said.  
Nikolas started speaking spanish to the baby.  
"Do you know what he's saying?" Jax asked Kay.  
"No clue. Ric?" Kay asked.  
"Let's just say that, that boy really cares about you and Mitheo." Ric said smiling.

Noah knocked on Hank's door. It took a few minutes before Hank came to the door.

"Noah, what are you doing here?"

"Wanting to talk to Beth about something."

"Ok come in. Beth, can you come out here a minute? Hank asked. "What don't you sit down. So what do you need with Beth?"

"A huge favor.'

Beth came out of the bedroom. "Noah, my girlfriend Beth. Beth, my nephew Noah."

"Nice to meet you, Noah. Is there some way I can help you?" Beth asked.

"Yes um… I understand that you have a house that you're not really live in."

"Yeah not since my mother died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. We really didn't get along anyway. Are you looking for a place to live or something?"

"No not at all. I was just wondering if you'd want to rent it out or not."

"I guess, sure but why would you need it?"

"I don't. I have a friend that's going to be in town and well she needs a place to stay where her family won't look for her."

"This is all for a girl?" Hank asked.

"Well I assume she'd be able to make some sort of payment right?' Beth asked.

"Yes payment is not a problem."

"Ok well then that's fine I guess."

"Not so fast. Who's this girl?" Hank asked.

"She's just a girl." Noah said getting up. "Thank you Beth for all of this."

"I've know you all my life Noah and you wouldn't go to all this trouble just for some girl. Now I want to know who she is." Hank said.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that, Uncle Hank."

"Then maybe Beth shouldn't let me use her house."

"Well that's up to Beth not you. Beth?"

"As long as I have your word that I can trust her then I'm fine with it."

"And you do have my word. Uncle Hank, just think of this of having a little mystery in your life." Noah said as he left.

"Benny I got it. You know I can carry a bag." Kay said as they came to the penthouse door.  
"Just let me help you. You know you're as stubborn as your father." Benny said.  
Max opened the door.  
"What is this about me being stubborn, Benny?" Sonny asked smiling as they came in.  
"Benny, you're dead man." Kay said.  
"It's all your fault." Benny said.  
"You two are acting like two little kids." Sonny said.  
Kay then noticed the "Welcome home Kay" sign above the fireplace.  
"Kay you're back!" Michael said happily as he ran up to her and hugged her tight.  
"Hey watch it buddy you don't want to smother Mitheo." Kay said.  
"Sorry." Michael said pulling back.  
"It's ok. So what's going on here?"  
Johnny, Courtney, Jason, Carly and Mike were all there.  
"It's a little coming home party." Johnny said.  
"This is all for me?"  
"Yeah. Leticia helped me make the sign." Michael said.  
"It's cute."  
"And it's the last party or anything he'll be going to for a long time." Carly said looking at Michael.  
"But on a happier note, we're all happy to have you back home." Courtney said.  
"Thanks that means a lot."Kay said.  
"Sonny you've got to make sure that you don't do anything to make her leave this time. She defiantly has a positive influence on you." Mike said.  
"You're my grandfather, right?" Kay asked.  
"Yeah and I've heard some great things about you." Mike said smiling.  
Kay looked at Sonny and then at Mike. "You know you guys are lot alike."  
"I don't..." They both started to say.  
"Kay you need to see what your dad made for you for dinner." Carly said before the two of them could finish their sentences.  
"Ok that sounds like a plan."  
"You know Kay you need to stop by Kelly's some times. I'm the manger there and I'd love to get to know you more with out interruptions." Mike said.  
"I'd love that."


End file.
